


A New Dawn : Allies

by angelholme



Series: A New Dawn Trilogy [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A New Dawn, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with an enemy more deadly than anyone can imagine, Harry and Dawn are forced to make an alliance that no one could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> I think every character except Alison Lupin, Emily Black and Lauria Turner belong to either JK Rowling or Joss Whedon.
> 
> However the plot is mine, and I do not wish this to be stolen, copied or posted anywhere without my permission, and without this disclaimer intact.
> 
>  **Notes**
> 
> Despite what it seems, this is not a cross-over with Buffy. I am merely borrowing three characters, and bringing them in to the world of Harry Potter. But there will be no guest appearances from Buffy, Willow or the others, so if you are expecting them, I would suggest another story.
> 
> This is part two of three, and deals with Harry's sixth year, and is entirely AU. Being part of a trilogy, it is important to read part one of three ("A New Dawn") first, otherwise vast acres of this story will make no sense at all.

"Over the past year, we've been investigating The Sorting Hat's song, the attacks against the mages and muggles, and Luna's dreams - particularly the one with the giant shiny lady in"

"You think there's a connection?" Luna asked, then shook her head "Of course you do. Why else would you be telling us now"

"We think that Luna's dream, and The Sorting Hat's song are both warnings - prophecies - about what's coming. About the.... the thing that has been attacking these people" He paused "That we are the ones who have to stop it - deal with it"

"Kill it?" Harry asked.

"Maybe" Remus shrugged "But aside from knowing what it is, we also know something else" He paused, then sighed "We know what it wants"

"What?" Luna asked. Remus paused, then took a deep breath and turned to face Dawn.

"It wants you, Dawnie"


	2. Two Weeks Later

A small brown owl flew over the village, then fluttered down, heading towards a house. A minute later, it glided towards an open window, and came to a graceful landing in the middle of a table, in front of three surprised looking people.

"Min?" Claire Granger turned to her daughter "Do you know who's owl that is?"

"Luna's" Hermione stared at the owl for a moment, then reached out her hand to untie the note on its leg. The owl turned to stare at her "I'm sorry - do you mind if I...." The owl continued to gaze at her for a moment, then it lifted its leg up and held it out "Thank you"

"Are all magical birds this well trained?" Arnold Granger stared at the owl as it bobbed its head, then flew out of the window again.

"Post owls generally are" Hermione unrolled the parchment as she spoke "You can use other birds, but owls are generally the best, as they are...." She trailed off as she stared at the letter.

"As they are what?" Claire asked. When there was no response, she repeated the question.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Arnold walked over and reached out to touch her shoulder, causing her to jump, then turned to face him "Calm down, darling - I didn't mean to scare you"

"Sorry" She smiled sheepishly "But...." She waved the parchment "I have to go. They want me at Grimmauld Place as soon as possible"

"We're supposed to go on holiday tomorrow, Min" Her father said "Will you be back by then?"

"Probably not, no" She admitted, then took a deep breath "You can come with me - maybe it will help you understand what's going on" She paused "And there are a few things I haven't told you, that you probably need to know" Her parents exchanged glances, then turned back to face her.

"Such as?"

xoxox

"And Weasley bursts down the pitch. She ducks one bludger, she ducks another, and with a quick roll over, she......" Ginny trailed off, causing Ron to fly over to her.

"What's up?"

"There's someone hiding in the bushes, just down there" She waved the quaffle in the general direction "Do you want to check it out?"

"Do you have your wand?" She nodded "So - shall we?"

"We shall" They both raised their wands, then charged towards the bush in question, firing stupefy curses.

"WOAH!! STOP IT!" Ron pulled up, and Ginny nearly fell off her broom in surprise.

"Luna? What the hell are you doing hiding in our rosebush?"

"I had to see you, and I didn't want your mother finding out" Luna replied, still partially hidden.

"And you thought creeping up on us was the best plan?" Ginny stared at her in disbelief "Are you mad? We could've killed you!"

"With stunners?" Luna tilted her head to one side "Anyway - I need you to come to Grimmauld Place as soon as you can. Something..... we've learned something that will change everything, and you need to hear it"

"Can you tell us now?" Ron asked but Luna shook her head.

"It's not my entirely my story to tell, and besides, it's far too long and complicated" She paused "Plus you won't believe me anyway"

"Okay. We'll go and tell mum, then come back with you - I assume you came through your house?" Ginny burst out laughing at the surprised expression on her friend's face "Oh - I guess we've got news of our own"

"So it seems" Luna glanced at Ron, who was smiling softly "I'll walk back outside the wards, and meet you there"

"Okay" They both nodded, then Ron continued "Are we going to be staying long?"

"Not overnight, but our....." She trailed off, then shrugged "Our Council Of War might take a little while, so I wouldn't plan to be back before night fall"

"Council Of...." Ginny started, then shook her head "No - I don't want to know. At least, not until we've got past mum" She threw the quaffle to Luna, who caught it, then started throwing it up and down in the air "Come on, Ron - we should get started"

xoxox

"Hermione is ready to leave, but she has a question first" Dawn looked up from the floo to where Harry stood behind her "She would like to bring her parents to the meeting"

"Claire and Arnold? Why?"

"She wants to tell them about the coming war, and thinks that you, and mum, dad and Uncle Moony will be able to help her" Dawn grinned at the smile on his face "I know - Minnie needing help with history. Strange"

"Tell her it's fine. Dad and Remus should be able to provide them with mind shields - they can become honorary members of The Inner Council if we want to keep them safe from Snumbles"

"Okay - I'll let her know" She turned back to the fireplace and stuck her head in to the flames. Harry watched as the conversation went on, then smiled when Dawn withdrew her head and shut the floo down.

"So - when's she coming?"

"In about an hour. Her parents are going to drive her here, so Dad will need to meet them outside"

"I'll let him know" He paused "Anything from Lu?"

"Not yet" She stood up and dusted herself down "But getting past Aunty Molly might take them a little while"

"So we arrange the meeting for about two hours from now?"

"Sounds fine" She smiled. He turned to go, then stopped, and walked over to her.

"So - how you doing?"

"I'm fine" She grinned.

"Really?"

"Oh - you mean with the whole powerful, evil killer coming after me?" She paused, then smirked "You'd know better than me"

"Good point" He smiled "So - you doing okay?"

"Someone wants to kill me" She shrugged "She can get in line. What with Tommy boy, Pettigrew, Barty Jr and Tommy boy again, I'm starting to wonder if there's anyone alive who doesn't want to kill us"

"Hey - I resemble that remark!" They both turned to see their adoptive sister stood at the door "I'm pretty sure I don't want to kill you" Lily-Anne said "Even if you did take my Starlight books without asking"

"Yeah - sorry about that" Dawn smiled apologetically "But I couldn't sleep last night, and I found it on the table" She paused "I don't suppose you'd let me borrow the second one?" Lily-Anne glanced at Harry, who gave her a wicked smile. She grinned back, then turned to her sister.

"What's in it for me?" She asked. Dawn stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"A week of washing up?" Dawn suggested. Lily-Anne glanced at Harry, who nodded. Dawn caught the interaction, then turned to glare at her brother.

"When did you start siding with her?" She asked in disbelief.

"When I figured you needed something to distract you" He grinned at the look of surprise on her face "And week's worth of non-magical washing up should do just that, don't you think?"

xoxox

"Claire. Arnold - welcome to my home" Sirius gestured to the door "And while I wouldn't want to rush you...."

"You don't want us hanging around outside" Claire nodded "Hermione explained the....."

"Dear - you can tell him later" Arnold took her hand and pulled her towards the door. She blushed, then nodded. After they'd gone inside, Sirius turned to Hermione.

"So - is that where you get it from?" He asked with a smile, then grinned as she blushed redder than her mother.

"Shall we go?" She asked hurriedly.

"By all means" He followed her inside "Oh - by the way, there's someone who wants to say hello" He pointed up the stairs. She turned, then let out a shriek of joy, and bounded up the steps to where Ron was stood at the top.

"Was that...." Arnold came out of the front room, then stopped, seeing his daughter embracing passionately with a young man "Well - that was something I didn't need to see"

"Daddy!" Hermione snapped, turning red "This is Ron"

"Thank god for that" Arnold said with a sigh "I'd hate to think there were two boys she'd do that to!"

"DADDY!"

"Sorry" He gave an apologetic smile, then turned and went back in to the lounge. Sirius watched him go, then turned back to Hermione.

"Don't let me stop you" He said with a smile, then followed Arnold in to the lounge. Hermione and Ron turned back to each other.

"So - where were we?"

xoxox

"So - I suppose you're wondering why I brought you all here?" Harry addressed the group in the front room "Well - some of you aren't, cause you know already. But the rest of you - I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here today?"

"Actually it was Luna who brought us" Ron replied, causing a few of the others to laugh.

"I really have to remember that muggle humour doesn't work with pure-bloods" Harry shook his head "Anyway - there are two reasons for this meeting" He paused, then grinned "Well - three reasons, but one of them is kind of connected to one of the other two, so really it's only two and a half, and I realise I am babbling again, aren't I?" Luna smiled and nodded "Okay. First things first - Mr and Mrs Granger....."

"Claire and Arnold" Claire interrupted.

"Claire and Arnold came with Minnie to learn about the current situation in the wizarding world. So, in a moment, Uncle Moony is going to give you all a brief history and run down of what's going on. The members of TIC will know this already, but it's always good for everyone to be singing from the same hymn-sheet" He held his hand up as Ginny opened her mouth "It's an expression - meaning we all get the same information" She nodded, and Harry smiled "The second part is to do with Dawn, with the attack on Pansy and the others, and The Sorting Hat's Song. But what we do about that will be affected by what Remus is going to tell us, so...." He stood to one side as Remus stood up and walked to the front.

"Hi" He gave a little wave "My name is Remus Lupin, or Uncle Moony. And, to get this over with at the start, I'm a werewolf" He saw Claire and Arnold tense up "But don't worry - I'm only dangerous three nights out of the month, and even then I can be safely locked up, and pose no threat to anyone" Arnold nodded, and Claire followed suit a moment after "I was Defence Professor during Harry's third year, but I have been his and Dawn's unofficial guardian since the night Godric's Hollow fell, and I look upon them as my own children" They gave him a bright smile "Anyway - I don't know how much Min has told you, but basically Harry vanquished a man named Lord Voldemort when he was one year old"

"I was one, not Voldemort" Harry interjected.

"Cause otherwise I think anyone could have kicked his ass" Dawn added.

"If you're quite finished over there?" Remus asked with a smile, then continued "Ever since then, the wizarding world has assumed Voldemort was dead. However the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, learned of a prophecy that Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort. He chose not to share this with Harry - instead we had to learn it from Amelia Bones instead. In addition, Dumbledore has tried to manipulate Harry all his life to follow in his stead, rather than listening to Sirius or me"

"Why?" Claire asked.

"We're not really sure" Remus admitted "But our best guess is that he wants to mentor Harry, so that when Harry finally kills Voldemort, Dumbledore can get a lot of fame and acclaim by association"

"Isn't he already pretty famous?"

"Yes, but there are very good odds Harry will eclipse him when the war ends, and he really won't like that" Remus shrugged "As I said, that's our best guess" He paused "Anyway - just over a year ago, Voldemort got his body back, and at the end of this school year, he attacked a number of students and killed them in full view of Director Bones and Dumbledore" He sighed "This has lead us to believe he is going to start The Second War any day now"

"What does he want?" Arnold asked.

"Me dead" Harry said "Plus, you know, world domination and the death of every non-pure-blood wizard in the known universe, but mostly me dead" He realised they were staring at him with surprised looks on their faces "I guess I could've phrased that better"

"Just a little" Hermione shook her head.

"Well - regardless of Harry's unique and interesting choice of words, he is pretty much right. Voldemort is a pure-blood supremacist, who believes that anyone who isn't descended from a long line of mages doesn't deserve to be in the magical world, and, if pressed, will quite happily kill them" Remus paused "Needless to say, Hermione is not on his list of people to save, and as her parents you two would be in danger as well" Claire turned to Hermione, who was now looking at her defiantly.

"And this wasn't something you thought we should know?" She asked her daughter.

"If I'd told you, you would've withdrawn me from school and taken me out of the country" Hermione replied "I couldn't let Harry and Dawn down, so I lied" She paused "I'm sorry I mislead you, but I didn't think I had a choice" She looked around and realised the room had fallen silent, because everyone was staring at them "Can we talk about this later?"

"Count on it" Claire replied. Remus looked between the two of them, then, when neither of them spoke, continued.

"Anyway - the wizarding world is divided in to three factions. The first is Lord Voldemort and his army of doom. We know what he wants"

"A nice Sunday home near the beach?" Lily-Anne suggested, causing a ripple of laughter to flow through the room.

"If only" Remus smiled "The second is Albus Dumbledore and The Order of The Phoenix. While we don't know what he wants in relation to Harry, we can be completely and totally sure that he wants Voldemort dead as much as we do"

"That's good" Arnold smiled.

"In the first war, Dumbledore was the only person who Voldemort was scared of" Remus nodded "So even though we don't trust him, we also don't want to drive him off" He paused, then shrugged "At least not until the end of the war"

"And then?" Ron asked.

"How about we cross that bridge when we come to it" Sirius replied.

"The third group is lead by Harry" Remus gestured to where Harry sat "Dawn, Min, Ron, Ginny and Luna form his Inner Council, and the four of us...."

"And me!" Lily-Anne yelled.

"And LA have agreed to follow him, and help him any way we can" He glanced at Eric, Claire and Arnold "You are free to join this little group as well - we just didn't want to presume anything"

"Count me in" Eric rested his hand on Luna's shoulder "I'm not letting my daughter do this alone" She smiled back at him, eyes slightly misty.

"We're in too, thought I'm not sure what we can do" Claire replied, and Arnold nodded in agreement.

"In addition, Minister Fudge and Director Bones have both pledged to follow his lead as well, and be ready when we make our move" Remus smiled "We don't have any fixed plans at the moment, other than to continue to train the six Council members, and to learn as much as we can about what the other two groups are up to" He paused "However our plans have hit a slight roadblock, because of something we believe is going to happen this year" He turned to Harry "Your turn again"

"Thanks" Harry stood up "Well - if anyone would like a drink, or to visit the little mages room, this would be a good time"

xoxox

"What do you think they're going to say?" Ron and Hermione sat in her room, glancing occasionally at the door.

"I have to say, knowing Harry and Dawn and I do, and taking in to consideration everything we've done in the past year, added to the various historical and cultural notes added to the latest version of Hogwarts: A History, I would have to conclude that I have no idea" Ron stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"You couldn't have just said no?" He asked. Hermione grinned, then shrugged.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous and worried" She admitted "Whatever they're going to tell us, it's got them all worried"

"You noticed too?" Ron asked "I mean - I know they're trying......."

"I'll say" Ginny said from the door.

".... but neither Harry or Dawn are their usual lively selves"

"Luna's the same" Ginny walked in and sat down next to Hermione "She's actually being....."

"Being what?"

"Serious" Ginny said in a slightly awed tone. When the other two didn't respond, she smiled "See what I mean?"

"So - do you think they're leaving?" Hermione asked after a moment "I mean - they've always been clear that it's a possibility. That if things get out of control, they can just pack up and go"

"Even Luna?" Ron frowned "I don't see her Dad letting her go"

"Uncle Padfoot can be quite convincing" Ginny replied "And I'm pretty sure if Luna was given the choice, she'd go with Harry" She paused "But if this was a good-bye thing, why would they take so much effort to tell your parents about the wizarding world?"

"Maybe to ensure they know what's coming" Hermione said "And because Harry knows I would likely be less than honest if I did it"

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked "I mean - if they leave, do we go with them?" She glanced at the other two, who shrugged.

"I think I could talk my parents in to it" Hermione admitted "But what about you two? I mean - you might've been able to talk Molly in to letting you come here, but fleeing to another country?"

"They're not leaving" Luna said from the door "But we're ready to start again, so you should come down" She turned and walked away, leaving the three students staring after her. They turned back to look at each other, then stood up and followed her.

xoxox

"They think we're planning on running away" Luna whispered to Harry as they sat at the front of the room. Harry turned and smirked at her.

"I guess it would make sense" He replied.

"But you'd never do..." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, but stopped as she saw a flicker of something in his eye "What?"

"If it was just me and Voldemort, you'd be right"

"But now you have Dawn to worry about" Luna continued "And protecting her is more important than anything"

"Nearly anything" He smiled at her, and she blushed. They looked up as the rest of the group filed in "I guess it's show time" He saw Dawn enter, and stand at the back of the room "Give me a sec?"

"Of course" She kissed his cheek, then he stood up and walked to the back of the room, to where his sister was leaning against the wall "We don't have to do this"

"I know"

"We can tell them it was all a big hoax"

"I know"

"But you don't think we should" She turned to him, and smiled.

"They have to know what they're fighting for" She said softly "If they're going to be at risk, if they're going to fight and die against Glory, they need to know why they're doing it" He stared at her for a moment, then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Have I told you how proud of you I am?"

"Not recently, but I'm sure it'll come up again soon enough" She grinned "Now - go. Your audience awaits"

"Brat"

"And proud of it" She gave him a hug "I love you, big brother"

"And I love you too, lil'sis" He smiled, then walked back to the front of the room, and turned to face the others "So - part two" He turned to Hermione "Miss Granger - what can you tell me about alternative dimensions?"

"There is a theory that for every choice you make, the alternative choice is played out in another dimension" She paused "For example, Harry and Luna are a couple, but in another dimension, Harry might be dating me, while Luna might be dating Draco" There was a burst of laughter in the room, and Hermione smirked "That's one of the more unlikely ones, I admit. But another example would be if Sirius had gone after Wormtail, then Harry would have ended up living with his aunt, and it's possible the entire world would be different, just from that one single choice"

"Very good" Harry smiled at her, causing her to preen with pride "But it turns out there are other dimensions, ones that have existed since before the dawn of time. And while some of them are nice, and some of them don't have shrimp in them, others are not so nice" He paused "These are collectively known as the Hell Dimensions, and - as their name suggests - they are literally various incarnations of Hell" He took a deep breath "From the various studies and research my parents, Uncle Moony and Aunty Alison have done, there are two that are the worst" He smiled "Yeah - the idea of gradations of bad in terms of Hell was a surprise to me as well, but hey - you learn something new every day" There was another ripple of laughter.

"Anyway - the first of these is The Quor-toth, and the second is called The Unnameable Place" He paused "It is a place of torment, horror, torture and general nastiness" He paused and grinned "Kind of like reliving the first double-potions we had with the Slytherins, only forever and ever with no breaks and no escape"

"Wow" Ron exclaimed "That is nasty!"

"To say the least" Harry smiled "But anyway - this dimension was ruled over by a triumvirate of Hell-Gods - beings who are as evil as they are powerful. They ruled in partnership for several eternities, but then one of them - a particularly nasty creature named Glorificus, decided she was sick of sharing. So she tried to stage a coup, and kill her two co-regents"

"I take it it didn't go so well?" Claire asked.

"To say the least. They kicked her ass, and after a few eons of torture, they banished her"

"Good for them"

"Well - yes and no" Harry sighed "Because when they banished her to what they considered a lower dimension, where the people who live in it are so weak, pathetic and generally useless that they could never help her return to power" He paused, wondering if anyone would catch on. After a moment, he turned to Luna "Was I being too obtuse?"

"No" She shrugged "But to be fair, I know already"

"Good point" He smiled, then turned back "She was banished here, to this dimension" He paused "It's Glorificus that has been attacking muggles and mages, and it's her who wiped Pansy's mind at the end of term"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It seems she's not entirely suited to living in this dimension, and her neural pathways keep.... degrading" Remus said from the sidelines "So she has to renew them with... alternative sources"

"She's.... a brain sucker?" Ginny asked, voice tinged with revulsion, and Harry nodded.

"We don't know if it can be reversed - the muggles don't know what's going on, and St Mungo's is working flat out - but yes, she is a brain sucker. A brain sucking Hell-god" He paused "But we have one advantage"

"We're mages?" Ron suggested.

"Oh god no" Harry shook his head "She could kill everyone in this room and not even notice she'd done it" He sighed "The entire power of The DMLE, The Department of Mysteries, The Death Eaters and The staff at Hogwarts might trouble her for a moment, but then she'd cut through them like butter as well" He smiled "No - what we know is what she wants - what her ultimate plan is"

"And that's what?"

"She wants to go home" Luna said "Everything in her life is focused on going back to the Hell-fires of home, and punishing all those who turned against her"

"Well - it's good to have goals" Hermione smirked.

"However, since there are no portals, wormholes or rifts that lead to The Unnameable Place, there is something she needs to get her there" Luna continued "An ancient form of magical energy, known as The Key" She noticed Dawn tense up a little, but continued as if nothing had happened "The Key is almost as old as Glory, and the universe itself. It is generally considered neutral magic - neither good nor evil, although both good and evil forces have been searching for it since.... since forever"

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because, when focused correctly, it can produce almost infinite energy and power" Harry said in a flat tone.

"To give you some idea, if the power of The Key, in its natural state, was focused in to a single spell, it would crack the planet in two" Luna said in the same flat tone.

"Good god"

"Oh trust me" Dawn said from the back of the room "God has very little to do with this"

"Glory believes that if she can release the power of The Key at a certain time, she can use it to tear down the barriers between her world and ours, and finally go home" Harry continued "And from all we've found out, she is probably right"

"So we get rid of her?" Ron grinned "Is that so bad?"

"Oh yes" Harry smirked "Because as a side effect of ripping down the barriers between her world and ours, she will also rip down the barriers between all the other worlds and dimensions" He saw Eric, Hermione and, surprisingly, Arnold flinch "I guess you understand"

"Every single dimension colliding?" Arnold shook his head "I can't even begin to imagine how bad it could be"

"So we find this Key thing and..... do what?" Claire asked "Can we destroy it? Hide it?"

"No" Luna and Harry replied "Since the dawn of time, The Key has been in the keeping of The Monks of The Order Of Dagon. They guarded it and hid it from anyone who would use it, either for good or for ill" He paused "However they were found by Glory, and almost all of them were killed. Four escaped, and - realising they couldn't fulfil their duty any longer, they decided to hide The Key permanently" He glanced at the back of the room, and Dawn gave him a weak smile "They transmuted in to the form of a human girl, and sent it to a....."

"A magical hero" Luna smirked.

"Someone they thought was a magical hero, who would look after it and protect it" He smiled "They sent it to me, in the form of a little sister"


	3. The Greater Good

The room was silent for a few moments, then everyone turned to the back of the room. Dawn smiled sheepishly and gave them a little wave.

"Now - despite what I've told you" Harry continued "Nothing's changed. Dawn is still the same annoying little brat she always was, and I am still her wiser, and much more attractive, older brother" He gave Dawn a smirk as she glared at him.

"But...." Ron started, then trailed off "But...."

"I know what you're thinking" Luna said "If Dawn wasn't.... created, for want of a better phrase, until after The Tournament, why do you all have so many memories of her early life?" Ron nodded "I think Uncle Remus can explain it best - he explained it to us very well" She glanced over to where Remus was sat, and he nodded and stood up.

"Dawn - I'm going to talk a lot about you in the third person, and I'm sorry"

"No worries" She replied "I've kind of got used to it over the past two weeks"

"Still - I know this can't be easy" He smiled kindly at her, then turned to face the group "When The Monks transformed The Key, they used a small part of its power to cast a single spell. It lasted less than a fraction of a second, but enveloped the whole world" He paused as Hermione gasped "Min?"

"When Harry said The Key's power was almost infinite, I didn't realise he meant it" She admitted "But a spell that can affect the whole world...." She shook her head "I can't even wrap my head around how much power that would need"

"It gets more interesting" Remus grinned "The spell changed the memories of every single man, woman and child in the world. From the point the spell was cast, back through time until the person was born" He resisted the urge to laugh as both Hermione and Claire's mouth fell open in surprise "And because of the changed memories, they changed the history of everyone in the world as well"

"But hold on...." Ginny held her hand up "I didn't meet Dawn until I came to Hogwarts. So how would my life change before that?"

"It wouldn't" Remus admitted "At least - not a great deal. But can you remember hearing about Harry's younger sister when you were little?" He paused, then smiled as Ginny nodded "Before the spell was cast, and Dawn came in to our lives, those mentions wouldn't have been there"

"Oh" Ginny paused, then shrugged "Makes sense, I suppose"

"Obviously those of us who are closer to Harry were more affected" Remus continued "Especially Sirius" He glanced at Hermione "We can't be sure what the world was like before the spell, but, on the night that Godric's Hollow well, the only thing that stopped Sirius going after Pettigrew was the fact he was babysitting Dawn"

"And if Dawn wasn't there....." Hermione nodded "Wow" The room stayed silent for a few moments, then everyone jumped at Ginny's exclamation of surprise.

"Parseltounge!" She yelled.

"Bless you" Ron smirked.

"Very funny" Ginny glared at him "I meant - that's why Dawn can speak Parseltounge" She turned to Remus "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, you are" He smiled "In addition to changing the memories of every living person on the planet, they transmuted The Key in to human form, and based it on Harry. They gave him a younger sister, based on his life, his experiences and his physical body"

"Like a clone?" Claire asked curiously.

"More or less, but Dawn is her own person" Remus glanced at the young girl who was the subject of their discussion "Unique, and individual, just like all the rest of us"

"Except Fred and George" Luna added.

"Except them" Remus nodded "But, to continue Ginny's point, because Harry can speak Parseltounge, thanks to Voldemort, Dawn can also speak it. It's also why she is a witch, and not a muggle"

"And why my hair is not ludicrously unmanageable" Dawn added, causing a few laughs "But there is one more thing you should know" She looked around "Despite the fact I am the human incarnation of an ancient magic, I can't access the power of that magic. I can't blow things up, I can't change water in to wine and I am not the most powerful witch that ever lived. For all intents and purposes, I am merely a human being" She paused "Albeit it with an exceptionally cute smile" She grinned at everyone, causing another ripple of laughter.

"Anyway - now you know everything" Remus said "Glory is a mind sucking Hell-god who wants to go home. To do that, she needs to perform a spell at exactly the right time, and have Dawn alive and with her when she does"

"What does the spell involve...." Ron started, then trailed off at the look on Dawn's face "On second thoughts, I don't want to know. Sorry"

"It's okay" Dawn smiled softly at him "I had the same question two weeks ago, and you're right - you don't want to know" She turned to Remus "Tell them the good news"

"The good news is we have just over a year to go until the ritual, so we have just over a year to figure out how to kill her, or banish her, or do whatever we need to do to prevent her from taking Dawn" Remus said quietly "A year to save the future"

"Seven three oh" Hermione said, looking up "I thought it was a time, or a date, but it's not, is it?"

"No" Luna shook her head "It's two years, to the day, since I dreamed my dream. Seven hundred and thirty days until the signs align, and Glory returns home" She sighed "Quite why they couldn't give me any more warning than that is beyond me, but I'm sure they have their reasons"

"Maybe they're from the future" Dawn suggested "And since they didn't tell you until they did, they can't tell before that otherwise they wouldn't have told you when they did" She paused "Ok - that made more sense in my head"

"I'm sure it did" Luna grinned back at her "But, regardless of why they decided to wait so long, we have a year left, and we should make the most of it"

"Before I get stuck in to the lock and twisted so hard my brains fall out" Dawn added, then put her hand up to her mouth as a number of people stared at her in disbelief "Sorry - that kind of came out wrong"

"To say the least" Harry stood up "That's everything we have to tell you, at least for now, but over the next week or so we're going to plan some new.... security plans" He looked around "Voldemort is still out there, but now that we know Glory is too, we have to ensure everyone is kept safe from her as well"

xoxox

"So - how you doing?" Ginny sat down opposite Dawn after the meeting had broken up.

"People keep asking me that" Dawn smiled weakly at her "I'm starting to wonder if I should just make up an answer, because they don't seem happy with the truth"

"Which is?"

"I'm fine and dandy" Dawn replied. Seeing Ginny's sceptical look, she continued "Ever since my parents died, we've both been marked for death by Tommy boy. The fact that another person wants me dead is neither here not there"

"Even if she is an all powerful Hell-god?"

"Even so" She shrugged "If I'm not going to live in fear of Voldemort, then I'm certainly not going to live in fear of someone I didn't know about a month ago"

"Good plan" Ginny nodded, then quietened down. Dawn gazed at her for a moment, then smiled softly.

"So - you're wondering what your life was like before I arrived" She said, and Ginny looked up in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"It's been two weeks since Remus told Harry, Luna and me about all this, and when we're not planning how to prevent me from being used for my original purpose, we've done nothing but speculate how I changed the world" She smirked "It's been kind of fun"

"So what have you come up with?"

"Depends on who you ask" Dawn grinned "But here's some of the more interesting ones....."

xoxox

"So, daughter of ours, what else haven't you told us about the world you live in?" Arnold and Claire sat in the lounge, talking to Ron and Hermione, while Luna sat in the corner, reading. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then looked up.

"There's quite a lot" She said quietly "But I guess the most recent, and most important thing was at the end of my fourth year" She paused "At the end of The Tournament"

"The Tournament?" Claire asked "What tournament?" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, while Luna smirked.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament" Hermione continued "It's kind of a long story"

"We've got time" Claire continued to stare at her daughter "So tell on"

xoxox

"A transfer student?" Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore in surprise "I thought we didn't accept transfers?"

"Normally, we wouldn't" The Headmaster admitted "However The Minister prevailed upon me to accept....." He glanced down at the parchment "Mr Pierce, and after the events in Hogsmeade, I have to admit I wasn't really in a position to refuse"

"So what's his story?"

"Born and raised in California, he went to school at the North Eastern Alchemy College for the past six years. Sadly, his parents were killed in the earthquake last year, and his only other relative was a great aunt in Essex" He paused "Who just happens to be a senior member of The Wizengamot, and also talked to The Minister about this"

"So he's coming here" McGonagall nodded "He starts in September?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "He's arriving in the country in time to go round Diagon Alley" He paused, then smiled "So I was wondering if I could prevail upon you to....."

"You want me to escort a seventeen year old boy round Diagon Alley, four days before the start of term?" She looked at him in surprise "You don't think you can find someone more over qualified?"

"He's the first transfer student in over seventy years, Minerva. I want it to go right, and would very much appreciate if you could meet him to ensure he gets the correct supplies" He paused then continued in a voice dripping with sarcasm "After all - he's been to an American school, and he will need all the help he can get" McGonagall laughed.

"Very well, Albus. I will meet him on the 28th, and ensure he does not bring shame upon our school or his family by using the wrong fork" She shook her head and laughed again.

"Thank you" He smiled again "I do appreciate this, and I am in your debt"

"A fact I will no doubt exploit later on"

xoxox

Harry closed the door to his room, then turned back to face the other five students.

"As much as Dad and the others want to help, they aren't going to be at school for the next year. So most of the responsibility for keeping Dawn safe is going to fall on us" Dawn blushed slightly, causing him to smile "I know, Dawnie-Dawn, you can take care of yourself"

"Damn right" She smiled, then her smile faded "But, on the other hand, an actual Goddess wants to kill me. I mean I've had Pettigrew, Riddle and even a giant killer snake after me, but an actual living Goddess?" She shrugged "I might be adorably precocious, but I do know my limits, Jamie. So I have no problem with having extra protection"

"Jamie?" Ginny turned to stare at Harry.

"She's trying out new nicknames" Luna responded "In revenge for Dawnie-Dawn"

"Though I might add if anyone else calls me Jamie, I will take my revenge" Harry grinned "But - to get back to our original point, the five of us will be responsible for keeping her safe during the year"

"Our basic plan is to ensure I'm not left alone, except for the obvious times" Dawn continued.

"No watching her shower" Luna stage whispered.

"So basically Luna and Ginny will be watching over me during class - though it is unlikely the attack will come then" Dawn paused "And if it does, we should know before she gets to me"

"During the evening, she'll be in Gryffindor Tower, where we can look after her" Harry continued "The biggest problem with be Hogsmeade"

"So she's not staying in school?" Ron asked.

"Not a chance" Dawn said with a smile "But I know that you and Min will probably want some alone time, as do Luna and Jamie here" Both Ron and Hermione blushed, then Hermione shook her head.

"We can find our own ways of getting some alone time, as you so politely put it. And I'm not sure Hogsmeade would be the best place for it" She shrugged "Besides - do you think either of us, or Luna or your brother would be happy if you got taken just cause we wanted a quick snog behind the pub?"

"I suppose" Dawn sighed "I know they created me, and I wouldn't have this life if it wasn't for them, but sometimes I want to curse those thrice-damned monks for putting me in to this mess"

"You're not the only one" Harry smiled softly at her "But honestly - I wouldn't change a minute of it" He shrugged "Anyway - if we're all agreed, we'll ensure that Dawn stays protected" He held his hand up when Dawn opened her mouth "But we'll try to ensure you have some level of privacy, sister of mine"

"Excellent" She paused "Did you tell them about Snumbles?"

"You're telling him?" Ginny asked in surprise "You can't be serious"

"Why not?" Hermione asked "I mean - I know he's not our favourite person, but if this Glory is going to be a major threat to the school, wouldn't he be better off knowing?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Sirius, Remus, Dawn and I all agreed that we can't tell him"

"Even if it puts the school in danger?" Hermione frowned.

"Even so" He nodded. She stared at him for a moment.

"I know you, and Paddy, Moony and Dawnie-Dawn will your reasons, but may I ask why?"

"The greater good" Dawn said.

"The greater good?"

"The greater good" Harry agreed.

"Are you going to keep repeating that, or tell us what you mean?" Ginny smirked.

"Dumbledore believes that everything he does is for the good of everyone" Dawn replied "What he calls The Greater Good"

"The greater good" Harry nodded, causing Dawn to smirk.

"So if we were to tell him that there is an all powerful Hell-Goddess that is coming after me, and that she intends to use me in a magical ritual that will break down the barriers between all the universe, and will bring chaos and mayhem to the world the likes of which even god hasn't seen, what do you think he'll do?" She looked around, then, when no one answered, she turned to Harry "Did I miss something out?"

"No" He smiled "Give them a minute, and they'll figure it out" A moment later, Luna raised her hand.

"That's cheating" Dawn smirked "We told you this already"

"I know" Luna shrugged, but since no one else has a clue...."

"Oh my god" Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise, then turned to Harry and Dawn "You really think he'd do that?"

"I doubt he'd even give it a second thought" Harry replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. Harry gestured for Hermione to continue. She took a deep breath.

"Glory needs Dawn alive to complete the ritual" She started, and waited for Harry to nod "And the ritual is going to pretty much destroy all life on earth was we know it" Dawn nodded this time "So, if Dumbledore was to do the greatest good for the greatest number....."

"He'd kill Dawn as soon as possible" Ron continued "Because if he deals with her, Glory can't use her in the ritual"

"That's our fear" Harry nodded, taking Dawn's hand.

"You think he'd commit cold-blooded murder?" Hermione asked, voice tinged with disbelief.

"Oh - no" Dawn shook his head "The great and glorious Headmaster of Hogwarts would never do something as heinous and wicked as cold-blooded murder" She smiled "No, Dumbledore wouldn't murder me" She paused "But he would be quite happy to carry out a strategic sacrifice for the greater good, and don't even think about it Potter!" Harry grinned.

"I never considered it"

"Of course not" She smiled "But the four of us have no doubt that Dumbledore could rationalise my death so that it would be his greatest triumph, and yet another chapter in his heroic life story - how he saved the world without the loss of a single, innocent life" There were a few minutes of silence, then Hermione shrugged.

"I hadn't looked at it that way" She paused "But given what else he's done, and tried to do, I don't suppose one life in exchange for the world would even phase him" She smirked "And I guess he wouldn't consider you a 'real person' anyway"

"Huh?"

"I mean since you were created, he would probably say, in that patronising tone of this, that 'She isn't real, Harry. It is not like I am asking you to sacrifice Mr Weasley or Miss Lovegood - I am merely saying we should correct the mistake the monks made, and ensure that Glory can not fulfil her plan'" She trailed off as she realised everyone was staring at her "What?"

"Your entire voice changed" Ginny grinned "You got his inflection, cadence - everything" She smirked "It was pretty impressive, and kinda spooky"

"It's a gift" Hermione grinned back "Not a very useful one but still - we do what we can" She turned back to Harry and Dawn "Okay - I'm in" Ginny and Ron nodded as well.

"So - we're agreed. No one tells Dumbledore anything, under any circumstances?" The other five nodded, then Harry turned to Dawn "What about lover-boy?" Dawn glared at him for a second "Sorry - what about young Colin?"

"Not for the moment" Dawn replied quietly.

"Really?" Ginny asked, but Luna nodded.

"You saw how everyone, including you three, reacted during the meeting" She said softly "Not that we blame you - I'm sure if you'd seen our reaction when Paddy and Moony told us, you'd know what I'm talking about"

"But if I tell Colin now that I am a source of all-powerful, ancient magic, and that a skanky-blonde Hell-God wants to kill me, I think it'll make things a bit difficult" Dawn paused "I don't want him to look at me differently - at least not until I'm sure about him, one way or the other" She smiled sheepishly "There is also the fact that, until I am sure about him, I don't think we should tell him too much"

"Makes sense" Ron nodded, then suddenly smiled "Does that mean you trust us?

"Naturally" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned back to her brother "I take it you're happy with that?"

"You know me" He smiled "Anything that postpones the day you two walk down the aisle....."

"Very drool, Mr Potter" She smiled sweetly at him "Anyway - we keep the secret of my fascinating origin between the six of us until we decide otherwise" She paused "And you can't bring anyone else in on it unless all six of us agree" She looked around "Agreed?"

"Agreed" They all nodded.

"Good" She smiled "Now - lets go get ice-cream"

xoxox

"The Greater Good?" Amelia stared at Dumbledore in disbelief "That's your reason?"

"You don't think that the greatest good for the greatest number is a good creed to live by?"

"That depends, Albus" She replied calmly.

"On what?"

"My Aurors know that they might be asked to die in the line of duty" She paused "They know that the job they've taken is one where they work in service of what you would call the greater good"

"So you understand?"

"You miss my point, Headmaster" She shook her head "Every single one of my Aurors volunteered for their job. They do it of their own free will, and do not have the choice taken by someone else"

"What if you order them?" He leaned forward, looking interested "That's not of their own free will, Amelia. It is you choosing them to die"

"You can put it like that, but I would point out that when they signed up as Aurors, they knew they would have to obey the orders of those above them, from their supervisor, right through to the incumbent D-DMLE" She leaned back in her chair "Albus - am I getting through to you, or do I need to spell it out?"

"Just humour me for a minute"

"As far as I know, Mr Potter is not a member of your staff, nor is he a member of The Wizengamot or The ICW" She paused, then smiled "And unless you've started another vigilante group, he isn't a member of your Order either"

"I am planning on inviting him to join at the end of this year"

"He'll refuse" Amelia continued "But my point, since you either don't understand or are being deliberately obtuse, is that you have no authority over Harry"

"I am Headmaster....."

"Yes, yes - you are Headmaster of Hogwarts. But that just means you can put him in detention, or expel him from school" She paused, then spoke slowly "You can not tell him how to live his life, you can not interfere in his family, and you can not, under any circumstances, order him to his death because you think think it will serve the greater good" She stood up and leaned forward, hands on her desk "Do I make myself clear?"

xoxox

"Harry - can I have a word?" Hermione glanced down the stairs to where the others were playing a game of exploding snap.

"Of course" He smiled fondly at her, then lead her in to his room "You have something to say you couldn't say in front of Dawnie-Dawn"

"How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch" He grinned, then gestured to the bed "So - what's on your mind?"

"You don't know already?" She smirked.

"I can take a guess, but you obviously want to talk" He sat down in a chair opposite her.

"Before I start, I want to make it clear that I agree with you about Dumbledore. If he learns about Dawn, and things get serious, I have no doubt he would consider killing her to prevent Glory from achieving her goal"

"But....."

"But by not telling him, you are putting Hogwarts in danger" She paused "If Glory comes, and catches the school unaware, people will die"

"I know" He admitted "Maybe a lot of people. Our friends, our school mates. Maybe even some of us"

"And?"

"And there's nothing I can do about that" He shrugged "I'm not going to hand her over to him. Not now, not ever. And if Glory comes, I will do everything I can to help as many people as I can"

"But what if you can't" She stood up, walked over and knelt down in front of him "What if she comes, and you can't stop her?"

"Then the last thing my sister will see is me protecting her" He looked down at her "I love you - all of you, but she is my all. My everything. There's nothing I won't do to protect her" She started up at him, and tears misted her eyes.

"I understand" She nodded "I can't speak for Ron or Ginny, but I promise I will do whatever I can"

"We know" Hermione tried to spin round, lost her balance and fell on to her back. Dawn stared down at her, then turned to Harry and smirked "Is it wrong that that was fun?"

"Hate you all" Hermione said, pouting at them.

"We love you too" Harry held out his hand and pulled her up "So - do we need to talk to Ron and Ginny?"

"Luna's doing that now" Dawn said quickly "It seems that our red-headed friends are more direct that Mindy...."

"Please don't call me that"

".... and said they would both support me, come what may" She smiled "It seems we've picked our friends well, Mr Potter"

"We had good role models, Miss Potter" He replied, then paused, then frowned.

"What?"

"Does this mean someone's going to betray us?"


	4. Nummy Treats

"We need to find Ginny a boyfriend"

"Pardon me?" Harry looked up from the book he was reading in to Dawn's smiling face.

"We need to find Ginny a boyfriend" She repeated.

"When did you decide this?" He closed the book, and leaned forward interestedly.

"Just after Lauria left" Dawn admitted "She's the only one in our group who isn't dating at the moment, and I'm worried she'll start to feel left out"

"Did you have anyone in particular in mind?" He smiled "And is she going to get a choice in this?"

"Of course she'll get a choice" Dawn grinned "She can either accept my plan when I tell her, or wait until I beat her in to submission"

"And I'm sure she loves having a friend like you" Harry smirked "So - who did you have in mind?"

"That's the problem" She frowned slightly "I mean - there's you, but I'm not sure I want to cross Luna"

"I wouldn't if I were you" Harry nodded.

"So that doesn't leave a lot of choice" She shrugged "Neville's cute, I suppose, but she needs someone with more fire - someone more passionate"

"You're not looking outside Gryffindor?"

"I don't think she'd look outside" Dawn sighed "They've grown a lot since they came to Hogwarts, and started mixing with us reprobates, but their parents' views are still fairly well ingrained"

"Don't marry outside your House" Harry nodded, then smiled "I'm glad mum and dad don't seem to mind so much about that"

"Me too" Dawn returned the smile, causing him to look at her curiously "Cause I like Luna" She continued.

"Thank god for that" He rolled his eyes "For a minute I thought you were dating someone else as well as Colin" He grinned as she glared at him "You really have to not make that as easy, sis"

"I've been wondering - aside from his antics when he was younger, just what do you have against him?"

"Oh - nothing special" Harry shrugged.

"So why....."

"Because you're my little sister, and so anyone who's dating you get the full force of my..... charm" Dawn stared at him for a moment, then smirked.

"Have I told you how glad I am you're my brother?"

"Glad to see you getting along" Sirius grinned from the door of the lounge "But you two should be getting ready - we're due to meet Luna and Min in about twenty minutes"

"Okay" Harry pushed himself to his feet and glanced at Dawn "For what it's worth, he's not the worst person you could be dating"

"Thanks" She rolled her eyes, then frowned "So - who is?"

xoxox

"Mr Pierce?" Professor McGonagall walked up to a young man in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes?" He looked round, then smiled "Professor MacGonagall?"

"McGonagall" She corrected with a slight smile "I'm sorry I'm late - there was a problem at the school that required my attention, and it took longer than I thought it would"

"No worries" He waved his hand "I've been soaking up the atmosphere - it's a lot different than back home"

"Really?" She smiled "Perhaps when we're done, we can have tea and discuss your views of England so far"

"Tea..... oh - dinner" He nodded "I think I'd like that" He looked around "So - where do we go?"

"Just through here" She gestured to the back door of the pub, and then paused "I'm sorry - Headmaster Dumbledore didn't tell me your first name, and I'm afraid I forgot to ask him before I left"

"Oh - I'm sorry, I didn't realise I hadn't told you" He paused, then smiled "It's Benjamin - Ben"

xoxox

Harry, Luna, Dawn and Hermione walked through Diagon Alley, looking around.

"Did they say they'd be here?" Dawn asked as she stared down the Alley.

"Not as such, but it is back to school day" Luna replied "And to say Molly and Arthur are traditionalists is an understatement - they would have to have a really good reason to miss bringing their children today"

"Do we count?" Harry asked with a slight smile "I mean - they can probably guess we're going to be here"

"You think they'd be that petty?" Hermione turned to face him "We're going to be back in school in three days, and they're balking about today?"

"Apparently not" Luna smiled, and pointed down the Alley. The other three turned to see a gaggle of red-heads coming down the street towards them. Hermione stared for a second, then smiled and bounded off up the Alley.

"Seems she's happy to see him" Dawn said with a smile as Hermione flung her arms around Ron, then she waved as Ginny walked up to them.

"Sorry we're late" She gave Dawn a hug, then turned to Harry "Despite our ultimatum, they still insisted we should come tomorrow, when it was less busy" She rolled her eyes "Quite what they think they'll achieve by this, other than pissing us off, is beyond me"

"We're trying to ensure you come through your schooling alive, young lady" Molly's voice came from behind her, and they all turned "And you're continued association with these....." She waved her hand "These people, makes that less than certain"

"Mrs Weasley" Harry nodded politely.

"If anything happens to them, I'm blaming you, Potter" She snapped, then turned to her children "If you're going to be home, let me know in advance"

"Yes, mother" They both nodded, then Molly turned and strode down the Alley. Arthur watched her for a moment, then turned back to Harry.

"I know better than to try to talk my children out of a plan once they've made up their mind, but I have one favour to ask"

"By all means"

"Take care of them" He smiled, then turned, and walked off after his wife. Harry watched him go, then turned to Ron and Ginny.

"So - family life still a little tense?"

"I think if House Weasley still had any real power, you two would've have been banished from civilized society by now" Ron said with a smirk "And I realise we didn't ask in advance, but if we could stay until....."

"Consider it an open invitation" Harry replied at once "Both of you - Paddy's Place is always open to you"

"Thanks" Ginny smiled "I mean - we're going to be at school for a year or so, but next summer....." She trailed off, then shrugged "Anyway - depending on how the year goes, we might be taking you up on your offer next summer as well"

"The more the merrier" He returned the smile, then looked around "So - shall we?"

"We shall"

xoxox

"Is there anything else you require, Mr Pierce?" McGonagall looked down at the various bags he was holding.

"There is one more thing" He said reluctantly "I'm afraid I need a wand"

"You don't have a wand?" She asked in surprise, then recovered herself "I mean - what happened to the one you were using before?"

"It got damaged during my trip" He admitted "When I arrived at my aunt's, I tried a spell, and....." He trailed off, then blushed "It didn't go well"

"Very well, I will take you to Ollivanders"

xoxox

"So - OWL year" Hermione walked next to Ginny as they approached the bookshop "Do you think you're ready?"

"Hmmmm?" She turned to stare at her friend, and noticed that the young girl was staring straight ahead, paying no attention.

"Well - I was asking if you knew that the world had been swallowed by a giant dragon, and that Harry is ready to propose to you"

"That's nice"

"And Dawn has decided to elope with Professor Snape, because Colin just isn't doing it for her any more"

"I know" Hermione stifled a grin, and glanced at Dawn, who was smiling back.

"And Minnie and Ron broke up - he's going to be a Monk in Tibet, and Mindermast is going to take on Dumbledore in a one on one fight to the death for control of Harry's future"

"Wish her good luck" Ginny replied, then stopped walking and, frowning, she turned to Hermione "Why do you want to control Harry?"

"Because I want power I tell you! POWER!" Hermione tipped back her head and let out a maniacal cackle "And it will be mine! MINE!" She looked back at Ginny "So - now that you're back with us, care to tell us what was taking your attention?" Ginny blushed, then glanced up the street again, to where Professor McGonagall was walking out of Ollivanders with a young man.

"I was just wondering who the guy with McGonagall was" She blushed slightly as Dawn and Hermione grinned.

"Miss Potter?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Shall we go and find out?" Ginny turned to stare at her.

"I think we should" She turned to her brother "Harry - we're just going to find out the name of the boy Ginny seems to be drooling over"

"Okay" Harry smiled, then turned back to Ron "Do you want to go with them?"

"To watch my little sister go gaga over a boy?" Ron smirked as Ginny glared at him "Lets not"

"Okay - just us then" Dawn turned back to Hermione "So - shall we?"

"We shall!"

xoxox

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley - may I help you?" McGonagall stared down at the three girls as they sauntered up.

"We just wanted to say hi" Dawn smiled "It's not often we see you out of school" The Professor looked at them for a moment, then smiled.

"It is nice to see you three as well" She gave a brief smirk "I hope you two are well prepared to start your OWL year" She let her smirk continue as Dawn and Ginny's faces fell.

"I am sure they'll do wonderfully" Hermione continued, then glanced at Ben, who was standing quietly "Hello"

"Hi" All three girls turned as his mild American accent "I'm Ben Pierce"

"Very nice to meet you" Dawn grinned at him "I'm Dawn Potter, and this is my friend Hermione Granger and my very good friend Miss Ginny Weasley" She gave Ginny a slight nudge, forcing her to step forward.

"Hello" Ginny smiled up at Ben "We just thought we'd say hi" He smiled back, then glanced at the other two, who were both grinning. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to blush even more. When he straightened up again, she gave him a slight nod.

"Then no doubt I will see you at school" He beamed at her, then turned back to Professor McGonagall, who was watching the interaction with an unreadable look on her face "Professor?"

"Yes, Mr Pierce?"

"I believe you said something about dinn.. tea"

"Pardon?" The Professor looked confused for a second, then shook her head to clear it "Of course" She turned to the three students "If you will excuse us, we have a prior appointment" She and Ben turned and walked away, although Ben did give Ginny a final, little wave as they left. She watched him go, then turned back to her friends.

"So - shall we see what Ronnikins is up to?" She realised they were both staring at her "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Dawn asked "What did he say?"

"Who?"

"Arch Duke Ferdinand" Hermione replied "Who do you think?"

"Oh - Ben" Ginny smiled mysteriously "Nothing"

"Nothing?" Dawn arched her eyebrows "Given the way you blushed, and the smile on your face, and the wave he gave you when he walked away, I'd say that was a pretty impressive nothing" She stared at Ginny, waiting for her to reply. Ginny stared back, a slight smirk on her face. Hermione watched the interaction, then - after a minute or so - rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you two - the others will be wondering where we've got to"

xoxox

"How'd it go?" Luna asked when Ginny, Hermione and Dawn had rejoined her.

"Either very well or very, very well" Dawn glared at Ginny "But little miss secretive there won't tell us" Luna turned and raised her eyebrows.

"Gin?"

"His name is Ben Pierce, and he's coming in to the seventh year" She said with a smile "He's from America, and this is his first time in Britain"

"When.... wow" Dawn's eyes widened "He talks quickly"

"And with such a nice accent" Ginny replied dreamily, then, noticing her three friends were smirking, she continued in her normal voice "Anyway - he said he'd see us at school"

"Who'd see you in school?" Ron asked, coming out of the bookshop.

"Ben" Hermione mimicked Ginny's earlier dreamy tone, causing Luna and Dawn to burst in to laughter, while Ginny glared at her "Oh calm down Gin - I'm only getting a little revenge for all the teasing you've put me through"

"I suppose" Ginny shrugged "Anyway - if we're done, I think we should probably head home"

"We're all finished" Luna said, holding up a few bags "So - if everyone else is ready?" The others nodded "Then lets call it a day"

xoxox

Professor McGonagall leaned back in her chair, staring at the wall. While the afternoon had mostly gone like she had expected, there had been a few incidents that had surprised her.

The first had been the events in Ollivander's. She knew that it could be complicated - one of her classmates went through no less than thirty wands before he found the one that matched him - but she had never seen it be as easy as it was today. Nor had she ever seen Ollivander so...... confused before.

When they had walked in to the shop, the wand-maker had turned, then simply stared at Ben for a full two minutes before even noticing she was with him. Even then, he had continued to cast confused, even surprised, glances at the young man.

But whatever apparent surprise Ollivander might have felt at Ben's entrance in to the shop was nothing compared to what both he and McGonagall experienced when the new student merely walked across to the shelves, and picked up a box.

"Mr Pierce....." Ollivander had started, but trailed off as Ben withdrew the wand, waved it and produced a set of pink, dancing elephants. Both she and Ollivander had simply stared as Ben tucked the wand in to his robes, then turned and asked for the price.

As they left the shop, she'd asked him what had happened, and Ben had merely smiled and said it was similar to his old wand, and he could feel it calling.

Which was when they'd run in to Ginny Weasley and her friends.

She smiled to herself at the memory. The youngest Weasley was clearly infatuated with Ben - something her friends seemed happy to tease her about. And Ben was either happy to join in the teasing, or saw something in Ginny that he liked.

She knew that it probably wouldn't go anywhere - Molly and Arthur were not going to let their little girl marry a low-born American wizard - but she knew that Albus would be interested. Anything that kept one or more of Harry's little friends distracted from helping him would be a good thing. The fact the three younger girls were all doing their OWLS this year was a start, but if they could also be distracted with a new, budding romance, all the better.

But still, she reflected, there was something about Ben that...... disturbed her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt he just wasn't right.

xoxox

A few days later, Harry and Luna strode on to Platform 9 3/4, hand in hand. They'd contemplated tweaking Dumbledore again, but after Sirius had pointed out that they didn't want to draw too much attention, Harry had reluctantly agreed that they wouldn't march on to the platform, two by two, and put on an entertaining display of everyone following his directions.

Instead, they just ambled on, bit by bit. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were already down the platform, keeping an eye out for strangers. Especially all-powerful God-like strangers who would kill them without a second thought.

Dawn and Colin were about to follow them in, but were currently being watched by Sirius, Remus, Alison and Emily, along with a few Aurors under invisibility cloaks, helpfully provided by Minister Fudge and Director Bones.

"Hey Harry" Neville waved, and both Harry and Luna nodded back, but continued down the platform until they reached Ron and Hermione.

"Anything?" Harry asked quietly, and Ron shook his head, causing Harry to smile "Excellent" He tapped his pendant twice, then looked around "Where's Gin?"

"Off talking to the new guy" Hermione smiled while Ron frowned "The one we met in Diagon Alley"

"Something Pierce?" Luna asked with a smile "She found him?"

"Apparently so" Ron said in a dark voice, gesturing up the platform to where Ginny seemed to be laughing at something Ben had said.

"Dawn's going to be upset" Harry smirked. Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly "She had a cunning plan to find Ginny a boyfriend before the end of the year"

"She did, did she?" Ron glanced up the platform to where Colin and Dawn had just walked through the portal to the muggle world "I might have to have words with your sister.... ow!" He turned to stare at Hermione "What was that for?"

"Dawn's just being friendly" Hermione glared at him "Like most girls who are dating, she wants everyone else to be happy as she is"

"Don't remind me" Harry rolled his eyes, then ducked out of the way as Luna swatted a hand at him "I know, I know - Dawn's all grown up, and I shouldn't worry that she's dating and I shouldn't be plotting to feed Colin to the whomping willow at midnight tonight....." He trailed off as he realised Ron, Hermione and Luna were all staring at him with the same amused smile on their lips "They're standing right behind me, aren't they?"

"Pretty much" He turned to see Dawn staring at him, while Colin stood next to her with an amused grin "So - the whomping willow, huh?"

"I thought it would be better than the acromantula nest" Harry grinned at her.

"How would that be better?"

"Well" He shrugged "Better for me - less chance of getting eaten" He gave her a brief smile, then turned to Colin "I'm sorry, Colin - I didn't mean it"

"I know" He gave Harry another grin "You're far more likely to throw me off the Astronomy Tower" Harry tilted his head to one side and then returned the grin.

"I'd never thought of that" He said happily "Thanks!"

"My pleasure" Colin returned the grin, while Dawn merely shook her head fondly.

"Ready to go?" Sirius and Emily walked up to them.

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded "We're just waiting for Ginny to finish chatting up her new beau"

"New beau?" Emily turned, then smiled as she saw Ginny blatantly flirting with a slightly older boy "What do we know about him?"

"Transfer to the seventh year" Hermione said "From somewhere in the west of America"

"Cool" Emily grinned, but Sirius glanced back again, then turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows. Harry glanced at Dawn, then turned back to his dad, and shrugged. Sirius tilted his head to one side, then nodded. Then, a moment later, a whistle blasted through all the sound on the platform.

"Last call" Remus smiled, walking up, then came to a halt "What are we staring at?"

"Ginny flirting with a boy" Dawn grinned.

"I wasn't flirting!" Ginny snapped, coming down the platform towards them "I was just ensuring that he knew where to go after the train arrives at school"

"Yes, dear" Harry said with a slight smile, causing Ginny to swat him on the arm "But unless you want him to arrive on his own, we really should get going"

"Yes, dear" Ginny responded, eliciting a laugh from everyone.

xoxox

"When is she returning?"

"I don't know"

"Should we be prepared?"

"Of course. When the glorious one returns, we shall be ready with everything she might desire"

"Of course"

"She would expect and demand nothing less"

"When is she returning?"

xoxox

"Headmaster? Are you planning on attending the sorting this year?" Dumbledore snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Snape's voice.

"Pardon me?"

"I asked if you were planning on attending the sorting this year, Headmaster" Snape stared down at Dumbledore.

"Of course" He stood up, smoothing down his robes "I was just giving some thought to the coming year. Whether we need to take any extra precautions now that Lord Voldemort appears to be on the move again"

"I don't think The Dark Lord will attack the school, if that is your concern, Albus"

"Not as such, no" He shook his head "However the..... the thing that attacked Miss Parkinson at the end of last term is also something to consider. If Voldemort should decide to join with it, or even worse make it subservient...." He sighed "I am worried, Severus. This creature - it is something new. Something bad"

"Something more powerful than you?"

"I fear so, yes"

xoxox

"Good evening" Dumbledore's voice echoed through The Great Hall "Let me say welcome to all the new students, and welcome back to those who are returning to our hallow halls once again" He glanced at the parchment on his desk "With the events of last term, there have been a few changes to the general routine of the school, however I don't foresee them having a large impact on your day to day lives" He paused "So, without further ado, we shall start with The Sorting" He sat down as Professor McGonagall carried The Sorting Hat to the front of the hall.

"Wanna bet this won't be about us?" Harry whispered to Dawn.

"Stranger things have happened" She replied.

"Like what?" Dawn frowned, then shrugged.

"Can I get back to you?"

For a thousand years, it is I alone  
Who sorts the students, and gives them their home  
The brave, the bold and the cunning, the wise  
It is I who says where their future lies

Little Miss Muffet has come to her tuffet  
She soon plans to feast on her curds and her whey  
Where is the spider to sit down beside her  
Yes, where is the spider who will save the day?

For long has the darkness been fighting the light  
But now that must change if all is to be right  
A terrible price must the spider now pay  
In order to frighten Miss Muffet away

"So - these stranger things?" Harry whispered again, and Dawn rolled her eyes. Then they both fell silent as they watched Ben walk up the hall and take a seat on the stool.

xoxox

"Well, well..... this is..... unique" The Hat spoke inside Ben's head.

"What do you mean, unique?"

"Oh please - don't pretend you don't know" The Hat sneered. Ben paused, then smiled.

"You are forbidden to tell?"

"The Founders decided that as I have unprecedented access, I should also have unprecedented secrecy spells. So no - I can't tell anyone, however much I might want to"

"Then if that's all you have to say, sort me"

"I am not sure I can" The Hat paused "I can't decide where to put you, and I don't know if you know enough about yourself to pick for yourself"

"Then just pick a house - in the long run, it won't matter"

"No" The Hat seemed to shrug, which - for something without arms, shoulders and a neck - was quite impressive "I don't suppose it will. Very well - SLYTHERIN!"

xoxox

Ginny frowned slightly as The Hat made it's pronouncement, then glanced up the table to where her brother was sat next to Hermione. As she did, he turned to her, raising his eyebrows questioningly. She paused, then nodded. He stared at her for a moment, then shrugged and returned the nod, causing her to smile.

xoxox

McGonagall watched the newest seventh year cross to the Slytherin table, then turned in time to catch the interaction between the two youngest Weasleys. A second later, she turned to Dumbledore, to see him watching the two children as well.

Smiling to herself, she turned to face the back of the hall, and called out the name of the first new first year student.

xoxox

"If I could have your attention, I just have one or two announcements before I send you all off to bed" Dumbledore looked round the hall "Despite the tragedy at the end of last year, Hogsmeade Visits will be allowed to continue for those in the third year and above. However there will be various safety and security rules in place, that will be explained over the next few weeks, and those found breaking these rules will face serious punishments" He paused "With the return of Lord Voldemort, the world is no longer safe, and it is important that you all remember that" There was a ripple of nods around the hall "Excellent. We have one new member of staff this year - Professor Slughorn has returned to retake his former position as potions master, while Professor Snape has graciously agreed to take over Defence Against The Dark Arts"

For a few moments, there was complete silence in the hall, then a few Slytherins stared to applaud. The rest of the students joined in slowly, until the majority were applauding. Most, Dumbledore noted, except for Harry's friends.

"Finally, I must remind you that The Forbidden Forest is off limit, and there is a nine o'clock curfew for venturing outside the castle" He looked around "Thank you, and enjoy your evening"

xoxox

"He's scared" Luna said, walking up to Harry and Dawn.

"The curfew?"

"Amongst other things" Luna nodded "I think he is planning on some very strict rules for Hogsmeade, since that is more out of his control, but....." She looked around "Haven't you noticed the wards?"

"The wards?"

"They're stronger, and a little more diffused" Luna stared at them "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Harry smiled at her.

"Not so much" He admitted "But I'm going to arrange a meeting tomorrow night, so we can discuss it then" He leaned over and kissed her softly "See you in the morning?"

"Of course" She gave him a big grin, then turned to Dawn "How you doing?"

"I want to give The Hat a darn-good spanking, but aside from that....." Dawn grinned.

"Join the club" Luna replied "If I dream tonight, I'm going to set the bloody thing on fire"

"Can I help?" Ginny asked, coming up behind them "I know Ron doesn't mind, but putting Ben in Slytherin is going to cause problems with my cunning plan to seduce him"

"What?" She turned round to see Ron staring at her.

"Oh come on - you must've known that was coming" Dawn said with a smirk "But just because he's joined those who wear the silver and green, we won't discriminate against him"

"Unless he hurts you, then we will hurt him" Luna added in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Hurt him" Dawn nodded. Ginny stared at them for a few seconds, then walked off shaking her head. They watched her go, then Dawn turned back to Luna.

"Is it wrong that that was fun?"


	5. The Slug Club

"Miss Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood - would you remain behind please?" Horace Slughorn called out across the Potion's Classroom, and the three girls looked up from packing their bags.

"What did we do wrong?" Ginny whispered.

"I can't think of anything" Luna shrugged "Maybe he's part of Dumbledore's conspiracy?"

"I don't think so" Dawn replied "From what Dad said, I think he is going to try to suck up to us in some way"

"Why?" Ginny asked, but before Dawn could reply, Luna smiled.

"He's big on making friends who could be powerful in the future" The blonde Ravenclaw said, glancing up to the front of the class "And the daughter of Sirius Black, the daughter of Arthur Weasley and the girlfriend of Harry Potter are probably quite a big catch"

"You don't think he's asking you because you are Eric Lovegood's daughter?" Dawn frowned.

"I suppose that's possible" Luna stared at her thoughtfully "But wouldn't he want to talk to my father, instead?" Ginny and Dawn smiled, then all three turned as Slughorn walked up to them.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, Miss Potter - I don't know if you are aware, but I am hosting a small get together tonight for some of the more promising students" He said with a friendly smile "I was wondering if you would care to join us tonight, in my quarters?"

"Erm, sir?" Dawn raised her hand, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Who else is going to be there?" She glanced at the other two girls "I mean, don't get me wrong - we are flattered to be asked, but if it's just us three, then I think we're going to have to pass...." She trailed off as Slughorn blushed and shook his head.

"Miss Potter - I understand. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick will be there, along with around a dozen or so students from various years" He smiled "In addition also asked your brother, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, who I am pretty sure will be able to look after you for the evening" This time Dawn blushed, and nodded.

"Sorry" She said quietly "It's just the past four years or so has made me wary of.... well of pretty much everyone. Plus we don't have the best history with teachers trying to kill us, so....." She stopped as Slughorn laughed a deep, booming laugh.

"I've read the school reports since your brother started, Miss Potter - and I apologise for not thinking about that when I made the invitation"

"Don't worry about it, Professor" Luna smiled "And we'll be happy to come along" She glanced at Dawn, then, with a sly smile, turned back to Slughorn "Could one of us invite a guest?" Dawn turned and glared at her.

"Of course" Slughorn nodded "But if you are thinking of Mr Creevey, young Harry has already made a similar request, which I granted" He grinned as Dawn's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Harry asked Colin? Really?" Dawn exclaimed "I mean - really?"

"Yes, Miss Potter" Slughorn smiled indulgently "It was one of the first things he did after I invited him and his two friends"

"Buggeration" Dawn sighed. Luna and Ginny looked at her in confusion, and she let out a short laugh "I'm never going to hear the end of it"

xoxox

"So - are we all going to go?" Ginny sat down in the Room of Requirement, looking around at the other Inner Council members.

"I don't see why not" Hermione glanced up from the textbook she was reading "I mean - we're all pretty sure he's not going to kill us, is he?"

"If we're playing the odds......" Harry smirked, then continued "But honestly? No - I don't think he's going to kill us all. At least not in his quarters, with over twenty or thirty witnesses watching" He paused, and glanced at Dawn, who was thumb wrestling with Ron "And besides, who am I to interfere with my sister's night out?" He paused, but Dawn continued to stare at the contest going on in front of her "Oh come on Dawnie - you know it's no fun teasing you if you're just going to ignore me"

"I actually do know that" She glanced at him with a grin, then turned back to Ron.

"As long as we're on the same page" He grinned, then turned back to Hermione and Ginny "I know there's the chance he is just using us to get ahead, but honestly - we could do with more friends, and if Slughorn is as connect as he says, then what do we have to lose?" The others nodded, then he turned to Luna, who was trying to juggle, and failing miserably "Honey?"

"Oh - I've got no problems" She grinned, then threw all three balls up in the air at the same time, then put her hands over her head as they all fell down "This really isn't my thing, is it?"

xoxox

"Mr Pierce - welcome" Ben's eyebrows raised in surprise as Slughorn gave an almost invisible bow "Thank you for coming"

"My pleasure, Professor" He returned the smile, then looked around "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course" Slughorn nodded, then turned as two seventh year students walked in. Ben walked across the room to where Hermione, Ginny and Luna were talking, and walked up beside them.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood" He gave a short bow "Are the others not here?"

"They're getting the drinks" Luna replied "Professor Slughorn invited you?"

"Apparently" He shrugged, glancing at Ginny "I couldn't tell you why, before you ask"

"I was curious" Luna continued to stare at him for a second, then shrugged "Then again - first transfer student in nearly fifty years. Perhaps you peaked his interest"

"That's probably it" Ginny grinned "So - how are you enjoying Hogwarts?"

xoxox

"So what do you think of this Ben guy?" Ron glanced over at the group, then turned back to Harry "I mean - should we trust him?"

"Well - he's a new guy in our life, which usually ends up badly" Dawn smiled "But on the other hand you could say the same about me, and I turned out pretty well" She smirked as Harry made a 'pfft' noise, then turned back to Ron "So what's your problem with him?"

"Problem?" He smiled "What makes you think I have a problem with him?"

"Because he's a Slytherin, and he's apparently trying to date your sister, and he's eighteen and he's from America" Harry said without looking over. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Aside from that, obviously" He sighed "Am I just being over protective?"

"Maybe a little" Dawn said, picking up two glasses.

"If it helps, apparently the Astronomy Tower is a good place for pushing people off" Harry added, causing Dawn to turn and glare at him. He smirked, then looked over at the door "Speaking of which....." He gestured across the room to where Colin had walked in. Dawn's face lit up, and she handed the two glasses she was holding to Ron, then bounded off towards the door. Harry stared after her, then turned to Ron.

"Seriously - how about we gang up and deal with both of them at once?"

xoxox

"I have to say, Miss Weasley....." Ben trailed off as Ginny held her hand up.

"I think you can call me Ginny, Mr..."

"And you can call me Ben" He grinned at her "Anyway, Ginny - you've given me a lot to think about"

"Really?" She looked up at him with a slight frown.

"No" He shook his head "But I'm trying to find a way to ask if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade next weekend, and I can't think of a way to segue in to it without sounding a bit foolish...." He stopped as he realised Ginny was staring up at him with an excited look on her face "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to...."

"YES!" She exclaimed, causing everyone else to turn and stare at her. She blushed bright red, and buried her face in Ben's chest, making a few people raise their eyes in surprise.

"She's just happy that she got an O on her first defence test" Ben replied, smiling at everyone. When they'd turned away, he pushed her back slightly and tilted her face up "So - you'd like to come with me?"

xoxox

"Have there been any more attacks?" Slughorn leaned back in his chair, talking with Snape and McGonagall.

"Only one since the start of term" McGonagall replied "But it was in a muggle town, about five miles from here"

"Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge both agree that whatever is causing this is probably staying in the area, and that there will be more attacks" Snape added.

"YES!" They all three turned at Ginny's exclamation, then while Snape sneered, Slughorn and McGonagall smiled as the young Gryffindor buried her head in the older boy's chest.

"She's just happy she got an O on her first defence test" Ben said, and the three Professors turned back to their discussion.

"That's not true, is it?" McGonagall asked Snape.

"Surprisingly, it is" Snape admitted "But after the battle at the end of last term, I wasn't that amazed" He glanced over to where Ginny was now staring up at Ben "A Gryffindor dating one of my Slytherins?"

"Now, now, Severus" Slughorn admonished "I do remember a time when you'd have been happy for such a thing to happen" Snape tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"True, but Miss Evans was a unique individual" He looked over to where Ginny and Ben were talking intently "Something I think can be applied to neither Mr Pierce or Miss Weasley" He paused "Especially not Miss Weasley"

"Severus!" McGonagall leaned forward.

"I admit she's grown up a lot over the past year or so" Snape continued "But she's still her mother's daughter, and blood will out"

"Blood will out?" McGonagall frowned, then smiled slyly "So you think Harry is a unique individual like his mother?" Snape turned and glared at her, which only made her laugh.

xoxox

"He invited her to Hogsmeade?" Harry and Luna were walking back through the corridors towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"Apparently so" Luna gave him an amused smile "Why? Jealous?" Harry paused, then shrugged.

"Well - he's quite attractive, in a tall, gangly kind of way, but honestly, I don't think he's that cute" He smiled as she let out an exasperated snort.

"Very amusing" She slapped his arm "But assuming you aren't being eaten alive by the green-eyed monster - by which I obviously mean jealousy and not the Atlantean Shanty Lion"

"Obviously"

"Because it's a well known fact that the Atlantean Shanty Lion doesn't eat people alive, it rips their arms off, lets them bleed to death and then puts them in its freezer until the summer"

"Well known fact" Harry nodded.

"Then you must have another reason for distrusting young Mr Pierce" She glanced at him "Any ideas?"

"Honestly?" He shrugged "I don't know. But there's something about him...." He trailed off, then shook his head "Maybe it's just the past five years catching up with me"

"It's possible" Luna shrugged, then smirked "Are you sure it's not jealousy?"

xoxox

"Listen, you ugly little munchkin - I want you to tell my sister something, and you'd better get it right"

"What is it, oh glorious master?"

"I am going to the village....."

"Hogsmeade, most glorious one"

"That's it - Hogsmeade. I am going this weekend, so if you talk to my sister, can you impress upon her that I require control for the two days?"

"May such a lowly one as I be permitted to ask why you require such a condition?"

"Because I believe I have made friends with a group of people who might lead me to The Key, and if I am forced to cancel on them, then my sister will never find her precious Key and she can stay here for all eternity" There was a pause "And if you fail to tell her, no doubt she will blame you"

"Ah - I see"

xoxox

"Ginny - can I have a word?" Harry sat down next to her in the common room.

"If you'll help me finish my homework" She grinned back at him, then noticed the look on his face "Or maybe you can talk to me first, then help me"

"If you insist" He gave her a slight grin "Before I start, I want to make it clear this is my doing, and nothing to do with Ron"

"Okay" She frowned at him slightly "Why do I think I'm not going to enjoy this conversation?"

"I promise it's nothing bad" He said hesitantly "You're going in to Hogsmeade with this Ben guy today?"

"Yes" She nodded.

"Do me a favour?" He asked softly, and she nodded "Stay in sight of The Council?" She tilted her head to one side.

"You don't trust him?"

"I don't know him" Harry continued "And given our history...." He trailed off as he realised she was smiling slightly "Am I missing something?"

"Harry, my good and dear friend, I think you underestimate me" She smiled again "I was possessed by Voldemort, nearly kidnapped by Wormtail and involved in a fight to the death with Pansy and her friends" She paused "You think I am reckless?" He stared at her for a few moments, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ginny" He leaned over and hugged her "I guess I am too over protective sometimes"

"And that's why we love you, Mr Potter" She kissed his cheek "Trust me - even though I kind of like him, and I am a giggly teenage girl, I won't let my hormones run away with me" She paused "Ron really didn't ask you to do this?"

"He doesn't want me to interfere" He paused "Though that might be more Hermione than Ron, to be honest"

"Probably" She grinned "But thanks for looking out for me"

"It's what I do" He smiled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Now - what's the problem with your homework?"

"Professor Slughorn wants eight uses of Squid Ink, not including writing my homework, and I can only come up with three" She paused "Well - four, but I'm not sure that poisoning Malfoy is really something I should commit to parchment"

xoxox

"Mr Pierce - thank you for coming" Snape stared up at his newest student "Please have a seat"

"Thank you" Ben sat down, and looked across the table at his Head of House. For a few moments, they stared at each other in silence, then Ben smiled "So what can I do for you today, Professor?"

"You're going to Hogsmeade with young Miss Weasley tomorrow?"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded.

"May I ask how you came to this turn of events?"

"Professor?"

"You are an American student, sorted in to Slytherin, and are eighteen years old. She is a Gryffindor, from a family of Gryffindors, and she is only just turned fifteen" Snape paused "This is not something you normally see at Hogwarts, and I am just curious as to what your interest is in her?" Ben gazed at him for a moment, then tilted his head to one side.

"Are you this interested in all your students' lives, or is it just me who gets this special treatment?" He asked curiously.

"I normally don't need to - generally my Slytherins know their limits, and don't do something that is as questionable as this" Snape continued to stare at him, speaking in a level tone.

"Questionable?" Ben leaned forward "You don't think that, in this time of turmoil and chaos, forming inter-house bonds is a good idea?"

"Some bonds can be dangerous" Snape continued in the same voice "And in this time of turmoil, as you put it, visibly and publicly siding with one of the most loathed families in the pure-blood community is not something you can do on a whim"

"But, as you've pointed out, I'm an American" Ben smiled "I don't know any better"

"That's true" Snape let a wry smile cross his lips "But to get back to my original question - is this just a case of a teenage crush, or is there something else?"

"What makes you think I am the aggressor, for want of a better phase?" Ben leaned back "From what I've seen of young Miss Weasley, she is not the shy retiring type, by any stretch of the imagination" Snape tilted his head in acknowledgement "But, if you want the absolute truth, I think it is a bit of both. I like her - she's not like most of the wilting violets you get over here"

"Wilting...."

"Most of the girls in this school are afraid of their own shadows" Ben said with a sigh "Whether it's because of the war, or the last war, but honestly, there are only three or four girls I would give the time of day to, let alone go out with"

"Just out of curiosity?"

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Miss Potter and Miss Patil - the one from Ravenclaw, not the one from Gryffindor" Snape nodded at Ben's list.

"All friends, or relatives, of Mr Potter, I note" He smiled "But you were telling me about Miss Weasley?"

"She's.... fun" Ben shrugged "I'm new, and I don't have a lot of friends. And since I don't want to get involved in the war - I only have a year here before I go home - I don't want to cosy up to the pure-bloods in Slytherin"

"But you're willing to cosy up to the blood-traitors?" Snape asked, then held up his hand before the young man could protest "So to speak"

"They've gone out of their way to make friends with me" Ben said "And I'm hoping that nothing war related will come up while we're out on the weekend" He noticed a slight widening of Snape's pupils, but kept his face steady "If that's all, Professor? I have some studying to do"

"You may go" Snape nodded, and watched as the young man walked out of the door. After he had closed it behind him, Snape took a deep breath, then slowly let it out "Well - it will put Albus' mind at rest at least"

xoxox

On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit, Harry, Dawn and Luna walked in to The Great Hall to find Ben sat next to Ginny at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"You had a word?" Dawn asked quietly, and Harry nodded "Good" She grinned, and turned and walked down the length of the table to where Colin was waiting for her.

"Why didn't I say no?" Harry sighed.

"Because you are a wonderful young man and a perfect older brother" Luna grinned "Doesn't it just suck?"

"You have no idea" He shook his head, then the two of them walked over and sat down opposite Ginny "Good morning you two"

"Good morning" Ginny smiled, then glanced at Ben before looking back to Harry and Luna "Since you're here, I told Ben about our little chat, and about what happened at the end of last year, and he is quite happy to stay with the group while we are out in the village" Harry and Luna turned to Ben, who nodded.

"I know it's nothing to do with me" He continued "Even though I am new, I am not unaware of the times, and I wouldn't want to make any of you spend your weekend worrying about Ginny, instead of having fun"

"Thank you" Harry nodded "We'll try not to make it...." He trailed off as he realised Luna was now staring upwards. He followed her gaze, then shook his head "You've got to be kidding"

"I'm guessing mother found out" Ginny said, her lips tight. The four of them looked up as a dark brown owl flew over to them, and dropped a red envelope in front of the young red-head. She stared at it for a second, then leaned back as Luna whipped out her wand.

"CONTRA LA CLAMATO!" Luna yelled, and a moment later the envelope turned blue, and lay motionless. Ginny and Harry stared at it for a few moments, then looked up at Luna. She stared back at them with a slight smile on her face.

"Where did you learn that?" Ginny asked after a few seconds.

"My mother taught me" Luna smiled softly "With her and Dad working at The Quibbler, breakfast was sometimes a veritable storm of red envelopes and she thought I could help" She glanced up to the staff table, where a few of the professors were looking back at them "Seems we attracted some attention"

"That's a surprise" Ginny smirked "You think they'd never seen someone stop a howler before now" She picked it up "Do you think I should read it?"

"Do you want to?" Harry asked "I mean - can you think of anything Molly might say that you'd want to hear?" Ginny shrugged.

"Probably not" She paused, then picked up the howler, and, turning, threw it on the fire behind them. Harry and Luna gave her a short round of applause, causing her to blush. She turned to Ben "So - you're probably wondering what that's all about"

"No, not really" He grinned at her confused look "Do you think you're the only one with embarrassing family problems?"

xoxox

"But father...."

"Draco - you will listen to me" Lucius stared down at his son "After your humiliating behaviour at the end of last year, The Dark Lord would have had every right to kill you in the most horrific ways possible. And I would have helped him" He paused "However, he has taken it upon himself to give you a second chance, and I believe you should be grateful for that" He grabbed Draco's chin and tilted his head back "Am I making myself clear, or would you prefer to have this discussion next door?" Draco glanced over at the doors to Voldemort's inner sanctum, then shook his head.

"No father - I'll be good"

"Very well" He paused "We are going to attack Hogsmeade. The Dark Lord believes it is time to bring the fear back in to the lives of the mudbloods and muggle-lovers, and that they will be unprepared for any attack" He glanced around "Bella, Wormtail, Draco, Crabbe - you four will come with me, and we will stage a lightening raid"

"Are we going after any one in particular?" Wormtail asked.

"No" Lucius shook his head "But you each have to wound or kill two people, otherwise it will go badly for you when you return" He paused "Any more than that is of course welcome, as are any fires you care to start" He paused again "However I can not emphasise enough that you are not to be captured by anyone"

"What about killed?" Crabbe asked, frowning slightly.

"That's entirely acceptable" Lucius said in a serious tone "And if you think you will be captured, you are ordered to take your own life, rather than risk being caught" He looked around "Very well - report back in one hour, and we will go then"

He watched as the Death Eaters went their various ways, then turned back to his son.

"This is your one chance to redeem yourself, boy. Do not screw it up"

xoxox

"Is everyone ready?" Harry looked around The Entrance Hall, then turned back to the group. The other seven nodded, and he smiled "Very good. Now - after a few little chats, we've decided that we should break in to two groups"

"Dawn, Colin, Ron, Minnie and Harry, Ginny, Ben and me" Luna continued "Four in each carriage, then we can either meet up again in the village, or go our own ways"

"In the group" Hermione added.

"In the group" Luna finished "Any questions?"

"Who picked the groups?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"A combination of Luna, Ron and me" Harry replied, then grinned "Basically no siblings"

"Oh" Dawn nodded, then grinned back "Thank you"

"Oh it's more for my benefit" Harry smirked "You know - so I don't overreact and kill Colin in a fit of annoyance"

"That's very good of you" Colin returned the smirk "So - shall we go?"


	6. Vengeance In Blonde

"So - how do you feel about lunch?" Harry looked over at his three companions.

"Sounds good to me" Luna said with a smile "Ben? Up for some traditional English cooking?"

"I thought we were in Scotland?" Ben frowned.

"Oh - we are" She continued "But the vast, if not nearly complete majority of students come from south of the border, and the pubs - especially The Three Broomsticks - tends to cater more to them than to the few Scottish students" She shrugged "We can go and get some blood-pudding and haggis if you want...."

"No - that's okay" Ben held his hands up with a smile "I'm sure bangers and mash will be quite acceptable" He realised the three mages were staring at him in confusion "And you don't know what that is?"

"I was thinking pizza and buffalo wings" Ginny smirked "But hey - if you feel in the need of a large sausage...." She trailed off, blushing bright red as she realised what she was saying, then turned to Harry "Help!"

"Ben - we are going to have a pizza and some chicken wings, if that's okay?"

"That's fine" Ben paused "But how is that traditional English food, exactly?"

xoxox

"Seems they're having fun" Colin pointed over to where Ginny was blushing bright red as Ben and Luna smirked at her "Or some of them are, at least"

"Do you want to join them for lunch?" Hermione turned to Ron, who shrugged.

"If you want" He glanced at Colin "Feel up to braving the big brother lunch?" The younger student glanced at Dawn, who shrugged.

"Sure - why not" Colin replied, then gave Ron a sly smile "It'll give you a chance to watch Ginny flirting with her new boyfriend" Dawn and Hermione both let out a short laugh as Ron turned to glare at Colin.

"On second thoughts" Ron glanced down the street "How do you feel about The Hog's head? I hear they've got a good Shepherds Pie?"

xoxox

"Hey Hestia - how you doing?" Bill ambled up to his fellow Order member, and looked around the Hogsmeade station.

"Bored out of my skull" She paused "You?"

"If I wasn't here, I'd be buried in one of the Gingotts' vaults, cataloguing various jewels and gems" He shrugged "At least I get to see sunlight today" He looked up at the cloudy sky "Metaphorically speaking of course"

"Would you like to take break?" She asked "It's nearly lunch time"

"I'd say it's way past" He grinned, then suddenly his face fell "But I think we're going to have to wait" He pulled her in to the waiting room, causing her to let out a quiet yelp of surprise.

"Bill! What are you...."

"Five Death Eaters at the top of the platform. I don't think they saw us, but I just wanted to be sure" He closed his eyes for a moment "Okay. I want you to sneak out of here, and raise the alarm"

"What about you?"

"I'll keep an eye on them - see if I can stall them" She glared at him "Look Hestia - you know we have to warn people, otherwise it could be a massacre"

"That's not the problem" She continued to glare at him "It's the part where you stay here" She took his hand "Come on"

"Hes..."

"Either we both go, or we both stay. So what's it going to be, Billy boy?" Bill stared at her for half a second, then shook his head.

"Sometimes, I really loath you"

"I know" She grinned, then pulled out her wand "Lets go"

xoxox

"Mind if we join you?" Harry looked up as Dawn, Ron, Hermione and Colin walked up to the table. He looked at the other three, who all shrugged.

"By all means" He smiled and gestured to the table.

"So what are you talking about?" Ron looked around. Ginny paused, then smirked.

"You" She grinned.

"Really?"

"No" She shook her head "I just thought it'd be funny"

"Ha ha" Ron said sarcastically.

"Your friends were filling me in a little more about the war" Ben said quietly "And about the last time you were here"

"Oh" Ron paused "That" He frowned "You couldn't find anything fun to talk about?"

"I think Ginny and Harry wanted to ensure that I wasn't getting in over my head" Ben replied with a smile "They seem to think that being friends with them is a dangerous occupation"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Luna grinned.

"Really?" Colin asked in surprise.

"Of course not" Luna paused "Mostly cause no one gets paid to be our friend, so it can't be an occupation" She grinned at the various moans and groans her statement received, then suddenly turned and looked at the door.

"Lu?" Harry narrowed his eyes "Something up?"

"Oh - it's probably nothing" She replied "If you'll excuse me for a second?" Without waiting for a response, she stood up and walked over to the bar. As the group watched, she exchanged a few words with Madame Rosmerta, then, looking around the room, came back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Dawn asked, glancing at the door.

"Oh - yes" Luna nodded, then paused "Well - mostly. I mean - aside from the screaming outside and the fact someone seems to be using killing curses outside, everything is fine and dandy" They all stared at her "Oh sorry, did I forget to mention them?"

"So it appears" Harry stood up and drew his wand "Ginny, Colin, Ron - stay here and guard the rest of the customers and - well - Ben" He shrugged apologetically "Sorry, but I don't know how good you are, and this doesn't seem to be the best time to find out"

"Fine by me" Ben nodded, drawing his wand. Harry nodded in return, then turned to the others "You three - come with me" Luna, Dawn and Hermione stood up, and followed him to the door.

"Why...." Ben started, but before he could continue, Ron smiled.

"Despite their age, Luna and Dawn are two of the most powerful witches you will ever meet. And my Minnie is by far and away the smartest" He paused "Plus the three of us are better at defensive magic, rather than offensive" He looked around "Gin - take the left. Colin - the right. Ben - go and guard the back, just in case they circle round" Colin and Ginny nodded, while Ben frowned "What?"

"How do you know I can do it?"

"I don't" Ron admitted "But if Ginny likes you, you can't be completely useless" He shrugged "Go hide behind the bar if you're scared, but right now I need to concentrate on the door, so what ever you're going to do, just do it and let me be" Ron turned, pulling out his wand. Ben watched for a moment, then turned and jogged to the back of the main room.

"You were a bit hard on him, don't you think?" Ginny whispered, not looking away from the front entrance to the pub.

"If we don't all get horribly killed, I'll apologise later" Ron replied, smiling slightly.

"Fair enough" She paused "So - what do you think of him?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you like him? I mean - do you think you could be friends in the future?" She realised Ron was staring at her in disbelief "What? You don't like him?"

"You want to talk about this now?" He asked, gesturing at the door.

"Why not?" She asked "I mean - you're not going anywhere, and if we try to wait for the next time we're not in mortal danger, I might be fifty years old" He let out a short laugh.

"I suppose" He paused "What was the question again?"

xoxox

"Where are they?" Harry popped his head up from behind a bench and looked around "Don't Death Eaters usually rampage a little better than this?"

"Maybe they're being circumspect" Hermione replied "I mean - after last time, they might be more worried about att.... wargh!"

"Sorry" Luna whispered from her position lying on top of her friend "But I'm pretty sure that blasting curse probably would have ruined your hair, if not taken your head off"

"That's okay" Hermione replied whispered back "But if you could...." She made a gesture for Luna to get off her, and the young witch nodded, and slid to one side.

"Okay - since Snumblemoose's Order seems to have taken the day off, I guess we should do something" Harry looked up and down the street, but aside from the five figures in black robes, and small number of villagers who were all trying to get out of the firing line, the village appeared to be empty "Dawn, Minnie - can you go round the back of the post office, and cut them off from behind?"

"Yes boss" The two girls replied, causing Harry to roll his eyes as they scampered off.

"Next person to call me boss...." He started, then shook his head "Never mind. Lu - you sure you want to do this?"

"Couldn't be more surer captain, my captain" She grinned, then added "Well - you did say not to call you boss"

"I did, didn't I?" He returned her grin, then his face became serious "Okay - on three, you go high, I'll go low"

"Yes sir" She replied with an equally serious tone.

"One. Two. Three!"

xoxox

"ALBUS! Death Eaters in Hogsmeade!" Hestia's voice echoed through Dumbledore's office as he stared at the floo.

"We'll be right there" He replied, then, as soon as the floo went dark, he lit it up again "Minister Fudge - there are Death Eaters in Hogsmeade - we need Auror support"

"I'll get on it" Fudge's voice came back, then the fire went out a second time. Pulling his wand, Dumbledore turned, and ran out of his office.

xoxox

"INCDENIO!" Wormtail launched a fireball down the street, and watched as it crashed in to the door of The Three Broomsticks "That's right! Burn you disease infested stink-hole!" Lucius watched him, then shook his head.

"How The Dark Lord puts up with him, I'll never understand" He thought, then he turned as a movement caught his eye "PROTEGO!"

His shield flashed in to view a second before a blasting curse bounced off it, exploding harmlessly on the street.

"So - widdle Wovegood wants to pway, does she?" Bella's voice rang through the streets.

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" Harry yelled, but then he ducked down as Draco sent a blasting curse over his head. Lucius laughed, then but then turned in surprise as the sound of a breaking bone filled the air.

xoxox

"Oh crap!" Dawn yelled as they rounded the corner.

"No - it's not us" Hermione said almost at once, pointing down the street to where Draco was lying prone on the ground, grasping on to his leg "I think Luna got him"

"Woohoo!" Dawn smiled "Shall we...."

"CRUCIO!"

xoxox

"LUNA!" Ron and Ginny both looked up in surprise as Harry's tortured cry carried in to the pub. A second later, Ron was bolting forward, flinging the door open.

"REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" He screamed, then a second later he heard Ginny echo his cry, and four blasting curses flew across the street, exploding on all sides of the Death Eaters.

xoxox

"RETREAT!" Lucius yelled.

xoxox

"Ron, Ginny - get Madame Rosemerta! NOW!" Harry paid no attention as the Death Eaters apparated away. Instead he knelt down next to the convulsing Luna, and started stroking her hair "It'll be alright love - someone's coming"

xoxox

Dawn and Hermione skidded to a halt, watching in helpless horror as Harry tended to his girlfriend. A moment later they drew their wands as the sound of multiple apparation cracks filled the silence.

xoxox

"DROP YOUR WANDS" Tonks yelled her command, then gestured for the Aurors to spread out and look around. She walked up to Harry, but when he didn't even look up, she turned to Dawn and Hermione "Report"

"Five Death Eaters" Dawn said quickly "I think there was Bellatrix, Draco, Wormtail and two others - maybe Lucius?" She glanced at Hermione, who shrugged "Anyway - they were burning and generally torturing as they came down. We came out to stop them, since no one else wanted to apparently, and they fled" Tonks looked down to where Harry was still cradling Luna in his arms.

"And Miss Lovegood?"

"Bella cast the cruciatus on her" Hermione said in a tight voice "After Luna broke Draco's leg"

"Oh god" Ginny ran up, followed by Ron "Is she...."

"I don't know" Dawn said in barely controlled voice "But we have to get her up to Hogwarts, now" She looked around, then turned back to Tonks "Where's Dumbledore? Isn't he supposed to stop this sort of things? Him and the other bird watchers?"

"I'm sure they're on their way" Tonks replied, but before she could say anything else, Hermione interrupted.

"That's not a lot of help right now, is it?" She snapped, then turned back to where Madame Rosemerta was now tending to Luna, while Harry had taken a step back. He looked around, nodded to Hermione and Dawn then went back to looking down at Luna.

"Okay" Dawn said quickly "Minnie - go summon mum and dad. If we can't get to Hogwarts in the next minute or so, we're going to St Mungo's"

"Yes Dawn" Hermione nodded, then turned and ran towards The Three Broomsticks. Ron followed her, and as they went inside, Colin and Ben emerged from the pub to join the others.

"Luna?" Ben asked.

"Tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange" Dawn said quickly "But right now I need you two to run back to Hogwarts and find out where the hell the staff are"

"Okay" Colin replied, and Ben nodded, then the two of them turned and started running back up the street. Dawn watched them go, then turned to Tonks.

"Miss Tonks - can you create a portkey that will take Harry, Luna and me to St Mungos?"

"Of course" Tonks nodded "But shouldn't you wait for the Headmaster? If you are going to...."

"The Headmaster is not here, Miss Tonks" Dawn said in cold voice "And I am going to get my future sister-in-law the help she needs even if it means I get expelled in the process"

"Happily, I don't think you will need to do that" Dawn span round, wand raised, to find Dumbledore walking up behind her "I am here, and can ensure that Miss Lovegood gets the treatment she needs as soon as possible"

"You took your time!" Dawn snapped.

"I'm afraid I was...."

"Explain later" Dawn continued "Portkey, now"

"Of course" Dumbledore walked over to where Harry and Rosemerta were stood over Luna, and pulled out a plastic mouse from his robes "Miss Potter - are you...."

"Mum and Dad will be here in a moment" Dawn replied "I'll wait for them"

"Very well" Dumbledore frowned, but then leaning over, activated the portkey, spiriting the other three away. Dawn stared at the spot for a moment, then turned back to Tonks.

"Auror Tonks - I am sorry" She said in a formal tone "I let my temper get the better of me, and you didn't deserve it"

"Don't worry about it, kid" Tonks smiled grimly "If it was my friend lying there, I might've been equally snippy"

"Still - it was wrong of me" Dawn smiled.

"Seriously - not a problem" Tonks replied, then paused "And compared to the abuse you gave Professor Dumbledore, I got off quite lightly"

"Oh - yeah" Dawn paused, then shrugged "Well - he's supposed to be looking after us. I say it's he who got off lightly, given the circumstances"

"To say the least" Both women turned, and Dawn let out a sigh of relief as she saw Sirius and Emily walking towards them.

"Dad! Mum!" She ran over and threw her arms around them. For a moment, then three of them hugged, then Sirius drew back and looked around.

"So - what's going on? And how did you end up in charge?"

xoxox

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked, not looking up from the now sleeping form of his girlfriend.

"She just needs a night's rest, and she'll be fine" Madame Pomfrey said gently "Rosemerta did enough to ensure there was no permanent damage, and with the post-cruciatus potions, the only thing she will feel is a bit of stiffness in the morning"

"Thank you!" Harry let out a sigh of relief, then stood up and hugged both of the women who'd helped him "I know it might not mean much, but consider me and my family in both of your debts - if there's anything you need, we will do our best to help you"

"Thank you, Mr Potter" Rosemerta nodded, then turned to Madame Pomfrey "If you'll excuse me, I should be getting back"

"By all means" Pomfrey nodded "And good job!"

"Thanks" Rosemerta grinned, then turned and walked out of the infirmary. Harry watched her go, then turned back to Pomfrey.

"I can stay here tonight?" He asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Harry" Dumbledore said from the other side of the room "I am sure Madame Pomfrey has everything in hand" Harry didn't turn, but instead continued talking to the healer.

"Luna has the occasional nightmare" He said in a quiet voice "After her mother died, and after the tournament" He glanced over at his girlfriend "When I was going through a bad period, she stayed with me, and helped me sleep. I'd like to be able to return the favour"

"Of course" Pomfrey nodded, not looking at Dumbledore either "You can stay as long as she needs you"

"Poppy...." Dumbledore started, but the healer whirled round to glare at him.

"This is my infirmary, Albus, and I will thank you not to interfere in the treatment of my patients" For a few minutes, they stared at each other, then Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course - forgive me" He turned to Harry "Give my best wishes to Miss Lovegood when she wakes up, and while it seems I can't command you to leave, I would suggest at least trying to get some sleep - you have had a long day"

"I'm well aware of that, Headmaster" Harry said in a cool voice, then turned, and walked over to the bed, sitting down in the chair next to it. Dumbledore watched him for a moment, then turned and walked out of the infirmary without another word.

xoxox

"How's Luna?" Ron, Ginny, Dawn. Colin and Hermione looked up as Sirius and Emily walked in to the Gryffindor common room.

"She'll be fine after a night's rest" He said "Harry's going to spend the night there - make sure she doesn't suffer from nightmares" The others nodded, remembering previous summers.

"How's Ben?" Emily asked Ginny.

"He's fine as well" The younger girl replied "He wasn't really involved, and went back to the dungeons - he thought we would probably want to talk" She glanced over at Dawn, who smiled.

"We were just going to a meeting" She said quietly, then glanced at Colin, but he merely smiled.

"Go - I need to write to my parents anyway - let them know everything's okay"

"Thanks" Dawn smiled softly at him, then turned back to the others "Shall we?"

As they group walked out of the common room, Dawn walked next to Ginny.

"You're sure Ben's okay?" She asked her friend "He seemed to leave in a bit of a hurry...."

"He's fine" Ginny insisted "He said he just wanted to let us talk, and that he'd see us later"

xoxox

"WHO WERE THEY?" Ben yelled at the creatures in the room.

"Followers of this Dark Mage who calls himself Flight of Death, glorious one" One of the replied, cowering on the floor.

"Where can I find them?" Ben asked, still yelling.

"We believe they are located at an old house in Sussex, great one" Another of the creatures said.

"Good" Ben's voice was suddenly calm "Because I think I owe them a visit" He paused, then grinned "Although I don't think it will be me who goes"

xoxox

"Is your leg feeling better, son?" Lucius stared down at Draco as he lay in bed.

"A little, father" Draco replied weekly "Thank you"

"Do not thank me" Lucius shook his head "If it had been up to me, I would've left you there for your failure" He paused "But your mother has different ideas of loyalty, and believes that healing you is the way to ensure you can continue our cause" He shook his head "I indulge her too much, as I indulged you as a child"

"Yes, father" Draco nodded, then closed his eyes. Lucius watched him for a moment longer, then turned and stalked out of the room.

He strode down the corridor, then flung the door to his bedroom open, and stopped short.

"Hello, Lucius" Bella smiled at him.

"Bella" Lucius merely inclined his head "What do you want?"

"I thought since my sister was in such disfavour with you, you might appreciate..... alternative company" She smiled salaciously. Lucius stared at her for a moment longer, then returned her smile.

He leaned over to kiss her, but was interrupted by the sound of screaming.

xoxox

James Fitzwilliam Bennett was feeling very proud. He had been given guard duty outside Malfoy Manor for the first time, and was intent on doing it to the very best of his ability.

So when a young, blonde woman walked up the road towards him, he strode forward and raised his wand.

"Halt!" He called out, then took another step forward when she didn't "I said STOP!" He yelled. The woman, without turning her head or even glancing at him, made a tiny gesture with her hand, and James suddenly felt himself flying through the air.

A feeling which ended suddenly a few seconds later when he crashed in to the wall of the Manor, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

The blonde woman didn't break her stride, and one second, and another wave of her hand later, she had smashed in the door, and she continued in to the Manor.

xoxox

"What the hell's going on?" Lucius burst out of his room, staring wildly around as dozens of ward-alarms went off at once.

"Something...." A passing Death Eater said breathlessly "Something's broke through...." He stopped as all the wards stopped screaming at once "Through the wards, sir"

"Where is it now?" Lucius turned around, wondering what could be causing the danger.

"BRING ME BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!" A loud piercing voice echoed through the Manor "NOW!"

"What the hell is that?" Bella stood up "And what does it want with me?"

"You" Lucius turned back to the Death Eater "Go find out"

"Yes, master" He bowed, and shot off down the corridor. Lucius turned back to Bellatrix.

"We should go" He said quickly. Bellatrix nodded, and together they turned and walked down the corridor.

xoxox

"STO...." The blonde woman striding through Malfoy Manor waved her hand, sending another Death Eater crashing in to the wall beside her. She stopped for a moment, then, with a feral smile, she turned and, ripping a hole in the wall, strode off in a different direction.

xoxox

"There's a portkey in the...." Bella started, then stopped as they heard a huge ripping sound behind them. They both span round, wands raised, then trailed off at the sight in front of them.

A young, blonde woman in a slinky red dress was staring at them with a look of utter contempt.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bella yelled, then stared in complete disbelief as the killing curse merely struck her and vanished, leaving only a slight tare in the dress. The blonde woman looked down then up again, glaring at Bella.

"You tore my dress!" She said in what Bella could only describe as a pouty voice "Do you know how much I'm going to kill you for that?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bella screamed again, but this time the woman held up her hand and caught the killing curse.

"YOU!" She turned to Lucius "Do you want to die?"

"Not really" Lucius replied honestly.

"How about her? Will you die to protect her?" Lucius turned to Bella, then, with a barely apologetic look, shook his head.

"No"

"Then go. And warn your puny master that I'll be coming for him next" She smiled "Bye bye" Lucius gulped, then vanished. The blonde woman turned to Bella, who was slowly backing away "Oh don't go yet, Bells - we're not done yet" She started to walk forward slowly, stalking her prey "No where near"

xoxox

"My Lord....." Lucius barrelled in to the inner sanctum, and dropped to one knee "We were attacked...." Before he could get any more out, there was a scream from the back of the room. He tried to spin round, and only succeeded in falling over.

So when Bella's mangled and broken body fell from above him, there was very little he could do to avoid it landing on him.


	7. A New Enemy

"Following the attack in Hogsmeade today, I am afraid tomorrow's visit has been cancelled" Dumbledore announced, pausing to allow the students to groan "In addition, I am going to review the security arrangements for future visits, to ensure that safety and security won't be compromised" He looked around, then noticed Severus Snape walking in to the back of the hall, looking very agitated "I am hopeful that by Christmas we should be able to reinstate the visits with enough security to protect you all" There were a few more moans "Thank you for listening - you are dismissed"

xoxox

"So what do you make of that?" Dawn glanced across the hall to where Dumbledore and Snape were talking quietly.

"Could just be normal Order stuff" Hermione replied, then narrowed her eyes "Then again...." They all turned as Snape started gesturing across the hall to where Neville Longbottom was sat, chatting with Lavender Brown.

"Do you think we should ask?" Ginny asked quietly "I mean - since Harry's still in the infirmary...."

"No" Dawn shook her head "I had a quick word with him earlier, and after our little performance, he wants us to keep our heads down as much as possible"

"Oh" Ginny paused, then shrugged "Did he say anything else?"

"That Luna was sleeping well, and should be back for breakfast tomorrow" Everyone else smiled, but Dawn continued "However you should all keep your pendants on over night"

"Why?" Hermione asked, her confusion mirrored in the other's faces.

"Well - don't tell him I put it like this, but I think Luna's attack got him a little paranoid, and he doesn't entirely trust that Hogwarts is completely safe" She sighed "Basically any alarm will be either to flee or to go to the infirmary to form a last line" She paused as they stared at her "Like I said - I'm hoping it's just a side effect of the attack, panic and a lack of sleep, and that he will be less crazy in the morning"

"Here's hoping" Ron said with a slight smile, then they all turned as both Dumbledore and Snape walked over to where Neville was still talking to Lavender.

"Mister Longbottom - could you come with Professor Snape and I to my office? We have something to discuss"

"Is it.... Gran?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Your Grandmother is fine" Snape said quietly "And she will be joining us in the office. Now - come along" The Defence Professor turned and stalked out of the hall, with Dumbledore escorting Neville after him.

The group watched them leave, then Dawn turned back to Hermione, who had an odd look on her face.

"Min?" Hermione continued to stare out of the door "MIN" Dawn reached out and shook her friend.

"What?" Hermione turned "Oh - sorry. But I think I know what Snumblesnore is going to tell Neville"

"What?"

"That Bellatrix Lestrange is dead"

xoxox

"Pardon me?" Neville glanced over at his Gran, who had a similar look of shock on her face.

"Madame Longbottom - you are aware of my.... duties in The Order?" Snape asked. Augusta nodded "Following the attack on Hogsmeade, I was summoned to a meeting, where I was informed that Malfoy Manor had been raised to the ground, and that Bellatrix had been killed"

"She's really dead?" Neville asked in a quiet voice.

"I saw her corpse" Snape nodded "And believe me when I tell you she did not die well"

"Do you know who's responsible?" Augusta asked after a moment. Snape glanced over at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"We aren't sure" He admitted "A few of the Death Eaters that escaped described a young blonde woman of incredible power, who tore through the wards, the doors and even the walls of The Manor as if they weren't there"

"Good lord" The older woman shook her head in disbelief "And they have no idea who she is?"

"Not exactly" Dumbledore replied "However, along with the body of Bellatrix, two more Death Eaters were returned with injuries that we, and The Ministry, have seen before" He paused "However, that is a topic for another time. We merely wished to inform you that the monster who tortured your family is dead"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Augusta stood up, and Neville followed her lead "May I request a favour?"

"Of course" Dumbledore tilted his head.

"I would like to take Neville to visit his parents tomorrow, if that is acceptable? I understand that there will be no Hogsmeade visit, and I can assure you that I will see to his safety"

"By all means" Dumbledore nodded "If you wish, he can leave with you tonight?" The two Longbottoms exchanged glances, then Augusta turned back.

"That will not be necessary, Albus" She smiled "I will collect him after breakfast tomorrow, and we will return in time for the evening meal"

"Then I will see you then" Dumbledore stood up "Mr Longbottom - can I ask that you keep this information to yourself until we have had time to inform The Ministry?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Neville nodded "I won't tell anyone until it is general knowledge"

"Thank you" He smiled "You are welcome to walk your Grandmother back to the apparation point, as long as you do not stray outside the wards"

"Yes, sir" Neville smiled, then turned and offered his arm to his Gran and together, they walked out of the office.

Dumbledore waited until the door was closed, then turned to Snape.

"Tom was sure of the injuries?" He asked intently.

"Yes, Albus" Snape nodded "Davies and Gray had both had their brains sucked dry - just like Parkinson last year"

"And he believes it was this.... this blonde girl who did it?"

"They can't be sure" Snape shrugged "The phrase mayhem and chaos seems to have been tailor made for the circumstances, but yes - they believe it was this woman"

"But they don't know who she is?"

"We know that she's an all powerful killing machine who is entirely resistant to magic" Snape smirked "But that's not going to help much, is it?"

"Not really, no" Dumbledore sighed "Very well - I will arrange a visit with Minister Fudge and Director Bones, and inform them of this new information" He paused "The wards at Malfoy Manor..... were they good?"

"Best money could buy" Snape replied "But if you are asking if they compare to the wards round the school?" He paused as Dumbledore nodded "About seventy five percent as good, if that"

"And in your opinion, if this blonde woman were to come here...."

"We wouldn't stand a chance"

xoxox

"You really think so?" Harry looked away from Luna's sleeping form to where Dawn and Hermione were sat on the opposite bed "Bella's dead?"

"Either that or one of the LeStrange brothers" Hermione replied "It's the only thing I can think of that would involve Snape and Dumbledore talking to Neville - assuming it wasn't his gran"

"Wow" Harry leaned back in his chair "But they didn't give any clues?"

"No" Dawn shook her head.

"Pity" He shrugged "What did Dumble's say about the attack?"

"That tomorrow's visit is cancelled, and future visits are suspended" Hermione replied with a sigh "He didn't mention Luna's injuries though - whether he wanted to hide the fact a student was hurt, or he just didn't think it was worth mentioning I'm not sure, but I suspect it's the second"

"That makes me feel so loved" A raspy voice came from behind them, and they all three turned to see Luna trying to prop herself up on the pillows. Harry paused, then gently levitated her forward so he could sit behind her on the bed "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Potter?" She asked, then coughed twice "Eugh!"

"Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" Dawn was up and off the bed before Luna had finished coughing, but the young Ravenclaw shook her head.

"It's nothing" She paused "And don't give me that doubtful look, Mr Potter - I just need a drink of water"

"I'll get one" Hermione stood up and walked down the infirmary, while Harry reached up and stroked Luna's hair gently.

"Are you sure...."

"I'm a little stiff" Luna admitted "And I think in about ten minutes I'm going to have a headache like you wouldn't believe, but aside from that - my first experience of the cruciatus curse? Not as bad as I thought"

"But not something you'd want to do again, right?" Dawn asked, and Luna, smiling slightly, nodded.

"I'm not in any hurry to repeat it" She added "So - you think Bellatrix is dead?"

"We don't know for sure" Harry said from behind her "But it seems probable" He paused "Which does give us a potential problem"

"Why?" Dawn asked, then turned as Hermione returned and handed a small mug to Luna.

"Thanks" Luna smiled, then took a long drink, while Hermione turned to Dawn.

"Dumbledore isn't going to attack Malfoy Manor" She said matter-of-factly "He doesn't have the will to do it - he didn't do it after Pansy's murder last year, and today's was no where near that serious" She glanced at Luna, who nodded "And while Minister Fudge and Director Bones do have the will, I'm pretty sure they would've told your parents if they'd launched an attack so overwhelming it killed one of Voldemort's chief henchmen"

"True" Dawn nodded.

"So - we don't think it's The Order, and we don't think it's The Ministry" Harry said, then smiled "And we are fairly certain it's not The Inner Council" The other laughed "Then - who is it?" He looked at Hermione and his sister, then noticed Luna was breathing a little more steadily "Min - could you hold Luna up for a second?"

"Sure" Hermione took Luna in her arms, while Harry slipped out from behind her. Then he watched as she slowly lowered Luna down to the bed, and a second later Luna rolled on to her side, and started snoring lightly.

"She's wiped out" Harry said with a fond smile "Dawn - can you and Minnie talk to the others? I don't want to leave her"

"Of course" Dawn nodded "Do you want me to tell them about this new enemy?"

"Only The Council" He replied quietly "Not that I don't trust Colin or Ben, but...."

"We'll make sure they understand" Hermione said with a slight grin, then turned to Dawn "Come on, Dawn-patrol - time to go"

"Dawn-patrol?" Harry asked curiously.

"She's getting me back for calling her Minuet, Minotaur and Mindermast" Dawn grinned "But don't worry - it will only spur me to come with even more interesting names"

"I'll bet" Harry grinned as the two girls walked out of the infirmary, then turned and sat back down next to Luna.

"There's someone new out there, Lu" He said quietly "Someone we don't know"

xoxox

Ben stared up at the ceiling above his bed, and wondered if anyone had seen him returning the previous night.

After he'd returned from his sister's.... dwelling, he had realised it was past one in the morning. He was fairly certain the wards wouldn't register him - a benefit of his family inheritance - but given the events of the day, he was worried the Headmaster might have actually taken the drastic step of putting guards out.

He glanced over and looked at the clock.

"Breakfast time" He sighed "I suppose I should go and see what fun and frolics little sister has wrought"

After he had washed and dressed, he walked down to The Great Hall, and wandered in, looking around.

"Luna?" He exclaimed in surprise as he caught sight of the students sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Hello!" Luna waved cheerily at him "Come sit down" Ben stared at her for a few moments, then shrugged and walked over to the group.

"You're better?"

"Apparently so" Luna grinned happily "But it was only a short burst, and I had a good doctor" She glanced at Harry with a fond smile.

"Wow" He paused "From what I'd heard about....." He stopped as Luna held her hand up, then turned to look up the hall as Dumbledore stood up behind the staff table.

"As I mentioned yesterday, today's Hogsmeade visit has had to be cancelled" The Headmaster said in a sombre tone "However, as compensation, of sorts, a number of former students have agreed to come back to put on an exhibition Quidditch match against a newly formed staff team" There were a few cheers, and almost all the students seemed to perk up at the news "It will start at three this afternoon, and everyone is invited" He paused "In addition, there will be a feast this evening, where you can talk to the members of the winning team, and the former students as well" There was a ripple of laughter through the hall.

"On a slightly more serious note, I have an announcement" He paused and took a deep breath "Last night, during a covert raid by Ministry Forces, a number of Death Eaters were captured and killed, including one of Lord Voldemort's chief henchmen Bellatrix LeStrange" He paused, then realised everyone was staring at him in surprised silence "Sadly, two Aurors died in the raid. But they have dealt a major blow to the forces of darkness, and the world is a better place today for their sacrifice" He looked around "If I could ask you all to stand in silence, to remember the two Aurors who made the ultimate sacrifice"

Harry, Luna and Dawn exchanged glances, then they rose, followed by the others a second later.

xoxox

"Covert Ministry Forces?" Ginny shook her head as they walked out of The Great Hall "I take it we're not buying that?"

"It's possible" Dawn admitted "But if they were going to launch a full scale attack, we're pretty sure they would've informed Mum and Dad"

"So why would Dumbledore lie? And is it his lie, or Fudge's?" Ron asked. The others all looked at each other, then Harry shrugged.

"I think we need to talk to Dad as soon as possible" He said after a moment, then paused "Hey - wasn't he one of the big Quidditch stars of his year?"

"Along with Dad, yeah" Dawn nodded, then paused "Okay - that made more sense in my head"

"Don't worry" Ron smiled "We understand" He smiled "You think he'll be here?"

"There's one way to find out...."

xoxox

"Mum? Are you there?" Emily turned as Dawn's head came out of the fireplace.

"Dawn? What's wrong? Is Luna alright?" She bounded over to the hearth.

"What? Oh - no. Luna's fine. Everyone's okay" Dawn paused "We were just wondering if we'd be seeing you this afternoon?" Emily stared at her in surprise for a moment, then sighed.

"Min?"

"Harry actually" Dawn grinned "Seems his obsession with Quidditch doesn't just extend to the current crop of players"

"He is his father's son" Emily smiled "Sirius wanted to surprise you - the five of us will be there just after lunch, so if you can all pretend to be surprised, it would probably make him happy"

"We'll do our best" Dawn returned the smile "By the way - have you heard anything about Bellatrix?"

"Aside from her death?" Emily asked, and Dawn nodded "No, but Minister Fudge asked Remus and Sirius to go in, so maybe they'll be able to tell you more this afternoon"

"We're seeing you this afternoon?" Dawn asked in surprise, cauisng Emily to laugh.

"Well done, sweetie" She smiled "Now - go have some fun, and enjoy the match this afternoon"

"Yes mother" Dawn nodded, then her head vanished. Emily stared at the flames for a second, then stood up, shaking her head.

"I told him he'd never do pull it off"

xoxox

"How are you feeling?" Ginny sat down next to Ben in the Library.

"Me?" Ben frowned "Why...."

"After my first battle - taking down a sixty-foot long magical snake - I threw up what felt like everything I'd ever eaten, and didn't keep anything down for two days" She shivered "Which was nothing compared to the year after"

"First battle.... oh - the fight in Hogsmeade?" He paused, then shrugged "Well - I was in the back of the pub for most of it, and didn't really see anything" He glanced at her "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for asking" She smiled "Since my first time, I've been involved in more fights than you can imagine" She paused, and sighed "And while it never gets easy, I'm sad to say it does get easier" She paused "I know Harry told you about some of this, but if you want to...."

"Trying to get rid of me already?" He asked with a sly grin, but her face stayed serious.

"I'm not kidding" She said, her tone flat "The war is only going to get worse, Ben, and before it ends I'm pretty sure one of us is going to die" She looked up at him "Maybe more than one of us. Maybe all of us" She glanced down again "If you stay involved with us - if you choose to fight on our side - then you might well die too" Ben smiled, then it faded as he realised she was serious.

"Ginny - I know the situation. Even before the attack yesterday, I knew that this war could, and probably would, get ugly" He paused "And not to sound all soppy and sacchariney, but I think you're worth the risk" Ginny stared at him for a second, then smiled.

"You say the sweetest things sometimes" She paused "Okay - I will stop trying to get rid of you" She waited a moment, then added "For now anyway - I can't promise anything"

"If that's all I can get, that's what I will take" He looked around "We've got about four hours or so before the match. Any ideas what you'd like to do?"

xoxox

"So - what do we do?" Sirius looked around at his wife and two friends "Tell Dawn?"

"Maybe" Emily sighed "I mean - now we know who Glorificus is, and what she looks like - I think telling Dawn, and more importantly Harry is not such a bad idea"

"But we don't know why she attacked Malfoy Manor" Remus leaned forward intently "Why she killed Bella"

"Does it matter?" Alison shrugged "We know what she wants to do with Dawn. Do we really care how many bad guys she slaughters in the meantime?" She looked around, and the others all considered it, then nodded.

"Okay. This afternoon - after we've kicked Albus' bony ass up and down the Quidditch Pitch - we'll have a word with Harry and Dawn, and leave it up to them whether they tell the rest" Sirius paused, then shook his head in amusement "Like they're not going to tell them as soon as they're alone"

xoxox

"WELCOME EVERYBODY! Welcome to the First Alumni vs Staff Quidditch Match!" Luna's voice rang out across the Quiditch Pitch. Half an hour before, Dumbledore had asked Harry and her to commentate on the match.

 _flashback_

"You know my Dad's playing in this game?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am aware your guardian will be taking part" Dumbledore nodded.

"And that The Weasley Twins and Oliver Wood are also coming back to play"

"Do you have a point, Harry?"

"Are you expecting this commentary to be in anyway fair and balanced?" Luna stared at Dumbledore.

"No" He shook his head "But I am convinced that between the two of you, you can make it entertaining" Luna and Harry exchanged glances, and then - to Dumbledore's slight surprise - moved their fingers in a few complicated motions - then looked up.

"Okay" Harry nodded "We'll do it"

"Thank you" Dumbledore smiled.

 _end flashback_

"In order to make this a little more fun" Luna continued "My friend and partner the incomparable Harry Potter" She paused as a burst of cheers rang round the stadium "Has decided to take the Alumni side, while I will be taking the staff side" There were a few boos "Yes, I know - we're all hoping they get their asses kicked to hell and back..."

"MISS LOVEGOOD!" McGonagall's voice could easily be heard without the magical megaphone.

"Sorry, Professor" Luna smirked "But anyway - playing for the staff at keeper is the man they call Headmaster, the great Albus Dumbledore!" A few scattered cheers ran out "Following him at beater are our very own little and large of advanced magic, Filius Flitwick and Erasmus Vector!" A few more cheers "For chasers, we have the indomitable trio of carers - Professor Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Severus 'The Hammer' Snape!" A number of laughs rang through the ground as Snape glared across at Luna "Oh come on 'Hammer', you know you always wanted a cool nickname!" She paused "Now, now - you know the peace sign should be the other way!" With a smile she glanced at Harry, who returned the grin "And finally, the woman who is always seeking for our destiny is today seeking for the snitch - Professor Sybil Treeeeeeelawny!" There were more cheers this time as the divination professor flew out to join the rest of her team.

"And now, for the alumni, we have possibly the greatest keeper in recent memory, now playing for the currently unbeaten Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood!" Harry took over the commentary "Followed by his two partners in crime, the glorious Twins Weasley!" The Gryffindor end of the stand erupted as the three former students flew out of the changing rooms "Joined at chaser by none other than Kingsley 'The Hat' Shacklebolt and Amelia 'The Director' Bones" This time more cheers erupted "And rounding out the chasers there's the man that some of us call Sirius, some of us call Mister Black, and one of us call 'That mongrel bastard'" He paused as Snape smirked "But I just call him Dad - Mister Sirius Lee Black!" Sirius glared at him while the rest of the stadium burst in to laughter "And finally, the woman who can be anyone and will hopefully be our lucky charm today, N...." He started, but, after a somewhat scary look from the woman just flying on to the pitch "The woman with No First Name!" A number of people laughed, while the rest merely clapped as Tonks flew on to the pitch.

"And with the teams ready, our totally unbiased, disinterested and independent referee - who coincidentally has a performance review carried out by Professor Dumbledore coming up tomorrow morning - Madame Yolanda Hooch!" Luna smiled over at the flying Professor, who grinned back "Just kidding - we all love you, Madame Hooch!!" The flying professor waved to the crowd then turned back.

"Now - I want a good, clean game" She looked to either side "And yes, I'm talking to you, Sirius and Severus" Both men glared at each other, but nodded "Very well then - to your places!!"

xoxox

"Oh come on ref!" Luna yelled with a laugh "How is that not a foul?"

"Because Professor Snape was asking for it!" Harry replied "Flying so close to Director Bones tail..." He paused "That so did not come out right!"

"You're telling me" Luna burst out laughing.

xoxox

"And with the game nearing the hour mark, The Alumni Team have taken an almost unassailable lead. Looks like Dumbledore's Destroyers need a miracle" Luna looked up to the sky "Come on Founders - we need a goal - something really terrific!"

"AND DIRECTOR BONES SCORES AGAIN!!" Harry yelled with glee, then turned to his girlfriend "You should have been specific, love"

"Pffth!" She blew a raspberry at him, then turned back and started bouncing up and down on her heels "It looks Trelawney has seen the snitch - she's jetting off down the pitch like a clown on steroids"

"But the Honky-Tonk woman is following her" Harry continued.

"It's neck and neck as they charge towards the end of the pitch"

"Tonks pulls in to a slight lead"

"But Trelawney pulls it back"

"They both reach out"

"And...."

"BONES SCORES!"  
"TRELAWNEY GETS THE... what?"

xoxox

"Master - I have information from our spy in The Ministry" Lucius bowed low "He apologises for the delay in getting it for us, but it seems the DMLE and Intelligence Division is being particularly tight-lipped about this woman"

"I trust you made him pay for the delay?"

"Of course" Lucius smiled "But I admit I went a little easier on him, because I believe what he has to say will interest you"

"Is that so?" Voldemort leaned forward.

"Yes, my Lord" Lucius smiled "The Ministry has records of a number of attacks that are similar to the ones this woman perpetrated against your followers" He glanced at the parchment in his hand "Over the past eigtheen months or so, a number of muggles have turned up with their minds emptied"

"Muggles?" Voldemort frowned "She's attacking muggles?"

"From the various reports, it seems she is attacking people indiscriminately" Lucius continued "Although The Ministry thinks that she has been attacking muggles to avoid attracting Fudge's attention"

"Then how...."

"Outside sources" Lucius said with a smile "Most notably information from Sirius and Emily Black" He paused as Voldemort smiled.

"Why would Potter's guardian be keeping track of this woman?" He said contemplatively. He leaned back in his throne "Do you think they fear an attack?"

"It's possible, my Lord" Lucius replied thoughtfully "It would also explain why his friends seemed...."

"Seemed what, Lucius?"

"More alert" Lucius said with a frown "During yesterday's attack, they reacted far quicker than I thought possible" He looked up apologetically "If they were already on alert due to this woman, then they'd be ready for an attack at any point"

"And that is going to be your reason for failing?" Voldemort smiled at him.

"Of course not, my Lord" Lucius bowed his head again "The failure was of course mine, and I will do better the next time"

"I would expect nothing less, Lucius" Voldemort smiled again "However there will be no more attacks against Mr Potter and his friends, at least not in the near future"

"My Lord?" Lucius looked up in surprise.

"This woman - whoever she is - is very powerful. Far more powerful than Mr Potter, and - I am reluctant to say - mower powerful than I am" He paused, waiting for Lucius to respond "You don't disagree?"

"Normally I would, but I have seen her in action, my Lord, and I fear that she is more powerful than everyone" He paused "But what does...."

"What does this have to do with Potter?" Voldemort asked, and Lucius nodded "If this woman is going after Potter - or if they know something about her - then perhaps we can use that to our advantage" He paused "Lucius - I have a new task for you" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath then opened them again "Bring your son to me. I have something for him to do"


	8. In The Pale Moonlight

"Winners by a single goal" Snape shook his head, then stared up the hall to where Oliver, Amelia and Kinglsey were all hi-fiving "I mean - when Sybil caught the snitch, I thought that was it, but Bones...." He shook his head again, then shrugged "Don't you have anything to say?"

"What would you like me to say?" Dumbledore grinned "They beat us fair and square, and even you have to admit Mr Black played an amazing game"

"He was okay" Snape smiled grimly "For a useless mutt anyway" He looked around "Where is the mongrel anyway?"

xoxox

"She wiped out Malfoy Manor?" Hermione stared in surprise "Why?"

"Amelia was a little unclear on that part" Sirius replied "And keep in mind this is based on what she told us about what Dumbledore told her about what Snape told him, so there's the possibility that - even if Snape did know, we might still be in the dark"

"But Bella's dead, and two Death Eaters were mind wiped?" Ron leaned forward "Really?"

"Yup" Emily grinned, but then paused "But we don't know why she did it, which is what's worrying Minister Fudge"

"I know it's probably going to be obvious, but... why are we worried?" Dawn asked with a frown "I mean - we're not going to shed any tears over Bellatrix dying, are we?"

"No" Sirius admitted "But we are curious as to why she attacked a secluded country manor in the middle of nowhere" He looked at Harry "If she's looking for Dawn, and she was last seen here, why Malfoy Manor?" Harry paused, then shrugged.

"I have no idea" He admitted, then glanced at Luna "Lu?"

"The only reason I can think of is that the Death Eaters pissed her off" Luna said "And that she went to Malfoy Manor to get some revenge" Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"It's possible" Sirius nodded "I mean - given the description of what happened at The Manor, I can't imagine what they could've done to piss her off, but it does make sense"

"Which gives us an opportunity" Luna continued, leaning forward "A chance to maybe end this before the ritual rolls around"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, glancing at Hermione in confusion. Everyone else turned back to Luna, all sharing equally confused looks.

"This.... Glorificus is coming after Dawn" She glanced at the young Gryffindor "Something we all want to stop"

"To say the least" Harry said with a grin at his sister.

"But by all accounts Glorificus" She paused, looking thoughtful, then continued "This Little Miss Muffet is powerful. Far more powerful than anyone we've ever seen, including Professor Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort"

"So it would seem" Sirius nodded.

"Which means that - if we are all being honest - we have no chance of stopping her if she finally comes for The Key" She looked around, and everyone seemed to be reluctant to meet her gaze "But now we find out that she has another group of people that feel the same way we do"

"Huh?" Ron frowned.

"Do you think Voldemort is just going to let this go?" Luna turned to him "She humiliated him. She totally humbled him and his indestructible army of doom and did it with a song in her heart and a smile on her face" She looked around at the others "Does it really seem like he's going to sit back and take it?"

"But he'd have to be crazy to think he could...." Ron started, then stopped "Never mind"

"So now, for maybe the first time since he was born, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort have something in common" She turned to her boyfriend "You both want Little Miss Muffet dead" She stared at him for a few moments, until a look of understanding came over his face.

"You've got to be kidding me" He stared back in to her eyes, then shook his head, smiling softly "You're not kidding me, are you?" She shook her head with a happy smile on her face "You know how crazy it sounds?"

"I'm aware this isn't one of my saner ideas" She continued to smile "But when did that ever stop me?" They carried on smiling at each other for a few moments, until Sirius coughed loudly. They both turned to face him.

"While I hate to interrupt you while you're obviously having fun, do you think you could explain this for the saner ones amongst us?" Luna grinned.

"Yes. What I'm thinking is this...."

xoxox

"My Lord" Draco walked slowly in to the inner sanctum, and gave a bow "My apologies for my tardiness, My Lord, however I am still recovering from my injury"

"No matter, Draco" Voldemort gave him a benevolent smile "The reason I called you here is not urgent - thought it is quite important" He waved his hand and conjured up a chair "Please - have a seat"

"Thank you, my Lord" He eased himself in to the seat, then looked up "How may I serve you, my Lord?"

"I understand you were in Malfoy Manor when this blonde woman attacked?"

"Yes, my Lord" He nodded "However I was not entirely.... aware while it was going on, so I don't know how much help I can be"

"That doesn't matter" Voldemort waved his hand dismissively "But you are aware, I hope, of the general details?"

"An insanely powerful blonde woman swept through the wards as if they weren't there, did the same with the walls and then killed Bella as if she were a doll" Draco glanced at his father "Then she raised the Manor to the ground, leaving pretty much nothing"

"That is all true" Voldemort nodded "She also stripped the minds of two of my finest, leaving them nothing more than simple idiots" He frowned "This woman humbled me, and my followers. It is something I will not permit to happen again"

"Of course not, my Lord"

"However I am forced, however reluctantly it might be, that we can not stand against her" Voldemort said with another frown "Even with all our strength combined, I doubt we could survive for more than a minute before she kills us all"

"My Lord...." Draco started, but Voldemort waved him off.

"This is not false modesty, young Draco - I am merely being realistic" He smiled "Which, my loyal follower, is where you come in" Draco stared up at him in trepidation. Voldemort let him sweat for a minute, then continued "No, Draco - I am not suggesting that you go up against her alone - as entertaining as that might be for us to watch, I do not believe it would serve any purpose"

"Thank you, my Lord" Draco said in relief.

"Don't thank me yet" The smile returned to Voldemort's face "What I require of you might well be a fate worse than death" He looked over at Lucius, who nodded, then returned his gaze to Draco "The Ministry are aware of the attack, and apparently have been keeping track of this woman for some time. And consequently I am sure that Professor Dumbledore also knows, and is already planning something"

"It does sound like him" Draco nodded.

"Which is where you come in" Voldemort smiled "I want you to go to see Dumbledore, and tell him that I have something to discuss with him" He paused "Something that involves his golden boy Potter"

"Potter?" Draco started, but Voldemort held up his hand.

"I would rather not tell you everything, Draco - the Headmaster is remarkably proficient at extracting information from those who have it - but if you inform Dumbledore that I believe that this woman is a danger to all of us, and that meeting with me would be in his best interests"

"Yes, my Lord" Draco said with a nod, then furrowed his brow "May I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do if he arrests me and turns me over to the DMLE?"

"I suspect you go to Azkaban, do not pass go and do not collect two hundred galleons" Voldemort grinned at him "You will recall I mentioned a fate worse than death?"

xoxox

Luna sat back in her chair as she realised everyone, bar Harry, was staring at her in complete disbelief.

"You...." Ron started, then stopped, apparently not sure how to finish his sentence.

Luna watched him for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"Okay - I get it was kind of a surprise, but don't you think they're over-reacting a little?"

"You just proposed a temporary peace treaty with someone who murdered my mother and father and tried to murder me when I was one, and has spent every one of the past six years trying to finish the job off" Harry paused, then smiled "I'd give them another minute or so"

"I suppose" She shrugged, then narrowed her eyes "You are okay with this though?"

"Yes, dear" He nodded "Don't get me wrong - I am not planning on becoming BFFs with the man who wants me dead, and after we're done kicking Miss Muffet's ass, we will probably go back to wanting each other dead"

"But...."

"But if we don't stop her, she will take Dawn" He leaned over and whispered in her ear "To prevent that I would dance with the devil himself" He leaned back to see her nodding, then turned back to the others "Look - I know this is not the ideal solution, but if anyone can think of a better one - lets hear it"

"It's not that we can't think of a better one" Sirius said carefully "It's just..... somewhat out of the blue" He turned to Luna "What gave you...."

"The Sorting Hat" Luna said before he could finish "Earlier this year, it told us that Little Miss Muffet was coming - a name I'd previously heard in relation to a powerful blonde woman" She paused "And then it told us the darkness and the light must stop fighting if we're to frighten Miss Muffet away"

"And you think that means Voldemort?" Hermione asked "I suppose it makes sense" She paused "But where does the Spider come in?"

"Pardon me?" Harry turned to her.

"The Hat also mentioned a spider" She paused, furrowing her brow "For long has the darkness been fighting the light, But now that must change if all is to be right, A terrible price must the spider now pay, In order to frighten Miss Muffet away"

"Do you know how hot I think you are right now?" Ron said with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah" Hermione returned his smile, then turned back to Harry "So?"

"I think....." Dawn started, then paused "No - never mind"

"What?" Harry prompted.

"What if we're the spider" Dawn said, looking around "Eight legs controlled by a central brain" She glanced at Harry "The five of us, The Ministry, our parents and - apparently - Voldemort. All under your direction, brother of mine"

"A spider" Harry mused, then nodded "It's possible - assuming we can get Minister Fudge to agree to it" He shook his head "You know - when I woke up, this was not a conversation I thought I'd be having today"

"Sorry to cut in to the musings and discussions, but we really need to come to a conclusion" Luna said firmly "Do we try approaching Voldemort?"

"Why not Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Because I trust Voldemort more than I trust Dumbledore" Harry said simply "And we know he already wants Miss Muffet dead - which is not something we can say about Snumblebore"

xoxox

"Amelia - may I have a word?" Dumbledore took Amelia's elbow and tried to guide her to the back of the hall "It won't take a moment"

"Of course" Amelia said with a wry smile "I am, as always, at your disposal" Dumbledore nodded, too distracted too notice her sarcasm, and lead her in to the trophy chamber, closing the door behind them.

"I have been giving some thought to the attack on Malfoy Manor, and I believe we have an opportunity"

"An opportunity?" Amelia asked.

"Whoever this woman is, she is clearly very powerful, and it would seem she has a dislike for Death Eaters"

"We don't know that for sure" Amelia replied quickly.

"Never the less - I believe that if we could find a way to communicate with this woman, she might prove a useful ally in the war"

"Pardon me?" Amelia came to a sudden halt.

"If she is as powerful as reports suggest, I believe she could be of assistance to us" Dumbledore looked at her intently "You don't agree?"

"We don't know what she wants, or who she is, Albus. For all we know the only reason she went after Death Eaters was because they were convenient" Amelia replied flatly "And that once she gets through them, she'll come for us and kill us too"

"All the more reason to try to make an ally out of her, rather than a potential enemy" He paused "I'm sensing that you really don't like this idea"

"I think trying to ally ourselves with someone who is so clearly dangerous and out of our league is a mistake" She said in her previous flat tone "The fact she doesn't like Death Eaters is neither here nor there - she is far more dangerous than Voldemort, and not someone we can trust"

"I disagree" Dumbledore paused "And I am going to take this plan to The Minister, and I would appreciate your support when I do"

"Tough" She snapped "This is a mistake, and I want nothing to do with it" She turned and stalked over to the door. Pulling it open, she walked out without looking back.

xoxox

"When do you want me to go, my Lord?" Draco asked, glancing at his leg.

"You want time to heal?"

"That is up to you, my Lord" Draco replied at once, then added "But..."

"But you thin it would be wise?"

"If things don't go well, I would have a better chance of fleeing if I could move more than one foot per hour" Draco continued.

"I agree" Voldemort nodded "In addition, I think it would be wise to build up our forces, and our defences again, before we risk talking to the other side" He paused "Just in case you are followed"

"Yes, my Lord"

"So - I would like you to wait three weeks, then approach Albus" Voldemort smiled "It will be just before the end of term at his school, and it will give us a suitable amount of time to get prepared"

"Yes, my Lord" Draco bowed "I am honoured to serve"

"Of course you are" Voldemort grinned down at him "Get some rest, my loyal follower - you will need your strength soon enough"

xoxox

"Okay - so there's one last question" Alison said. The group had been talking for nearly two hours about Luna's plan, and in the end they had all agreed "Who and when?"

"That's two questions, sweetheart" Remus smiled.

"Yes dear" Alison replied in a deadpan voice "But both questions still need answering"

"We should give it a while" Emily said softly "Voldemort just got his ass well and truly spanked, and if we go to him now, there's the chance he might reject us out of hand" She paused "And kill whoever makes the offer"

"Can we send Snape?" Ginny asked with a grin. Sirius laughed.

"All in favour?" He asked, but before anyone could respond, Alison reached over and slapped him lightly.

"We're not sending Snape" She said with another laugh "I would suggest that we send Sirius, Luna, Dawn and Emily"

"Not me?" Harry asked curiously.

"No" Emily, Sirius and Alison all said in unison.

"Okay" He held his hands up "Just asking"

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but you are the one person who can kill him, and - out of everyone - the one person he wants to kill" Sirius continued "So we're going to keep you two apart, if that's okay?"

"That's fine" Harry nodded, then continued "So why Lu and Dawn?"

"Because they are your lieutenants" Ron said suddenly, in a tone that suggested it was obvious. He glanced at Alison, who nodded, then he continued "Since the start of last year, when you, Dawn and Luna walked on to the platform in perfect formation, it's been obvious that you are in charge of this little group, and that Luna and Dawn serve as your second and third in command, so to speak"

"You put me on your right hand, and Luna on your left" Dawn said, nodding "And you've treated us both that way - trusting me to act when Luna was injured, and trusting both of us to speak for you when you're not there"

"It's true" Luna nodded "Even if you haven't realised, you have been doing it"

"Oh" Harry paused, and thought about it "I suppose it is" He turned back to Alison "Three weeks?"

"Three weeks" She nodded "If it's alright, I'm going to mention it to Amelia"

"Back up?"

"No" She shook her head "If we bring Aurors, it will end very, very badly" She paused "I just want to ensure that if this does work out, none of us is arrested for conspiring with Death Eaters and thrown in Azkaban"

"Good point" Luna grinned "Cause I think that would be very unhelpful"

xoxox

"Today we're going to practice shields" Snape looked around the room "As the attack last Saturday displayed, this is not a safe world any more, and the ability to protect yourself might well save your life some day" He paused, then frowned "Yes, Miss Patil?"

"My sister said that Luna was hit by a cruciatus curse"

"And?"

"I thought you couldn't shield against that?"

"You can't" Snape nodded "But while it's true there are no magical shields against the three unforgivable curses, there are other ways to defend against them" He looked around "Does anyone know?" He rolled his eyes as Hermione raised her hand "Miss Granger?"

"Physical shields" She said.

"Could you elaborate?"

"Chairs. Rubbish Bin Lids. Even rocks, if they're big enough" She continued "In addition, you can transfigure smaller objects in to large ones"

"Do you think they could protect you from killing curses?"

"It depends on the object" Hermione tilted her head to one side "It would have to be fairly solid and thick, otherwise the curse would just blow through it"

"Correct" Snape replied "As always" He added, then looked around "Okay - split in to teams of three. One of you will conjure a physical shield, then the other two will try to destroy it. No unforgivable curses, please - as much pleasure as watching you all being arrested might bring me, I suspect your parents might object" There were actually a few laughs at his statement "Take turns at being the creator and the blaster, and decide what makes the best type of shield"

xoxox

"REDUCTO!"  
"REDUCTO!"

Harry grinned as both blasting curses crashed in to his shield, and barely made a dent.

"Yay! Go me!" He turned to Ron and Hermione "Does that mean I win?"

"Just a second" Hermione turned to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Ron smiled, then they both raised their wands and turned back.

"You might want to stand back" Ron said with a wicked grin. Harry looked between him and Hermione, then slowly took a step back.

"Do. Your. Worst" He watched them point their wands.

"REDUCTO COMPRESSUS!"  
"REDUCTO EXPANSUS!"

xoxox

Three quarters of an hour later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Snape were stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster himself was talking in the fireplace.

"This is your fault you know" Hermione glanced across at Harry.

"My fault?" he asked in disbelief "I'm not the one who blew up half the Defence Classroom"

"You said...." Hermione retorted, but stopped as Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fire and walked round to behind his desk.

"Miss Patil, Miss Brown and Mr Longbottom are all expected to recover by the end of the day" He said calmly "They each have only minor injuries, and I'm sure young Neville's eyebrows will grow back eventually" Ron let out a slight snort of laughter, but stopped when Dumbledore turned to stare at him.

"Sorry, Headmaster"

"Thank you, Mr Weasley - but I don't think you owe your apology to me"

"No, Headmaster"

"Mr Potter - perhaps you could explain how this happened?" Harry glanced across at Hermione, who nodded and turned to face the Headmaster.

"It was my fault, Professor" She said, looking him in the eye "I've been learning about a new group of spells - they've got more power than normal ones, and might be useful in the future"

"Where did you learn them from?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Books" Ron said with a smile "Where else?"

"I do some research in my spare time" Hermione admitted "But to get back to today, we tried a combination of spells, and they went a bit...." She trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Kaka" Ron said quickly.

"A bit 'kaka'?" Snape asked in disbelief "You shattered block of concrete, smashed six desks, blew up MY desk, injured two of your classmates with flying shards and somehow managed to burn off Longbottom's eyebrows" he paused, taking a breath "Just what do you class as 'A lot kaka'?"

"My plan was to blow up the concrete with my spell, and then contract all of the shards with Ron's" Hermione explained "But we mistimed the two spells, and Ron's hit first"

"Which broke the concrete in to four" Ron continued "Then when Min's spell struck the remains...." He shrugged "It really was an accident, sir - and we will apologise to Parvati, Lavender and Neville when we see them"

"Very well" Dumbledore nodded "Five points each from Gryffindor, and you will each serve a detention with Professor Snape to repair the damage to his classroom"

"Yes sir" They all nodded.

"And if you could refrain from using that particular combination in my school again I would be most grateful"

"We will try, sir" Hermione said, then added "But if it did that to a five feet thick block of sold concrete, imagine what it might do to someone trying to kill us" Dumledore turned to stare at her.

"You would use that against a person? An actual, living human being?"

"If it was necessary, Professor, I wouldn't give it a second thought" She replied.

"I must say, Miss Granger, I am surprise at your bloodthirstiness"

"This is a war, Professor" Harry said from beside his friend "Bellatrix, may she rot in The Quor-toth forever, didn't think twice about torturing my beloved. And if it's a choice between saving the life of someone I love - hell the life of anyone in this school - and the life of the person trying to kill them, I don't think there is a person alive who wouldn't agree with Minnie's statement" He paused "Or do you think that even murdering bastards deserve second chances?" Without waiting for an answer he turned and stormed out of the office, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

After they'd gone, Snape turned to Dumbledore with a slight smile on his face.

"You know - I might be starting to like that young man"

"Severus!"

"I'm sorry Albus, but he is not wrong. Every Death Eater would torture, rape, mutilate and kill every child in this school, and do it with joy in their heart. And while Mr Potter and his friends might be ready and willing to fight you and I both know they would never hurt an innocent person on purpose, and certainly never kill one" He glanced at the door "They are going to war, Headmaster, and if it comes to it, I will go with them"

xoxox

Hermione and Ron walked down the corridor behind Harry, occasionally glancing at each other.

"I know what you're doing - both of you - and if you want to talk to me, you can just do it" Harry said without turning round.

"Do you think you could've been a little more..... subtle?" Ron asked after a moment.

"I've tried subtle" Harry replied, still stalking forward "That didn't work. I thought I'd try something different"

"Well you did that" Hermione said flatly "And now he's going to be keeping more of an eye on us than before" Harry stopped and turned to face her.

"You really think he wasn't keeping an eye on us before?" He asked curiously "After we fought of Pansy's band of hooligans last year, and fought of Bella's band of hooligans this year?"

"I suppose" Hermione said reluctantly.

"And besides, Snumbles needs a good, swift kick in the head" Harry continued, turning back and walking down the corridor again "He still thinks that this war can be won with love and compassion. He thinks that if we appeal to Voldemort's humanity that Tom will give it all up, and say all is forgiven" He paused "Or maybe he thinks he can talk the Death Eaters round, so Voldemort will be left without any support"

"And you don't think so?" Ron asked.

"Do you?" Harry stopped and turned "Do you think there are any circumstances where Voldemort will go softly in to that fond good night?" He stared at them while they thought about it. A few minutes later, both shook their heads "So if you can see that, why can't he?"

"Perhaps he wants to see the good in everyone?" Hermione suggested "Which isn't a bad trait"

"Normally, no" Harry admitted "But Luna's been researching The Dark Mark" He paused "In order to accept it - in order to have it burned in to your skin - you have to willingly accept it, and you have to have a tarnished soul"

"A tarnished soul?" Ron asked.

"You have to have already committed an abominable crime" Harry continued "Murder, rape, torture - something that most people would find truly appalling. And you have to do it willingly, and take pleasure from it"

"So Draco....." Hermione started, then trailed off as Harry nodded, looking serious.

"I believe most people are essentially good" He said in calm tone "But I also believe that some people don't deserve second chances. That some people are so evil - so irredeemably bad - that there is no hope for them"

xoxox

"So - are we ready?" Dawn looked around at the other members of The Inner Council.

"I'd like another week of training" Harry said softly.

"We've had three weeks honey" Luna leaned over and took his hand "If we don't go now, we'll be in to Christmas, then next year...." She trailed off "It's now or never"

"I know" He sighed "I guess I'm just having second thoughts about sending my girlfriend and my sister off in to the mouth of hell"

"Is this part of the pep talk?" Dawn asked with a grin, causing Harry to smirk.

"Sorry" Harry sighed "Like I said - second thoughts"

"We'll be meeting Mum and Dad tomorrow at lunch, and both Cornelius and Amelia have agreed to give us back up if we need it" Dawn continued "You know we have to do this, Jamie - regardless of the risk, we have to try"

"I know" He nodded again "And the four of us will be here, ready and waiting if we're needed" He stood up "Okay - class dismissed" He turned to Dawn "I can't believe I'm saying this, but go spend the afternoon with Colin - enjoy yourself"

"Yes, sir" She jumped up and saluted, then turned to walk out of the door.

"Not too much fun!" He called after her, but she was already gone by the time he finished. He shrugged, then turned back to Luna "Miss Lovegood - would you like to take a walk with me?"

"By all means, good sir" She bowed.

xoxox

"Harry - I was wondering....." Luna trailed off, biting her lip.

"Yes?" He turned.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night with.... Draco?" Harry stopped, and turned to face her, surprise on his face.

"If I'd like to spend the night with Draco?" He asked "Why in the name of god would I..."

"No, you dumb ass" She slapped his arm, then, pulling out her wand, turned and pointed across the little garden area "Draco - yonder"

"Oh" Harry said, then pulled out his wand "Coming?"

"As if I'd let you do this alone"

xoxox

"Stupid, ignorant geriatric dumb-ass" Draco cursed under his breath as he stalked through the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I know he can be annoying, Draco, but I think you're being a little harsh" Draco span around, wand raised, and came face to face with Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.

"Potter!" He snarled, levelling his wand at Harry's head.

"Now now, Draco - you don't want to kill me" Harry said with a slight smile.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we have something to discuss" Luna said calmly "Something your boss will be very interested in"


	9. Spinning The Web

"Tis the season to be jolly!" Sirius bounded down the stairs "Fa-la-la...." He trailed off, staring at the scene in front of him "I'm guessing there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this?"

Dawn looked up from the floor, where she was sat astride Harry, who was covered with flour and eggs.

"Erm - yes?" Dawn replied.

"Good" Sirius grinned, then walked past them in to the kitchen, leaving Dawn and Harry staring at each other.

"Pay up" She grinned.

"Hey - we haven't seen what mum says yet" Harry replied sulkily "How about double or nothing?" Dawn glanced up the stairs, then looked down and nodded.

"Okay" They both fell silent as Emily skipped down the stairs. She walked in to the lounge, glanced down at her children, then walked in to the kitchen and kissed Sirius on the back of his neck.

"So - you didn't say anything either?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I figured it was a prank of some type" Emily shrugged "Why?"

"There seems to be some kind of bet involved" He glanced out of the kitchen to where Dawn was now holding her hand out while Harry was sitting up, dusting himself off "And I think we gave it to Dawnie-Dawn"

"Cool" Emily smirked "Do you think we can get half the winnings?" They watched as Harry, with a reluctant air, pulled a book out of his robes and handed it over "I guess not...."

"Starlight Three" Sirius said with a fond smile "And I'm guessing he also agreed to buy Starlight Four, when it comes out"

"There's four of them?" Emily turned to face him in surprise "Really?"

"Oh yeah" Sirius grinned "And according to rumour and gossip there's going to be a major revelation about one of the main characters" He paused "Personally - I think we're going to find out Brooke is in love with Edward" He realised Emily was staring at him in amusement "What?"

"You know about Brooke?" She asked, still smirking.

"Rupert's daughter" He paused "But I think there's something else going on as..... Oh - I couldn't sleep after Harry and Luna told us about their little discussion, and Seven-Fold Star was on the dining table" He shrugged "I mean - it's not world class literature, but it's entertaining and......" He trailed off "Brooke?" She stared at him in a nonplussed manner "You're teasing me about liking the series, and you know about Brooke?" She blushed slightly.

"Okay - I like them too" She grinned "After the battle of Hogsmeade last year, I couldn't sleep either. So I started reading and..." She shrugged "They are pretty compelling in places"

"To say the least" He returned the smile, then glanced out of the kitchen to where the two kids were starting to feel around under the tree "Perhaps we should get in there, before they...."

"Yeah" She paused "Where's LA?"

"JOY TO THE WORLD! IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY! TODAY! WE GET! OUR GIFTS!"

"There she is"

xoxox

"Ginny, Ron - welcome" Claire Granger nodded as the two Weasleys walked through the front door "Thank you for coming"

"It's a pleasure" Ginny smiled "And thank you for inviting us"

"Well - Hermione insisted" Arnold said, walking down the stairs "And....."

"She might've mentioned about our parents?" Ron asked, and Arnold nodded reluctantly. Ron glanced at Ginny, who shrugged, then he turned back to the Grangers "Pretty much everything she's told you is true - Molly and Arthur don't like Harry, they don't like Dawn or Luna, and while they are pretty much indifferent about your daughter, they don't like the fact she is part of The Council"

"I can imagine" Claire smiled wryly "But anyway - you are both welcome to stay as long as you like" She glanced back towards the stairs "Hermione will be down in a moment - she got up late....."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine" Arnold said quickly, then his face turned serious "After lunch, we need to talk"

"Sir?" Ron frowned.

"She hasn't been sleeping - not since she came home. Sometimes she talks in her sleep" Hermione's father continued in the same serious voice "We know it's something that happened before she left school, and while we've been patient, it's starting to affect her health"

"I understand" Ron nodded "I'm afraid we can't tell you everything - we are bound by promises we made - but between the three of us, we should be able to put your mind at rest - at least until tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Hermione's voice came from the top of the stairs "What's tomorrow?"

"Luna invited us over for a Council Meeting tomorrow afternoon" Ginny said "She didn't say why, or what it will be about, but at a random guess I would say it's about LMM"

"Lucy Maud Montgomery?" Claire frowned, then shook her head "Probably not"

"I promise - later" Ginny said with a smile "Besides - it's Christmas" She paused, then added "We brought presents"

"Yay!" Hermione cheered, then ran down the stairs, threw her arms around Ron and began to kiss him.

"Oh come on! We don't need to see that!" Arnold and Ginny said in unison, causing Claire to laugh.

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood" Lily-Anne pulled the door open as Luna walked up the steps "May I wish you a merry Christmas?"

"You may, young lady" Luna smiled "And Merry Christmas to you to...." She stopped as Lily-Anne jumped off the step in to her arms "Oooof - you're growing up pretty fast, LaLa"

"I know" The young girl replied, then lowered herself to the ground "Come on - it's nearly lunch time" She tugged at Luna's arm, pulling her in to the house.

xoxox

"I see you found Santa's little helper" Dawn said with a smile as Lily-Anne pulled Luna in to the lounge.

"She met me at the door, and decided we should come in for lunch" Luna smiled.

"I don't think it's lunch she wants" Dawn laughed "Our little Elf has been bouncing up and down all morning"

"Why?" Luna looked down at the young girl.

"Mum and Dad said we couldn't open presents until you got here" Lily-Anne replied in a sing-song voice "And now that you're here, we can open the presents!"

"Ahhh" Luna nodded sagely "It all becomes clear" She looked around "So if we're all going to be opening presents, where's my beloved? And - come to think of it - where are The Fantastic Four?"

"As long as I'm not The Thing, we're here" Remus' voice floated in from the back room.

"You're not The Thing" Luna replied without turning round, then added "That would be Sirius"

"Hey - I resemble that remark" Sirius said, in a voice that was clearly pouting.

"You think it should be Emily or Alison?" Harry asked from beside him, causing Remus to burst out laughing and Sirius to sputter for a few moments.

"Who started this conversation anyway?" He asked, then, when Luna turned round "Oh - good morning Luna. Merry Christmas"

"You too, Uncle Paddy" Luna released Lily-Anne's hand and bounded over to the group, hugging each of them "And now, I think we should sit and look at the tree for an hour or so...."

"Grrrrr!" Lily-Anne growled at her, causing everyone to laugh.

"Or we could open presents?" Luna suggested. Lily-Anne threw both her arms in the air.

"PRESENTS!!!"

xoxox

"So when are we going to talk to them?" Ron asked as the three children walked towards the dining room.

"Three o'clock" Hermione replied at once "Dawn, Harry and Luna are going to talk to Uncle Paddy and the others at the same time, so everyone has about the same length of time to get used to it"

"Plus if they only have twenty-four hours, it will be a lot harder from them to run away?" Ginny smiled.

"Possibly, yes" Hermione admitted, glancing at the door "I mean - they got used to the magic, then they got used to the coming war, and they even got used to Dawn and Glory" She paused, then sighed "I'm not sure they can take any more surprises"

"We'll be here" Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek "And besides - Claire and Arnold strike me as better parents than..." He trailed off, blushing. Hermione smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"They'll forgive you" She glanced at Ginny "Both of you"

"We'll see" Ron smiled back, then took her hand "Meanwhile - we're wasting time we could be eating" He grinned as both girls burst in to laughter, then the three of them walked in to the dining room.

xoxox

"So - here's the thing" Harry stood in front of his family and Luna "I know you've been wondering about our meeting with Draco. And I know that, even though I am nominally in charge of our Army Of Light, I am still a kid, and that while you are all willing to put a lot of trust in me - and my decisions - there are limits" He looked around "So I'm going to tell you my plan. I've already shared it with the other five, and right now Minnie is telling her parents the same thing"

"What about The Weasleys?" Remus asked.

"Ron and Ginny are with her" Harry replied, then paused "But that's not what you meant" He shook his head "We aren't telling Arthur or Molly anything"

"We?" Emily looked curious.

"The six of us" Harry continued "We don't trust them - they are too far in to Dumbledore's pocket to be objective, and, unlike the five of you, and Claire, Arnold and Eric, they are not willing to sit and listen to us before jumping to a conclusion" He paused "That didn't come out right"

"We know what you mean" Sirius smiled.

"Good" Harry paused again, then took a deep breath "Just before the holidays, Luna and I found Draco in the grounds of Hogwarts"

 _ **flashback**  
"Because we have something to discuss" Luna said calmly "Something your boss will be very interested in"_

 _Draco stared at them for a moment, then nodded._

 _"Okay" He paused "But if this is a trick...."_

 _"No tricks" Harry said in an equally calm voice "Once we've finished, you can go where you want - even back to Tommy boy"_

 _"The Dark Lord" Draco replied in a firm voice._

 _"Yeah - cause that's what I'm going to call him" Harry rolled his eyes "Are you coming?"  
 **end flashback**_

"They went out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest - it was the only place Harry could think of" Hermione told her parents "They didn't want Draco caught before they finished speaking"

"The same Draco that murdered Lucinda? And Pansy? And Umbridge?" Claire asked.

"Same one" Hermione nodded "And before you ask, I'll get to why we're protecting Draco in a moment" Claire nodded "It seems Draco had been to see Snumblegore, and it hadn't gone well"

 _ **flashback**  
"That is an interesting proposal, Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore stroked his beard as he stared at his former student "Lord Voldemort is so worried about this.... person that he wants to make peace?"_

 _"Not exactly, Headmaster" Draco replied "My Lord is willing to provide support, intelligence and if necessary, troops to help you defeat this being. Whoever she is, she is clearly a threat to you, as well as to my Lord"_

 _"But this won't be a lasting truce?" Dumbledore asked._

 _"There can be no peace while the mudblood inf..."_

 _"Yes, yes - I get the idea" Dumbledore waved him off, then paused, looking contemplative "This would seem to benefit Tom, with no comparable benefit to me"_

 _"Aside from not being slaughtered?" Draco smirked "So what else could I add to sweeten the deal - as if preventing a magical genocide wasn't enough?"_

 _"I understand you've made a few mistakes, and that you've been lead astray. I can help you with that - I can save you from the dark path you are going down, and ensure you can return to your normal life"_

 _"And you'll do that how? Wave your wand?" Draco asked in a sardonic tone._

 _"If you're willing to help me bring down Tom - act as my eyes and ears - I will be willing to speak for you" Dumbledore stared at him. Draco stared back, then shook his head in amusement._

 _"My Lord wants to prevent unnecessary deaths, Headmaster. When he comes to power, he will not kill those who don't deserve it" Draco paused "Can you say the same about this creature, whatever it is?" He stood up "Do you accept my Lord's offer of help?"_

 _"No" Dumbledore shook his head "Not unless you are willing to help me"  
 **end flashback**_

"Voldemort wants to help?" Alison asked in surprise.

"We were surprised as well" Harry replied with a slight smile "But it seems Voldemort can see which way the wind is blowing, and even if he doesn't know exactly what Little Miss Muffet is, he is smart enough and perceptive enough to know that she is dangerous - far more dangerous than anyone else he, or we, have faced"

 _ **flashback**  
"We want to accept your offer" Harry said simply. Draco stared at him for a few moments, then laughed._

 _"You've got better at telling jokes, Potter"_

 _"I'm not kidding" Harry continued "Dad has been monitoring the progress of the attacks, and after Pansy was killed, we started talking to The Ministry about them" He paused "Minister Fudge and Director Bones are also concerned, but they didn't want to panic the general population"_

 _"So why does that involve my Lord?" Draco asked "If you've got Fudge and the Auror corps, why would you want my Lord's help?"_

 _"Two reasons" Harry glanced at Luna "First - we initially thought that she was coming after the school, or someone in the school" He paused "The attacks started near the channel, and have continually come north, until they centred around Hogwarts itself"_

 _"Until the attack on my house" Draco nodded._

 _"Which leads on to the second" Harry continued "This woman - if she is a woman - is beyond powerful. The Ministry can't take her, The Order can't take her, and while I wouldn't want to speculate, I'm pretty sure your little study group can't take her"_

 _"And now that she's pissed off your grand-high poo-bah" Luna added "We thought he might want some revenge"_

 _"Grand-high poo-bah?" Draco stared at her "Do you know what I do to people who insult my Lord..."_

 _"You listen to their proposals without killing them" Harry said flatly. Draco paused, then nodded "We know this woman is a danger, and we know that Lord Voldemort wants her dead, and can't do it alone" He paused "We're willing to help, Draco. Do you want it?"  
 **end flashback**_

"You're allying with Lord Voldemort?" Arnold and Claire bounded to their feet.

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"The evil guy who wants all muggle-born dead?"

"Yes" She nodded again.

"And who had Luna tortured, Pansy killed and..."

"Yes, Yes and Yes" Hermione snapped, then took a breath "I know - Voldemort is not a nice man, and there's a good chance that after we're done, he's going to come after all of us and kill us one by one" She paused, then closed her eyes "But there's something else you need to consider"

"That Harry is a nutcase?" Arnold asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head "There is every chance that I'll die in the war" She glanced at Ron and Ginny "That everyone who fights will die. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Dawn" She paused "Sirius, Remus, Alison, Emily - even Lily-Anne could be killed" She opened her eyes and looked up "But if we don't stop Glory before the ritual, then we die anyway" She paused, then added "And so does everyone else in the world. Every man, woman, child, animal, insect and plant - they all cease to exist" Ron and Ginny stood up and walked behind her, turning to face Claire and Arnold "She needs to be stopped, Dad, whatever the cost"

 _ **flashback**  
"So - what now?" Draco asked._

 _"We need to discuss this with our friends" Harry said "And no doubt you'll want to discuss this with Uncle Tom"_

 _"Lor.."_

 _"Whatever" Harry waved his hand in a dismissive gesture "It's nearly the holidays, and I'm not going to ruin my sister's Christmas with this, so we - my friends, and the others, will meet on Boxing Day. Then we'll send you - you personally - an owl with a list of conditions"_

 _"Conditions?"_

 _"Who you can bring, where we'll meet - that sort of thing" Harry continued "And if you agree, we'll meet on New Years Eve. If you don't, we'll discuss it until you do"_

 _"Can we make conditions?" Draco asked._

 _"Yes, but we'll discuss them as well" Harry grinned "But there's one more thing - a gesture, for want of a better phrase" He held up his wand "On my magic, I swear that I, nor anyone I have control over, will take any direct action to further this war before we meet on New Years Eve" He stared at Draco._

 _"You know I don't control anyone" Draco said, and Harry nodded "Then on my magic I swear I will take no direct action to further this war before we meet on New Years Eve, and I will do my best to persuade my Lord to do the same" He smiled "Is that enough?"_

 _"For now" Harry nodded "Now - you should go. Dumbledore won't wait forever, and you don't want to be caught before we meet again" Draco returned the nod, then turned and sprinted off along the edge of the forest. Harry watched him go, then turned back to Luna "So - am I crazy?"  
 **end flashback**_

"Yes" Sirius replied "But as a wise man once said, we live in crazy times" He shook his head slightly "You and Voldemort, both making the same plans - who'd've thought?"

"So you approve?" Harry asked hesitantly. Rather than answer, Sirius looked over at Remus, Alison and Emily in turn. He must have seen something in each of their glances, because a few moments later he turned back to face his adopted son.

"I think James and Lily would be immensely proud of you" Sirius said in a serious tone "I know we are" He smiled "So - tomorrow?"

"Everyone gets a say" Harry replied in an equally serious tone "Even if I am in charge, and even if it's my decision in the end, this is something that will affect every single one of us, so everyone gets a say" He glanced at his youngest sister "Including you, Little Miss Lily"

"Really?" Lily-Anne turned to Sirius, who paused, then nodded. The young girl turned back and bounded over to where Harry was stood "Thank you, big brother"

"My pleasure, little sis" He kissed her on the forehead "But remember - this is serious - more serious than anything we've done before"

"More serious than Dad is?" Lily-Anne asked with a grin, causing Sirius to roll his eyes, and everyone else to burst in to laughter.

"Yes - more serious than Dad" Harry grinned back, still laughing.

xoxox

"There's something we didn't ask them" Luna said, lying on Harry's bed later that evening. Harry was lying next to her, and they were both staring up at the ceiling.

"Hmmm?" Harry asked, then rolled over on his side "What?"

"Your oath covers The Inner Council, our parents and Lily-Anne" She paused "But it might also cover The Ministry"

"Pardon me?" He frowned at her "Why would it...."

"Minister Fudge did say he would back us up with Dumbledore" Luna said, still staring at the ceiling "Is that enough to say they are under your control?" Harry rolled on to his back again, and closed his eyes.

"I don't think so" He said after a few minutes "At least - I don't think he would obey me if I gave him an order, which is what I was thinking of when I used the phrase 'anyone I control'" He blushed "Not to say I control you, my love, but....."

"Don't worry - no one thinks you are setting yourself up as our next Lord and Master" Luna rolled on to her side and rested her head on his shoulder "And that we all still have our free will, even though we have said to serve you"

"Oh - good" He smiled, still blushing slightly "But I don't want to take this to Minister Fudge, or Amelia, until we have got all our terms sorted out"

"You don't think they can help?"

"It's not that" She felt him shake his head "I think that - when we finally attack Glory, we'll need every mage we can get, possibly including The Order"

"You think Bumbles will help?" Luna asked curiously "Even after what he told Draco?"

"He doesn't need Draco as much as he needs me" Harry smirked "But the reason I don't want to ask him is the same as I don't want to ask The Ministry - I don't trust them to side with us" He realised Luna was staring at him with slightly amused eyes "What?"

"You think they'll side with Voldemort?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"What? Oh - no" He shook his head, returning her smile "But I'm going to arrange for what will probably be three or four of the most senior Death Eaters to be in the same place, with almost no other protection. Now - imagine you are the DDMLE. What do you do?"

"Use it as a chance to sweep in and arrest them all" Luna nodded, understanding.

"And The Minister?"

"The same, only more so" Luna sighed.

"Once we can agree the truce, I am going to phrase it in such a way that The Ministry and The Order will have to honour it, whether they want to or not" He gazed in to her eyes "But there's only one way I can think of to ensure that" She gazed back, then closed her eyes "I can include you in my promise, if you'd like" Her eyes shot open, and she stared at him with a look he couldn't immediately identify.

"You'd do that? For me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I know how I'd feel if it were the other way round" He replied with a fond smile "Anyway - you don't have to answer now. We've got a little time to discuss it before I have to swear" He leaned over and kissed her "Don't.... don't mention this to anyone"

"Of course" She nodded, kissing him back "But you know they'll find out eventually"

"I know" He sighed "But once it's done, it's done" He paused, then smiled "So - what do want to do tomorrow?"

"Same thing as we always do" Luna returned the smile.

xoxox

"Good afternoon" Sirius opened the door as Hermione, her parents, Ron and Ginny walked up "Eric?"

"No - Claire" Hermione's mother smiled "We've met, quite a few times"

"Oh - that would explain why you look more like Minnie than Luna" Sirius shrugged "I was curious about that, but hey - to each her own" He held the door open and stood aside, letting them pass.

"Daddy's staying home" Luna said from the top of the stairs "He doesn't think he will be much help in planning, and so decided to stay at home" She paused "He also thinks he can be help with the Weasleys - potentially distracting them if they need to"

"Makes sense" Sirius shrugged "He does know he's welcome at any time?"

"He does, and when it comes to the fight, he will stand side-by-side with us" Luna nodded "Harry's waiting in the dining room"

xoxox

Arnold looked in to the dining room, and then turned to Claire, who was frowning slightly.

"You see it too?" He asked quietly. She nodded "Should we mention it?"

"Harry will explain" Luna said from behind them, quietly enough so only they would hear.

"But...."

"I know what you're thinking" Luna continued in the same quiet tone "And you're not wrong. But listen to Harry, and if you're not happy after he finishes, bring it up then" She looked at them imploringly "Please?"

"Okay" They both nodded, then Arnold continued "We're just worried. After Hermione's story yesterday, and..." She gestured to where six seats were set up at the far end of the room, while the rest of the chairs were facing them "She's our little girl"

"I know" Luna nodded again, sympathetically "It scares me too"

xoxox

"By now you all know that I've nominally agreed a truce with Lord Voldemort" Harry said from the front of the room. The five students were sat behind him, with Luna on his immediate left, and Dawn on his immediate right. He looked out at the assembled adults, and his youngest sister, and noticed the look of slight hostility on the faces of Hermione's parents "The first part will last until New Years Eve - at which point we are going to meet with his senior.... agents to discuss the rest of it"

"You mean his Death Eaters" Arnold said.

"Yes" Harry nodded in admission "My guess is that Voldemort himself won't come, because he suspects a trap, but that he will send some of his more important henchmen, to ensure this isn't some sort of trick - that we are not in league with Glory and are leading him to his death"

"Any idea who?" Emily asked.

"That's partly what we are here to talk about" Harry replied carefully "While I am not naive enough to think we'll get veto rights over his choices - in the same way we aren't going to let him pick our choices - I do believe we can come to a compromise, and leave the more.... controversial choices out of this" He turned to Claire and Arnold "Which would, I'm afraid, include you two"

"Because we're mudbloods?" Claire asked, her voice steady.

"Not the term I would have picked, but yes" Harry stared at his friend's parents "Normally I wouldn't let it affect my choice, but this is not the time for tweaking Voldemort's nose"

"So you're going to let his prejudices influence your decisions?" Arnold said in a slightly snarky tone.

"This once - yes. If you or your wife turn up, they might take offence, and I can't risk that" Harry felt Hermione stirring behind him, but continued to stare at her parents instead "But that's not what's bothering you, sir, is it?"

"Hermione thinks she's going to die" Claire said "Six years ago, we let her in to this world, thinking it would be a good thing for her - that it was what her life was missing. And now she thinks that she's going to die because of it" She paused "Because of you - your war with Voldemort" Harry stared back at her for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"It's possible" He said calmly "But it's equally possible I will die, and she'll live. Or that we'll both live happily ever after" He paused "I just don't know" He bit his lip, then continued "If you ask me, I will send her away. I will forbid her from being involved in the coming fight, in the war, and cut her out of my life completely" He heard Hermione draw in a long breath behind him "I can't promise she'll obey me, but, if you want, I will ensure she never attends another Council meeting again, and that I, Luna and Dawn will never speak to her again" Claire and Arnold gazed at him for nearly a minute before replying.

"Why not let this Glory deal with Voldemort, then kill her?" Claire asked.

"Because we can't take the risk" Luna said, walking up behind her boyfriend.

"So you're willing to risk my daughter's life to save your sister's?"

"No" Dawn stood up, and joined Luna next to Harry "If I thought for one minute - one second - that I could stop Glory by killing myself, I wouldn't hesitate" She saw Sirius and Emily sit bolt upright in surprise, but didn't pause "What Harry, Luna and I are proposing is our last chance to stop her. And if we do - if we can prevent the world from destruction - then we don't consider our deaths too high a price to pay" There was a long period of silence, then Arnold nodded.

"I understand" He glanced at his daughter, who seemed to be on the verge of tears "I know you tried to explain it, darling, but I didn't get it" He turned his gaze back to Dawn "I do now"

"As Dawn said, we would gladly give our lives if it saved the world" Harry continued after a moment, then, in a lighter tone, added "But on the whole, we'd prefer not to. For one thing, I'd kind of like to find out if Luna does have a mole in the shape of a dinosaur on her thigh"

"Oh - if that's all you want" Luna grabbed the hem of her skirt, causing exclamations of surprise and amusement around the room "You guys are too easy sometimes" She smirked, letting her skirt go.

"Well - my fantasies and plans aside, I would rather that, in a fight between me and Voldemort, I came out on top...." He trailed off as Luna burst out laughing, quickly followed by a chorus of 'eeeews' from the others "Oh for a different phrasing" He paused to let the various noises die down, then continued "I want to send Sirius, Remus, Luna, Dawn, Hermione and I to the meeting. Any objections?"


	10. Peace In Our Time

"My Lord" Draco approached Voldemort's throne, holding the parchment he had received "I have Potter's letter" He held it out, but Voldemort gestured for him to read it. He took a deep breath, then started.

"Draco - as I promised, I have discussed our truce with my associates. I want to bring Dawn, Luna, Hermione, Sirius and Remus with me to our discussion. As such, I would request that you limit your associates to six, though obviously the choice is up to you" Draco watched for a reaction, but Voldemort merely continued to gaze at him "The location of the meeting is up to you and your Lord, as you have more to lose if caught, and you may all bring your wands, since we are bringing ours" He paused "That's pretty much it, so until New Years Eve - take care. Harry" There were a few minutes of silence, then Voldemort smiled.

"It seems Mr Potter was serious about his offer" He said thoughtfully "And that he is going out of his way to ensure our co-operation" He turned to Draco "You have had a lot of interaction with him, Draco - do you think this could be a trap?" Draco paused, considering it.

"No, my Lord" He shook his head "He, or at least his friends, are smart and cunning enough to make this a trap if they wanted to, but I honestly believe that this blonde woman - this being - has got them scared"

"Why?" Voldemort mused "If there'd been an attack similar to the one on Malfoy Manor, we would have heard about it. So where does this fear come from?"

"They know more about her than they have told us" Lucius said from the side of the room "They know who she is - what she wants" He paused "It might also explain why he is so eager to work with us"

"True" Voldemort nodded "And it would lend more weight to the idea of this being a serious negotiation" He turned and sat down again "Very well - I believe I will send Draco, Antonin, Lucius, Peter and Narcissa" He smiled "Just to see if they are serious"

"My Lord?" Peter walked forward "Are you sure...." He trailed off at the look of surprise on Voldemort's face "I mean - if we want them to accept the truce, would it not perhaps be better to send someone less.... controversial?"

"But your controversy is what makes it so delicious" Voldemort smiled "Working with you will truly test their dedication to this truce - it will ensure they are serious" He paused "Unless you think I am wrong?"

"No, my Lord" Peter took a few steps back.

"I knew you would see it my way" Voldemort smiled, then turned to Narcissa "I want you to return to your Manor, and cast a number of wards to ensure the privacy of anyone who meets there. I do not want this meeting disturbed" She nodded.

"Thy will be done, my Lord" She bowed, and turned to leave. Voldemort turned back and faced Draco.

"Reply to Potter. Tell him who I am sending, and where we are to meet, and when"

"Yes, my Lord" Draco paused "I have a question, if I may?"

"By all means"

"While I can't be certain, I think he will ask for an oath at the meeting. From what he's said, Potter is in charge of his little play group, so he can swear on their behalf" He paused, taking a deep breath "We won't be able to do the same"

"I am aware of that" Voldemort nodded "I would ask you not to worry about it" Draco stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Very good, my Lord" He bowed deeply "I will reply to Potter at once"

xoxox

"Peter?" Remus yelled "He's sending PETER?"

"He's doing it to get under our skin, Moony" Sirius said calmly "He wants to see if we're serious"

"But PETER??" Remus turned to Harry and Luna, who were sat quietly in the corner "You're going to sit down opposite Peter? The man who betrayed your parents? Tried to kill your sister?"

"Yes" Harry replied quietly.

"Seriously?" Remus asked again "You don't have any problems?"

"Of course I do" Harry exploded, jumping to his feet "Making nice with the guy who murdered my parents? The idea sickens me to my stomach" He paused, took a deep breath and calmed down "But we are talking about Dawn's life. And for that cause...." He trailed off "Voldemort is testing us - wanting to see if this is a trap, or if I am actually willing to go along with this" He paused, then smiled "Besides - I have an idea"

"Oh dear" Sirius rolled his eyes "I know that tone. Do we get to know in advance?"

"Maybe" Harry paused "Aside from Peter, is there anyone else you object to?"

"One thing does worry me a little" Luna said softly "From what I've gathered of Voldemort's little social club, there's no real hierarchy" She looked at the others "They won't be able to vouch for each other's behaviour"

"So you think we shouldn't?" Harry asked, frowning.

"No - we should" She shook her head "It's the only way they'll completely trust us" She shrugged "I'm just worried as to how they'll fulfil their end of the bargain" She realised the others were staring at her "Sorry - I guess I'm babbling"

"Maybe a little" Harry smiled fondly "But don't let that stop you - I think it's cute" She grinned back, and he turned to Remus and Sirius "Okay - there's one last thing we need to discuss....."

xoxox

"Albus - something is going on" Snape sat down opposite Dumbledore "Something serious"

"A possible attack?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I don't know" Snape admitted "But over the past two days - ever since Boxing Day to be exact - The Dark Lord has been particularly busy"

"Busy?"

"Lucius' wife has been gone for a day, and no one knows where she is. Draco and Peter have been making emergency portkeys, while Lucius himself has been holed up in his room for nearly eighteen hours straight" Snape paused, then shook his head "And they are all being very secretive. No one is talking, which is very unusual - normally they can't wait to boast about any special duty they might be doing" He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you believe this might be a prelude to an attack?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I just don't know" Snape sat up and looked at his boss "I've never seen anything like this - I can't even begin to speculate what it might mean"

"Very well" Dumbledore stood up "I will put the staff on alert, and pay a quiet visit to The Ministry, just in case"

"What about....." Snape started, but trailed off.

"Severus?"

"There is the possibility that The Dark Lord is planning an attack on Mr Potter, or his friends" Snape said slowly "I was wondering if we should inform him of this?"

"Harry has made it perfectly clear that he does not require my assistance, Severus" Dumbledore replied "And since he does not with to co-operate with me, I see no reason why I should not do unto him as he would do unto me" He paused "On another topic - has Lord Voldemort discovered any more about the being that attacked Malfoy Manor?"

"No" Snape shook his head "Her identity is still a complete mystery. The wards around the ma..... around his current location have been increased, but I think that is coming from more of a psychological standpoint rather than any realistic belief that it will do any good" He paused "You've increased the wards here?"

"Yes" Dumbledore replied, then added "But I am inclined to agree that if this woman comes here, there will probably very little we can do" He sighed "You will keep an eye on what your master is doing?"

"Of course" Snape nodded and stood up "But if you will excuse me, I must get some rest - I have been up for thirty six hours straight, and I suspect that if I don't lie down soon, I will collapse where I stand"

"By all means" Dumbledore smiled, and watched as his friend walked out of the room. After the door closed, he leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful.

"What are you up to, Tom?"

xoxox

Ron watched as Hermione slipped her long jacket on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Hermione turned, pulling up her zip.

"Take a portkey to somewhere I don't know to be surrounded by a group of people who want me dead because of who I am?" She grinned "Why wouldn't I be excited at the mere thought of it?" She realised Ron wasn't smiling in return, and smiled sheepishly "Look - it's not my first choice as to how to spend the day, but once we're done I'll be back, and we can spend the night however you want" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, but he didn't respond "Oh come on - that was on a plate, Ron. What's wrong?"

"Why you and not me?" Ron asked, not looking up "He's repeatedly said I am good at planning, and strategy, so why not bring me to what might be the most important meeting of his life?" He looked up "Does he not trust me?"

"I don't think it's that" Hermione replied, sitting down next to him "Luna and Dawn will follow him anywhere, without question and without hesitation" She saw Ron open his mouth, but she held her hand up "He knows that we will as well, but he doesn't want to take it for granted, as he does with Dawn and Luna" She paused "In addition, he respects our parents"

"Huh?"

"You heard what he offered - if my parents had asked, he would have completely cut me out of his life, whether I wanted to or not" She shook her head "He doesn't want anyone to die, Ron, but he's starting to realise that might not be under his control. And it's scaring him - more than anything else" She leaned over and hugged him "Your parents are already against you being involved, and I think he's worried that if he drags you off to a meeting with Death Eaters, which might end badly, they'll flip their lid"

"Flip....."

"Never mind" She held her hand up again, then smiled "Harry trusts you, love, and if I'm right, when we come back with the complete truce, you will be the one he asks for help" She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips "I'll be back later, love" She stood up "Walk me out?"

xoxox

"Last chance to back out" Harry smiled at his girlfriend and his sister.

"Do you really think we'd trust you do to this on your own?" Dawn smirked at him "You'd probably trip up, tip over a paraffin lamp and set fire to the building"

"Either that or accidentally tell Narcissa she has a cute bum and cause Lucius to challenge you to a duel" Luna added. Harry stared at the both of them for a moment.

"You know, for trusted lieutenants, I'm starting to wonder just who's side you're actually on" They both grinned back at him, then turned as Sirius, Remus and Hermione walked in to the room.

"Everyone ready?" Sirius asked in a cheery voice.

"You have no idea" Harry replied, with a mock glare at Dawn and Luna "So - you got the portkey?"

"Yup" Sirius held up a golden snitch "Has everyone got their pendants?" The other five nodded.

"Remember - they need our help" Harry said seriously "And we need theirs" He glanced at Remus, who nodded "Then lets go"

xoxox

They reappeared in what seemed to be a burnt out room, face to face with five figures in jet black robes.

"Welcome to my former home" One of the figures said, pushing his hood back to reveal the face of Lucius Malfoy "I am afraid I can't offer you the usual level of hospitality I would great my guests with, but as you are aware, we have suffered a slight.... set back recently"

"So I see" Harry looked around "This was all her?"

"More or less" Narcissa pushed her hood back as well, quickly followed by the other three Death Eaters "There is a little spell damage - our aborted attempt to fight back - but in general, yes" She gestured around "This was all done by her"

"My word" Remus let out a sigh of disbelief "And the attack lasted what? Half an hour?"

"Maybe ten minutes" Lucius said softly "If that" He turned to face Harry "We brought you here to show you this - we know you've been tracking her, and you know about the mind-wiping thing she does, but if we are going to work together to bring her down, we wanted to make sure you know what she could do"

"Thank you" Harry said, still looking around "I knew she was dangerous, but this...." He paused, then turned back to Lucius "I know it is hard for you to trust us. You think this is a trap, or that we will get you to a certain place, and turn you over to The Ministry" Lucius tilted his head in acknowledgement "And on the other hand, we think that you could just be going along with this to lure us to the edge of a cliff, and push us over" He smiled slightly as Lucius tilted his head in acknowledgement again "But I'm hoping that we can put that to one side, and work out a way to kill her, once and for all"

"And afterwards?" Peter asked, skulking near the back.

"Here's the thing" Luna took a step forward "If we can't find a way to put her down, then there won't be an afterwards to worry about" The five Death Eaters turned to face her.

"What do you mean, Loony?" Draco asked, then - at a vicious glare from both Harry and Dawn - corrected himself "My apologies, I mean - Miss Lovegood?" Luna glanced across at Harry and Dawn, who both nodded.

"We know who this blonde woman is" She said "We know who she is, why she's so powerful, and what her plan is" She paused "We don't know why she came here, why she attacked you and killed Bella, but we can tell you the rest"

"Okay" Lucius slowly pulled out his wand "Do you mind?" Harry shook his head, and Lucius conjured a table with eleven chairs, then added sheepishly "I'm afraid I can't provide you with any food or drink"

"No worries" Harry sat down, and the others followed suit, then began to speak "Glory - the woman who came here - is a goddess from one of the worst hell-dimensions. She was banished by her two fellow hell-gods and sent to this dimension as a punishment" He paused, taking a breath "She's looking for a source of energy called The Key, which she is going to use to bring down the barrier between here and her home dimension, and go home" He looked up as the five Death Eaters stared at him in disbelief "I know - it sounds improbable, but this would go a lot quicker if you believe me"

"A Hell-God?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Harry nodded "That's why she is so powerful, and why she wiped out your house without a second thought"

"An actual Goddess?" Narcissa echoed her son.

"Yes, an actual Goddess" Harry shook his head in slight amusement "Look - I can give you our research notes and papers later, but if you'd just accept that I am not making this up, this will be a lot easier"

"What's The Key?" Lucius asked.

"We don't know" Dawn said smoothly "Everything suggests that it is a form of magical energy - a little like The Veil in The Department of Mysteries - but it's also a gajillion years old, and anyone who actually knew what it was is long dead"

"But this Glory needs it?" Draco leaned forward, looking curious.

"I would guess that tearing down the barriers between dimensions is not inconsiderable" Narcissa replied, sounding thoughtful, then she trailed off, her face taking on a look of horror "Oh my god" She turned to Harry, the question in face face now clear, and he nodded.

"What?" Antonin looked between the two of them. Narcissa looked at Harry, who gestured she should continue.

"Glory doesn't seem to care much about humanity" Narcissa said after a moment "And taking down one dimensional barrier is a lot of work" She paused "It would be much easier to just tear down every barrier at once" She looked around, and realised her four fellow Death Eaters were still staring at her in confusion, and she rolled her eyes "Slytherins - no appreciation for speculative fiction" Luna set out a snort of amusement, causing Narcissa to smile.

"What Mrs Malfoy is saying is that all the other dimensions - the places where nightmares live - will collapse in to ours" Dawn said quietly "Those who aren't killed in the initial maelstrom will wish they had died" She looked at the five Death Eaters "If we can't kill her - if we can't stop her ripping down the walls between the dimensions - it won't matter if you're a pureblood or a mudblood, a Founder's Heir or the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Because you'll be dead, or worse" She stared at the others as they sat in silence, then turned to Harry, who smiled, then looked over at Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy - I am not foolish enough to believe this will be a lasting truce - that we will, at least, see peace in our time. Your boss is a lunatic, and one way or another, there will be a final reckoning between us"

"That much is certain" Lucius nodded.

"But we can't do this on our own, and neither can you. But if we can find a way to work together, to combine our forces, then maybe we can kill her, and save the world" He paused "And then get back to killing each other later" He smiled slightly as Lucius grinned in amusement.

"Very well - what are your terms?" He asked.

"It's fairly simple" Harry shrugged "We both spend the next three months training. I can arrange a private, warded location where some of us can train together" He paused "Then we set a trap for Glory. We advertise the fact we've located The Key, and are keeping it safe. Having the overinflated ego that comes with being a goddess, she will come for it. And we, and some of our friends, will be waiting"

"Your friends?" Draco frowned "Who...."

"The Ministry"

"No" Lucius shook his head "We won't work with them"

"Then work with us" Luna replied quickly "And we will work with them"

"But what about us?" Peter asked "We're all wanted criminals - do you think they'll just let that go?"

"Yes" Sirius nodded "If we ask them the right way, I think they will" He looked over at Lucius "Mr Malfoy - there are ten of us. I don't know how many of you, but I'd guess around twenty or thirty. And while some of us are powerful, I'd guess the rest are just about average"

"If we are going to take on a living Goddess, we're going to need all the power, all the help we can get" Remus continued "Having The Auror Corps, The Unspeakables and The Hit-Wizards on our side will balance the scales a little"

"But...." Peter stared, but trailed off as Harry stood up.

"If I can convince you that they will not try to arrest you, injure you or kill you, will you accept we need their help?" He asked in a firm voice.

"Yes" Lucius nodded "Providing my Lord agrees"

"Okay" Harry paused "The last part of my offer is that this truce will last until the end of August - that as long as you and your Lord do not attack any muggles or mages before then, I will ensure that The Ministry and my friends do not try to attack you"

"What about The Order?" Draco asked.

"I can't speak for them" Harry admitted "But I will do my best to ensure Dumbledore and his bird-watching club stay out of it as well" He paused "That's it. Take it or leave it" Lucius, Narcissa and Draco all exchanged glances for a moment, then Lucius reached up, and tapped twice on a broach pinned to his collar.

xoxox

"So how do you think it's going?" Ron, Ginny, Emily, Alison and Lily-Anne were sat in the front room of Grimmauld Place. When no one answered her, Ginny looked around "That good huh?"

"Sorry" Emily smiled apologetically "I guess we're just a little worried" She paused "Which you've probably realised"

"Maybe"

"On the upside" Alison smiled "They're not here" She looked around "The pendants haven't been triggered" She added.

"True" Ron smiled, then he stood up "Okay - I'm going crazy, just sitting here. Anyone want to go out back for a throw around?" He looked around, then Lily-Anne stood up.

"Come on" She smiled, reaching out her hand. The two of them walked out of the room, then Ginny turned to the two remaining adults.

"He's worried about Minnie, and feeling a little left out" She paused "Strategy is usually his field"

"But..." Alison started, and Ginny nodded.

"He knows why we've been left out, and it's just annoying him more. The fact our parents are so deep in Dumbledore's pocket, when he's clearly in the wrong is driving big brother nuts"

"But since you're both under-age...." Emily started.

"We're stuck with them" Ginny finished "At least for the moment"

"What about your brothers?" Alison asked "I mean - Bill, Charlie and Percy are all adults with jobs" She paused "And I think the twins are adults, if not grown-ups" Ginny laughed softly "Could they not take you and Ron in?"

"We haven't asked" Ginny admitted "Moving out of The Burrow would be the first step that would only end with disownment" She paused "It's not something we want to consider yet - not if we can find a way round it" She sighed "They're still our parents"

"True" Emily nodded, then sighed "So how do you think it's going?"

xoxox

 _Lucius reached up, and tapped twice on a broach pinned to his collar._

A moment later, there was a flash of light, and Harry found himself staring at Lord Voldemort.

"Lucius" Voldemort said without turning away "I assume from your summons that you believe this agreement is on the level?"

"Yes, my Lord" Lucius bowed, and the other four Death Eaters followed suit.

"Mr Potter - it's a pleasure to see you again" The Dark Lord smiled "Miss Lovegood, Miss Potter"

"Tom" Harry replied with a slight smile "Thank you for coming"

"Normally I would punish you for even daring to think about using my mortal name, however I suspect killing you would probably make this truce harder to agree"

"It's possible" Harry admitted "If you'd like to talk to your associates, we can wait outside"

"No - I trust that Lucius' decision is correct" Voldemort smiled again "If you could just summarise the terms?"

"The truce lasts until the last day of August. We train for three months, then lead Glory - the blonde woman - in to a trap in Hogsmeade, and use the combined forces of your army, my group and The Ministry to wipe her from the face of the earth" Harry said quickly "I will vouch for the good behaviour of my friends and allies, and will ensure that - as far as it is within my power - you and yours will not be arrested or killed by anyone I am working with. Of course I would expect you to vouch for the same"

"And if I don't?" Voldemort asked curiously. Harry paused, then shrugged.

"You don't really have a choice, my Lord" He replied "Either you help us, or you, your Death Eaters and every other living thing on the planet dies a horrible, fiery, torturous death" Voldemort glanced across at Lucius and Narcissa, who both nodded.

"Very well. I assume you have some kind of oath in mind?"

"I do" Without looking at anyone else, Harry pulled a slip of parchment out of his robes, and handed it over to Voldemort. The Dark Lord read it, then looked up at Harry, a look of mild surprise on his face.

"You would swear this?" He asked, and Harry nodded "I take it your guardians know nothing of this?"

"No" Harry admitted.

"Know about what?" Sirius said from behind them. Harry heard him stride forward "What did you swear?" Voldemort glanced at Harry, who shrugged, then nodded.

"The note says that young Mr Potter will swear on his magic, and his life, that no one under his command will attack anyone under my command before the truce expires, and that he will do his best to prevent the attack or arrest of anyone under my command by the authorities" Voldemort smiled "I take it that means Dumbledore?"

"Pretty much" Harry replied "He will find out about this. If not before the attack, then definitely during, and I didn't want you to think I would use that as a loophole to get you killed"

"And you're willing to risk your life?" Sirius span him round until they were face to face "You are putting your life on the line based on Dumbledore's behaviour?"

"I am hoping it will force him to accept this, or to at least stay out of it" Harry replied "Fudge, Bones and Dumbledore are not going to like this arrangement. If they know that my life is contingent on their good behaviour" He shrugged "I'm hoping it would at least make them think twice before killing anyone"

"But...." Sirius started, until Luna rested a hand on his arm.

"Harry put a lot of thought in to this, Uncle Paddy" She said softly "And it's the only way" Sirius stared at her for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. Harry gave him a weak smile, then turned back to Voldemort.

"You'll also note that the oath is related to you swearing it as well. Otherwise, all bets are off" He stared at The Dark Lord, who nodded.

"Very well" Voldemort held up his wand "I swear on my life, and my magic, that I, and everyone under my command, will not make any moves to further the war until the end of August, except in my own defence, or the defence of someone under my command. I will also do my best to ensure the peace for the length of this oath, by preventing any attacks I have foreknowledge of by forces outside my command, in so much as I can" He paused "By my life and magic, this I so swear" There was a flash of light, and he smiled "So which of you is planning on being the lawyer, exactly?"

"I just didn't want there to be any misunderstandings" Harry returned the smile "Speaking of which" He turned to Luna, who drew her wand "You sure?" She nodded, then he turned back to Voldemort, drawing his own wand. A moment later, the two of them started in unison.

"We swear on our magic, and our lives, that we, and everyone under our command, will not make any moves to further the war until the end of August, except in our own defence, or the defence of someone under our command. We will also do our best to ensure the peace for the length of this oath, by preventing any attacks either of us has foreknowledge of by forces outside our command, in so much as we can. By our life and our magic, we so swear" They were silent for a moment, then Harry continued "Luna and I decided that due to Dumbledore's obsession with me, we required a little extra insurance"

"A wise move" Voldemort replied, then turned to the Death Eaters "Draco - you will act as liaison between Mr Potter and myself, and arrange the various training sessions I assume will be held" He turned back to Harry "You will, of course, forgive me if I don't turn up myself? And if we rotate which of my associates are involved?"

"You don't want to attract too much attention?" Harry asked in response, and Voldemort nodded "I plan to do the same - make sure we don't come on to anyone's radar" He smirked as The Dark Lord frowned "Never mind. Could I have a word with you? In private?"

"By all means" He looked around, then walked off in to a side parlour. He pulled out his wand "May I?"

"Please" Harry nodded, then watched as Voldemort put up a myriad of privacy and silencing wards "I don't suppose you'd care to teach me any of those?"

"Maybe later" Voldemort replied, then turned to face him "So what can I do for my new partner in crime?"

"In order to lay the trap, we need bait" He paused "I have no idea how to get in touch with Glory - she hasn't been very forthcoming about leaving a postal address - but if we start rumours circulating that a previously unknown force of magic has been found, I would assume it would get back to her"

"I would tend to agree. I can do a similar thing" Voldemort replied.

"Which is where I want the bait" He paused "If we can start the rumour that The Key has been turned in to the form of a human, to let it blend in to the rest of the population, then maybe we can draw her out and force her to attack" Harry smiled "And focus her attack on a specific person, rather than all and sundry"

"And you happen to have a person in mind?" Voldemort let a smile play across his lips.

"I do" He paused "I want it to be Peter"


	11. The Countdown Starts

As the flash of light faded, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa looked around. They were in a large room with stone walls, and a wooden ceiling.

"Where do you think we are?" Draco looked around curiously.

"Holy crap" Narcissa exclaimed as she spotted something on the wall, then blushed as both her husband and son looked at her in surprise "Sorry - but I haven't seen that" She gestured to the painting on the wall "Since I was a child. I thought it had been lost during the last war"

"No, cousin of mine, it wasn't lost" Sirius and Harry walked in to the room "Mother decided that her house was too easy a target for The Aurors, so she moved a lot of the more important things to some of our other homes"

"This is...." Narcissa looked round again "Oh my - am I really here?" She turned to Sirius, who nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"The original seat of power of The Black Family" He continued. He glanced at Lucius and Draco, who were both looking confused, and continued "The Black Castle - built somewhere in the 16th century by one of my illustrious ancestors. It hasn't been used in nearly twenty years - not since my mother" He paused "The portkeys we provided will let you through the wards, but only when someone else is here, so don't try unless we have agreed to meet, otherwise the results will be.... unfortunate"

"And since we've warned you" Harry added "It won't class as a violation of the oath"

"Which must make you very happy" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am all warm and fuzzy" Harry nodded "But since we didn't come here for a history lesson, or to give me the warm-fuzzies, we should get started"

"Our main duelling chamber is through there" Sirius pointed towards one of the doors "Toilets and other facilities are down the corridor that way, and there's a small kitchen half way down" He paused "We also have a fully stocked infirmary and the services of a former Healer on standby, should they be needed"

"Mrs Malfoy - if you want to look around the rest of the castle - please feel free" Harry added "The only thing you need to know is that as the castle is under Fidelius, all the outer doors are sealed" He held up his hands as she glared at him "We were worried that if you accidentally wandered outside, you wouldn't be able to get back in again. If you'd like to look around the grounds, someone will escort you"

"Thank you, Mr Potter" She paused "And I believe, if we're going to be allies, you should call me Narcissa"

"Harry" He replied "Now - my girlfriend is waiting for us, and if I keep her waiting any longer, it won't end well for me"

xoxox

"PROTEGO!" Luna ducked to one side, and watched Draco's cutting curse bounce off the shield.

"STUPEFY!" Narcissa yelled, sending a bolt of red light flying down the hall. Luna dropped to the floor, and rolled over.

"Rictusempra!" She called out, and a moment later Draco collapsed on the floor, giggling to himself. Narcissa looked over at her son, then turned back.

"REDUCTO!"

"PROTEGO! STUPEFY!" Luna's curses blocked Narcissa's first, then put her unconscious on the ground with the second.

"Hold!" Sirius called out from the side, and Luna lowered her wand.

"Finite!" Lucius cancelled the tickling spell on his son, while Harry woke up Narcissa.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Draco?" She glanced at her son.

"He'll be fine" Lucius said, then turned to Luna "My compliments, Miss Lovegood"

"Luna" She replied "And thank you, but it was more luck than judgement that took down your wife"

"Still" Lucius tilted his head "Winning a two on one duel is very impressive"

"Not to sound overly modest and humble, but your wife was not much of an opponent" She saw Narcissa turn to look at her, but instead of the expected glare, the expression on the Death Eater's face was more curious "You were too concerned about your son, Narcissa - most of your effort seemed to be spent checking he was okay, rather than in defeating me" Narcissa paused, then nodded.

"I don't normally go out with him when there might be combat" She admitted "Perhaps for that reason"

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't" Sirius replied, glancing at Harry "But with practice, you can put it to one side" He paused "You never quite stop worrying, but you compartmentalize it, and concentrate on defeating whoever is in front of you"

"I'll try" She paused "Or maybe....." She turned to Lucius "Could we rearrange our squads?"

"So that Draco is away from us?" Lucius replied, then nodded "I don't see why not" He turned back to Harry "Young Mr Weasley is your strategy planner?"

"Amongst others, yes" Harry nodded "He should be here for the next meeting, but we wanted to get you used to the castle first" He paused "And on that topic, can I suggest something?"

"By all means"

"Sirius and Lucius fight against Narcissa and Luna" Harry said "Draco and I will put up shields between you, then - when they drop - you start"

xoxox

"Sirius!" Emily jumped to her feet as Sirius, arm over the shoulder of Harry, limped in to the front room "What the hell happened?"

"Ask your son" Sirius said with a smirk "It was his idea"

"Hey - you're the one who twisted when you should have twirled" Harry replied, then, slowly lowering Sirius to the sofa, turned back to his mother "Is Aunt Alison around?"

"Putting Remus to bed, so to speak" Emily replied, then pointed out the window to where it was getting dark "Moonrise in about twenty minutes"

"I can wait that long" Sirius nodded "As long as I don't have to go anywhere else" Emily smiled sympathetically at him, then turned to Harry with a look that clearly said 'Explain. Now!'

"We had a few duels, but Narcissa isn't used to letting her son fight on his own" Harry said "So I took Draco out of the equation, and put Sirius and Lucius up against Luna and Narcissa" He paused "So technically, this is Luna's fault....."

"Luna did this?" Emily turned back to stare at Sirius "You got beaten by a fifteen year old girl?" Sirius held his head up for a moment, then smiled sheepishly.

"A very talented fifteen year old girl" He said, still looking a tad embarrassed.

"Plus Narcissa helped" Harry added "She distracted Dad long enough to ensure Luna's spell got through"

"See" Sirius waved his hand "It wasn't my fault"

"If you say so, dear" Emily replied, then turned to Harry "We need to talk about Monday"

"I know" Harry smiled tiredly "But can we put it off for an hour or so? I'm hot and sweaty, and probably smell a little bad"

"To say the least" Sirius smiled.

"Okay" Emily nodded "Go freshen up, and we'll meet back here in an hour"

xoxox

"Hey Daddy" Luna appeared in the front room of her house "I'm back"

"Hey honey" Eric smiled "Did you have a nice time?"

"I defeated Draco, then Draco and Narcissa, then Lucius and Sirius" She beamed "Though I had help with the last one"

"Good girl" He smiled at her again "Are you ready to go back to school?" Luna frowned.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes, pumpkin, you do" He nodded "You don't want to be overwhelmed by snigglies, do you?"

"No Daddy" She shook her head with a grin "Okay - I'll go back to school"

"What about your training?"

"Oh - Harry will sort that out" She said in a dismissive tone "But I suppose I should start preparing for my OWLS. I get the idea they're quite important"

"They are quite useful" Eric agreed.

"Assuming that the world hasn't burst in to flames by then" Luna added "Otherwise I don't suppose it'll matter either way"

xoxox

"Once you're back in school, you can't use the pendants to travel to the castle and back" Emily said, after Alison had taken care of Sirius' ankle.

"Because Bumblesnore will figure it out" Harry nodded. Dawn had joined them, while Lily-Anne had been put to bed.

"Whether he'll know what it is, I don't know" Emily continued "But frequent violations of the wards are going to attract his attention, and that's something we don't want to do"

"To say the least" Dawn smiled "So - what do we do?"

"Well - I know we've been putting off talking to The Minister, but I think we should do it now"

"Right now?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"No - tomorrow morning should do" Emily continued "We can tell them about the truce, about Harry's oath" She paused, then turned to glare at him "Which I'm still not entirely happy about" She turned back to face the group "And that we need to ask a favour of The Director"

"A favour?"

"Dumbledore knows that you are friends with Cornelius and Amelia, and that you trust them more than you trust him" She paused "So we're going to prevail upon Amelia to set up training sessions for you. So that when the coming war really begins, you'll be ready"

"And you think he'll let us go?" Harry sat up straight.

"If we get Minister Fudge on board, I don't think he'll be able to say no. Especially given the request is also coming from House Black and House Potter as well" Emily smiled "The Director can provide us with reusable portkeys, that will bring you here. From here, we transport to the castle"

"A work of genuis" Sirius smiled "And you thought all this up without me?"

"You were a little busy, being beaten up by a fifteen year old" Emily smirked, then she ducked as Sirius flung a pillow at her.

xoxox

"Minister, Director - this comes under our previous agreement about secrecy" Harry said as he faced Fudge and Bones over her desk "Neither of you can tell anyone about this, at least until April the 1st"

"Why April...."

"I'll explain a moment. I just wanted to be sure you knew how important, and how secret, this is" He paused as they both nodded "Three nights ago, I met with Lord Voldemort, and five of his Death Eaters, including Lucius and Draco Malfoy" He smiled as their eyes went wide "I negotiated a temporary peace treaty, that will last until August thirty-first, in order so that he and I can unite our forces to destroy Glorificus before she performs her ritual"

"Peace?" Fudge asked.

"With Voldemort?" Amelia added.

"Yes" Harry nodded "With the combined power of the Death Eaters, my little group and the whole of The Ministry, we should be able to lure Little Miss Muffet in to a trap, and kill her"

"But.... with Voldemort?" Amelia frowned.

"He is a powerful mage, Director" Harry said, his face turning serious "And he has a number of powerful mages under his direction. And they are all highly motivated when it comes to getting revenge on the woman who killed Bellatrix" He paused, then put his hands together and leaned forward "Look - this is a done deal. I have already sworn an oath to hold to this truce, an oath that if I violate it will cost me and my girlfriend our magic and our lives"

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge stared at him in surprise "You swore what?"

"Luna and I both swore that neither we nor anyone we command, would take no action against him or his army until after the end of August" He paused "I know - I don't command you. But I also added a clause that said I would protect him against any attack by the authorities that I had foreknowledge of"

"Which means if we attack him, you'd be forced to come to his defence, or forfeit your life?" Amelia asked, and Harry nodded his head.

"It was the only way I could think of to ensure you wouldn't be tempted to betray me" He said softly "Because like it or not, we need him. We need him to save Dawn, and we need him to save the world"

"Seems you've thought of everything" Fudge said, then frowned "Why April the first?"

"We're going to train for three months - testing various combinations and teams - then we're going to get Glory to Hogsmeade on the first of April, and attack her with everything we've got" He paused "Which is why I'm here. Sort of"

"You want the Aurors there?" Amelia asked.

"The Aurors, The UnSpeakables, The Hit-Wizards - anyone you can reasonably spare" He paused "Except the dementors, cause I can't imagine they'd actually affect her, and I am certain they'd hurt us"

"And you don't want them to kill Voldemort after they deal with Glory?" Fudge asked, frowning.

"No" He shook his head "The truce lasts until August. Both sides are going to be tired and weakened after the fight, and if the way to ensure he doesn't take advantage of me is to promise not to do the same, then I am quite happy to let him live for another five months"

"What if we don't tell you?" Fudge asked, but Amelia shook her head.

"Harry would be forced to intervene under the terms of his oath" She said, then she turned to Harry "And I'm guessing you'd fight to the death"

"I wouldn't have a choice" Harry nodded "So - will you help me?"

"Yes" Amelia nodded, then glanced at Fudge "Minister? I don't need your approval, but..."

"I don't seem to have much of a choice, do I?" He asked, shaking his head "Okay - Director, when it comes to the day, I will temporarily second all appropriate mages to your department, and grant all the required permissions you need" He turned to Harry "I will also sign a law granting you and anyone under your command amnesty for collaborating with a wanted criminal, because otherwise there will be those who will demand your head on a plate"

"The law has to be kept secret until after the fight" Harry replied quickly "I don't want word of this getting back to Dumbledore, if I can avoid it"

"Of course" Fudge nodded "I will also start the production of portkeys to be handed out in Hogsmeade on the day"

"Portkeys?"

"This woman - this Glory - raised Malfoy Manor to the ground" Amelia said "If you are going to fight her in Hogsmeade, I would say there are good odds that very little of the town will remain standing after you're done"

"But if she's dead, we can rebuild" Harry replied "If she's not, it won't matter" He paused "I have one last favour to ask"

"One more?" Amelia raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Just one" Harry nodded "I need you, the both of you, to tell Headmaster Dumbledore you are setting up a training program for my friends and I. One that will require varying members of my team to be away from Hogwarts over the weekend"

"Are you going to tell us why?" Fudge asked.

"We've set up a training area in one of my father's properties, and a semi-regular schedule with some of Voldemort's associates" He took a breath "But since the six of us have to return to school tomorrow, we won't be able to attend the meetings"

"And you want us to write you a hall-pass?" Amelia smiled "Okay - we can do that"

"Thank you" Harry stood up, then sat down again "I know this is a lot to take in. And I know most of it will take a while to get used to"

"To say the least"

"But we don't have time. The ritual is set for six months from now - one hundred and eighty days is all we have left before the end of the world. Before my sister is tortured to death" He shook his head "The countdown to oblivion has started, Minister, and it's up to me to stop it"

xoxox

The next morning, Harry and Dawn walked on to Platform 9 3/4 together, then stopped.

"That's so sweeeet!" Dawn cooed, while at the same time Harry closed his eyes.

"I did not need to see that" He added "And where did someone so young learn how to be so.... vigorous with her tongue?"

"I thought you like vigorous tongues" A voice came from behind them, and Harry grinned as Luna bounded on to the platform.

"As in all things, context is king" He leaned over and kissed her chastely on the lips, then glanced at Dawn. But before he could open his mouth, she smirked at him.

"Do you really want to know, brother of mine?" She asked with an evil grin. He paused, then shook his head with an alarmed look "And they said you couldn't be trained" She turned to Luna "How's your dad?"

"Worried about snigglies" She sighed "With all the other fun and frolics, I'd forgotten it's OWL time soon"

"Oh god" Dawn rolled her eyes "Do you think we could get a deferment? Maybe take them next year instead?"

"But wouldn't that mean staying in school a year longer?" Harry asked, then took Luna's hand "And if I finish next year, you'd have two whole years, all alone..."

"Alright!" Luna grinned at him "We'll do our OWLs, and get perfect grades" She glanced at Ginny, who was still kissing Ben, then at Dawn, who was looking at her in slight amusement "Well - we'll do our OWLS anyway"

"Excellent!" Harry clapped his hands together, then turned to look down the platform again, and rolled his eyes. Luna followed his gaze, then patted his hand.

"Don't worry, dear. They have to come up for air sometime soon"

"I wouldn't count on it" Dawn replied off-handedly "Ginny's got a good set of lungs on her" She suddenly stopped, then went bright red as both Luna and Harry stared at her in amusement.

"Does Ron know about this fascination you have with his sister's.... lungs?" Harry asked with a smirk. Dawn, still red, glared at him.

"Someday, when you least expect it...." She started, then, catching sight of something down the platform, her eyes went wide, and she bounded off without another word. Harry and Luna watched her go, then he turned to his girlfriend.

"Are all women crazy, or just those I happen to know personally?"

"No - it's pretty much all women" Luna replied "Makes life more interesting, don't you think?"

xoxox

"Dawn!" Colin jumped to his feet, and took a step forward as Dawn ran towards him. Flinging his arms around her, he kissed her on the cheek, then turned her back towards the people he'd been sitting with "Dawn - I'd like you to meet my parents, William and Helen Creevy"

"Very nice to meet you" Dawn nodded, blushing slightly.

"So you're Dawn Potter?" Helen looked at her with a smile "Colin's told us all about you, but I see he left out how cute you are" This time Colin blushed.

"Mu-u-u-um!" He protested, then turned as a whistle rang through the platform "Oh thank god" He turned back "We have to go now" He took Dawn's hand, and pulled her away.

"Bye dear" Helen smiled, then turned to her husband "Is it wrong that I kind of enjoyed that?"

xoxox

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione pushed the doors to the compartment they usually shared with the others to find three sets of embracing couples. Ron rolled his eyes, then cleared his throat.

"Can we help you?" Harry leaned back and looked up at Ron, a slight smile in his eyes.

"We were just wondering if anyone's welcome here, or just those who want to make out?" Ron asked with a smirk. Harry and Luna exchanged glances, then turned back to him.

"I think we can let you in" He smiled and gestured for them to sit down. Ron glanced at Ginny and Ben, who were now sitting beside each other very primly, despite the identical looks on their faces, then followed Hermione and sat down.

"So - something in the water?" Hermione asked, looking around. She was instantly rewarded with six blushing faces, and had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Well - as Luna so ably kindly reminded us - three of us have OWLS in around four months time, and one more of us has NEWTS" Ginny said, resting her hand on Ben's "So, we thought'd we'd take this chance to have a little fun"

"Oh" Ron paused, then turned to Hermione with a sly smile. She merely stared back at him with an amused expression.

"There's something we need to talk about before we get back to having fun......" Harry looked at the sad pout on Luna's face "It will be very quick" He gestured for Ron and Hermione to sit down, then he turned to Colin and Ben "Over the next three months or so, we're going to be leaving school on some of the weekends"

"Okay" Colin nodded "Why?" Harry took a deep breath.

"You know that we've been having....private meetings?" He asked, and both boys nodded "Well - a few years ago, we found out why Lord Voldemort attacked me when I was a baby, and why he still wants me dead" He paused "I'm not going to explain, because it's better that you don't know, but it lead to the six of us forming a....." He trailed off, and glanced at Luna.

"A Council Of War" She continued "Planning strategy, a bit of training and so on"

"What she said" Harry smiled fondly at her "And I know we've been leaving you out of it, but that was my decision, not Dawn or Ginny" He paused "It's somewhat dangerous, and getting involved is a lot of responsibility - something I didn't want to thrust on either of you before you were ready"

"And you barely know me from Adam" Ben said.

"Also a good point" Harry nodded "But anyway - this is not a recruitment speech - I'm not going to spring that on you with no warning. However over the Christmas holidays, we made arrangements with Director Bones to start training with some of her Aurors" He looked around "The War is picking up - the attack at the end of last year, the one before Christmas - Voldemort is becoming bolder, and since we've already set ourselves up as targets, we need to be prepared"

"We're not all going to be absent at once - maybe three of us at a time, unless it's a large training session. And we'll try to arrange it so that we don't take your girlfriends away two weekends in a row - again unless it's necessary, which hopefully shouldn't be too often"

"Does Dumbledore know?" Colin asked, glancing at Dawn "Cause this doesn't sound like something he'd approve of" Harry and Dawn exchanged glances, then turned back to Colin.

"It's not something he'll approve of, and he should be finding out right.... about...." Harry glanced at his watch "Now"

xoxox

"No" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Forgive me, Headmaster, but this is not something you have any say over" Amelia smiled at her former Professor, though the smile didn't reach her eyes "I have permission from Mr Black, Mr Lovegood, Mr Granger and Mr Weasley. I also have permission from The Governors to allow these six students permission to be absent from the school over the weekend" She stood up "If you interfere with this, the parents will have permission to challenge it and get you fired"

"Arthur would never...."

"I understand Mr Weasley is a supporter of yours, but can you say the same for Sirius, Eric and Arnold?" She smiled as he nodded in resignation "I'm glad you understand. The training starts this weekend. Mr Potter has the provisional schedule, which I am sure he will be glad to provide you with if you ask" She paused "And I do not want to hear about you causing him any problems with this, Albus"

"Do you really think this is what he needs?" Dumbledore looked up "Being trained how to kill?"

"You tell me, Professor" She stared down at him "You've known he would be fighting in a war since before he was born, and you've done nothing to prepare him, train him - you didn't even bother telling him" She shook her head in disappointment "He came to me and asked for training for a war we both know is coming. Who am I to deny him?"

xoxox

"Anyway - we'll generally be away for about eight hours in the day, but like I said - we're going to rotate it as much as we can" He glanced at the younger students "Especially in light of the OWLs this year"

"So we can either study or have Defence practice with fully trained Aurors?" Ginny rolled her eyes "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you love my adorable smile and winning personality" Harry grinned at her "Why else?"

xoxox

"Severus - I would like you to do me a favour" Dumbledore sat opposite his Defence Teacher.

"I am, as always, at your disposal, Headmaster"

"Mr Potter has prevailed on The Ministry to train him and his five friends in Defence"

"Really?" Snape tilted his head to one side "I didn't think that would be the sort of thing you'd agree to"

"As has been made painfully clear, I am, apparently, no longer an influence in Mr Potter's life" Dumbledore said in an annoyed tone "Something he will no doubt come to regret. However, that will come in time. What I would like you to do is test his progress during class. I want to know what's he's learning, and how he is progressing" He paused "If you could do the same for his five friends as well, I would be most grateful"

"Very well" Snape nodded "I will keep an eye on their progress, and report back to you" He paused "What are you hoping to find?"

"I have to admit, I don't know" Dumbledore replied "I am just worried by this development, and would like to see where it ends up"

xoxox

"So..... are you worried about Ben at all?" Ron asked Harry as they walked up to the dorm room.

"Ben?" Harry paused, then shrugged "He seems okay. Why?"

"I don't know" Ron frowned "There's just something.... wiggy about him" Harry gave him an amused smile.

"And this has nothing to do with him dating your sister?" Ron blushed slightly.

"Maybe at first" He admitted "But...." He paused "I can't explain it. I just get... a feeling" Harry stared at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"Okay. I will keep an eye on him, and ask Lu to do the same" He smiled as Ron opened his mouth "Don't worry - I won't let Ginny know"

"Thanks"

xoxox

"What do you have for me?" Glory stared at her various minions, none of which wanted to return her gaze "You know what happens when you don't talk to me...." She let her threat tail off, and three of her servants scurried forward.

"We are sure The Key is not with those Death Eater people" The first said "This so called Dark Lord would've used it to defeat his enemies"

"True" Glory paused "So where is IT?"

"We don't know" The next one replied "We are looking for it, but...." It gestures to itself "We kind of stand out in a crowd" Glory stared at it for a second, then reached out, picked it up and hurled it against the wall. As it fell to the floor with a sickening crunch, she turned back to the rest.

"FIND. MY. KEY!"


	12. Duels

"Mr Potter - front and centre" Harry looked up from his textbook.

"Professor?" He looked quizzically at Snape.

"Which part of that was unclear, Mr Potter?"

"Sorry" Harry stood up, glanced at Hermione, who shrugged, then walked to the front of the room and stood next to Snape. The Professor smiled, then turned back to the class.

"Since Christmas, we've been studying the various forms of professional and championship duelling, and what to expect in a street-fight - for want of a better phrase" He paused, then turned to Harry "Mr Potter - can you remember the proper forms and procedures for a level two duel?"

"Yes, Professor" Harry nodded. For the previous two weeks, much to Harry's surprise, Voldemort had been teaching him a similar thing, albeit in a radically different way. The Dark Lord had insisted that certain techniques and forms were very useful for fighting in a team, and from what he had taught Harry, it appeared Voldemort was correct.

"Good" Snape drew his wand "Miss Patil - when we are both in position, I would like you to say go. Mr Potter, you may use any spell from level two or below, as will I" He gave a quick wave of his wand, and a faintly visible shield shimmered in to view between Harry and Snape and the rest of the class "Mr Potter - are you prepared?" Harry stared at him for a second, then turned and walked a little bit away.

"I am" He raised his wand.

"Very well" Snape paused, then turned to Parvati "Miss Patil - at your leisure" Parvati nodded, then counted to five in her head.

"GO!"

xoxox

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called out to the empty infirmary as she helped Professor Snape sit down on one of the beds. A few steps behind, Ron helped Harry sit down on another. Hermione looked down the infirmary again, then tried calling for the Healer once more.

"Yes?" Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office, then raised her eyebrows "What...." She started, then trailed off as she saw Snape cradling one arm, while Harry was bleeding from a cut above his eye and holding his ankle.

"They were duelling in defence class" Hermione said quickly "Professor Snape has a broken arm and probably a headache, and Harry has a sprained ankle and a slight cut"

"Dare I ask who won?" Pomfrey asked as she walked towards Snape.

"That would be Potter" Snape snarled, glaring at the student. Harry merely smiled back as the Healer started tending to the Defence Professor.

"And it wasn't even close" Ron continued, a slightly bigger smile on his face "I don't think Professor Snape got a single hit on Harry" Pomfrey paused, then glanced at Harry's injuries.

"Then how....." She began, but stopped when Snape let out a slight wince "Sorry, Severus" She turned her attention back to him, but continued her question "How did Mr Potter end up hurt?"

"Well...." Hermione glanced at Harry, then laughed "After he'd thrashed Professor Snape, he tried to leap on to the desk and...." She paused "He missed"

"Hey - I was pretty close" Harry whined.

"Which only counts in Ministry work" Hermione replied at once, still grinning "Anyway - he whacked his ankle on the bottom of the desk, and cut his head on the edge of it"

"Then you can go" Pomfrey dismissed him.

"But.... my ankle?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It'll teach you not to be arrogant next time" The Healer said, turning back to Snape. Harry stared at her for a moment, then shrugged, and got gingerly to his feet. Hermione and Ron walked to either side of him, and he put his arms over their shoulders. They started walking out of the infirmary together, but stopped when they heard Pomfrey's voice "If it's still sore when you wake up tomorrow, send someone to get a salve"

"Yes matron" Harry replied, then they continued to walk slowly down the corridor.

"You think she could've at least healed the cut on your head" Ron said, then realised Harry wasn't really paying attention "Harry?"

"What?" Harry looked around, then shook his head "Sorry - I was just thinking...."

"Yes?"

"This has given me an idea for our training sessions" Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

"Why do I think I'm going to be afraid to ask?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Well - we've always have our Healer on stand-by, ready to fix any minor or major injuries" Harry said.

"Yes - something we've all been pretty thankful for" Ron smiled.

"What if I ask her to stop healing minor injuries" He nodded to his ankle "Things like twisted ankles and sprained wrists" He grinned "Might be more of an incentive to not get hurt if the hurt isn't fixed at once"

"You are an evil, evil man" Hermione said with a slight note of venom in her voice.

"I know" He paused "But look on the bright side - if it applies to us, it applies to our training partners as well" He grinned as a smile crept across both his friends' faces.

xoxox

Four weeks later, Dawn stomped in to the Gryffindor common room, and flung herself down on to the sofa opposite Harry.

"Problems, sis?" Harry looked up from the notes he was writing.

"Snape" She snapped.

"Problems, Snape?" He asked, causing her to look up at him, and laugh.

"Sorry" She closed her eyes and leaned back "Defence class with Snape was a nightmare" Harry leaned forward, looking at her intently.

"He duelled you?" Dawn opened her eyes and frowned.

"No" She paused "Luna" She drew back as he jumped to his feet "She's okay - Madam Pomfrey fixed....." She trailed off as he shot out of the door "....her right up"

xoxox

"Open the hell up now, before I blast you in to pieces!" Harry was stood in front of the Ravenclaw portrait hole, screaming at the young wizard guarding it.

"Password?" He asked calmly.

"Which part of blast you in to pieces did you not get?" Harry raised his wand, just as Ron, Hermione, Dawn and Ginny ran up behind him.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, watching Harry as he continued threatening the portrait.

"Snape duelled Luna in defence, and broke one of her fingers" Ginny said quietly "Harry's just trying to find out if she's okay"

"I can not let you in without a password, especially as you don't belong to my house" The portrait said again.

"So be it" Harry replied, then he screamed "REDUCTO MAXIMUS!" and a bolt of blood-red light shot out of his wand and crashed in to the portrait.

Ron jumped protectively in front of Hermione while, at the same time, Dawn pulled Ginny down on to the ground. Harry merely stood there, not bothering to duck as the portrait exploded outwards in shards of wood and canvas.

As the dust settled, Harry smiled, and pointed to the wall.

"It's open" He said with a slight smile, then walked through the gap. The other four students looked at each other, then walked in through the hole, where they found Harry holding Luna in a strong hug.

"I tried to tell him you were okay" Dawn said apologetically "But you know how he can get...."

"Don't worry about it" Luna replied, then gently pushed herself away from her boyfriend "I'm fine, darling - Madam Pomfrey fixed my finger, and my....." She paused, blushed, then whispered something his ear which caused his eyebrows to shoot up questioningly "I kind of fell backwards and landed with a heavy bump" Harry smiled fondly at her.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I promise" She nodded, then suddenly span round, wand raised - a move that was quickly replicated by the other five, until all six found themselves facing Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout "Oh look - it's the cavalry"

xoxox

"Two weeks detention, and twenty points from Gryffindor" Dumbledore said in a calm voice. Harry shrugged.

"I wanted to see if she was okay, and it seemed like the best way"

"And each of your friends....."

"They had nothing to do with this" Harry interrupted quickly "They were merely innocent bystanders"

"Did they attempt to stop you?"

"They've got more sense than that" Harry smirked, causing the others to grin.

"Very well - I will let it go, this time" Dumbledore frowned "But if you could please endeavour to leave the school in one piece in future, I would take it as a kindness"

"We'll do our best sir" Hermione replied flatly.

"Thank you" He nodded "You're dismissed" Five of the students turned to go, but Hermione didn't move "Miss Granger? There's something you wish to ask?"

"If you wanted to see our progress, why didn't you just ask, sir?" She asked in calm voice.

"Pardon me?"

"Over the last four weeks, Professor Snape has duelled each one of us" She gestured to her friends "Or has arranged for us to duel each other in his class. No other student - at least not in our year - has been singled out for such particular treatment, but then again no other student is training with the DMLE" She stared at him "Why not ask us directly instead of having Professor Snape fight us?"

"I wanted to get an idea of how you were doing without making you feel self-conscious" Dumbledore replied.

"And for that, Harry's had a sprained ankle and numerous cuts, Ron and I have both had various minor injuries, and today he broke Luna's finger" Hermione glanced at Harry, who was back to looking murderous "May I make a suggestion?"

"By all means"

"This coming Sunday, once Luna's had a chance to recover from being injured by your Professor, the six of us will put on a demonstration in The Great Hall" She glanced at Harry, eyebrows raised questioningly, and he nodded "First we'll take on twelve of your best students, and after we beat them, we'll do a three vs three exhibition duel - the Potters vs the Weasleys" She saw Dumbledore look puzzled "Luna and I will be an honorary Potter and Weasley respectively"

"And what would you like in return?"

"For Professor Snape not to single us out any more" Harry said before Hermione could respond, then he grinned "That way I won't have to destroy any more of your precious school if he hurts someone I love again"

xoxox

".....so we won't be attending training on Sunday. However I believe this will provide a useful education for us" Sirius looked up from the letter "Anyone have any objections?"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Excellent" He paused "I'll let Cornelius and Tom know that Sunday will be a rest day, and then see if I can wangle us an invite to the demo" He smiled "Do you think Eric and the Grangers would like to come too?"

xoxox

"If I may have your attention" Dumbledore stood up as most of the students were finishing breakfast "This morning, at 11 o'clock, there will be an exhibition of duelling in this hall. First, there will be a team battle, where six of our students have challenged twelve others to a battle royal. Following that, assuming the first six students are still standing, the will provide a three on three battle that, I am told, will be very educational" He glanced down to the Gryffindor table, where all six of the students were sat.

"The twelve students chosen were told last night, and they are Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Colin Creevy, Neville Longbottom, Malcolm Avaya, Kayson Fry, Lee Fry, Barrin Minster, Simon Schuster, Taylor Jackson and Ben Pierce" He paused to let a ripple of interest pass through the hall "Attendance is not mandatory, but I am told this will be an event worth seeing"

xoxox

"Colin and Ben?" Luna rolled her eyes "He seems to be losing his subtly in his old age"

"That would imply he used to be capable of subtly" Ginny replied with a grin, then turned to Dawn "So - do you think we can kick our boyfriends' asses?"

"I can't see why not" Dawn returned her smile "Do you think they'll take it badly?"

"It's possible" Ginny sighed, then looked across the hall to where Ben was eating breakfast "I'm gonna go have a word with him now"

"Me too" Dawn said, then added "With Colin, not Ben" She paused "Unless you'd like me to....."

"I think I can handle it" Ginny smiled, then turned and walked across the hall. Dawn watched her, then walked up the table to where Colin was sitting, leaving Harry and Luna sat side by side.

"Are we making a big mistake?" Harry looked up the table to where Dumbledore was watching them "Showing him what we can do?"

"Normally I'd be more concerned about our Uncle seeing how we worked" She paused "Maybe showing him that we're capable of looking after ourselves will get him off our back"

"Or will make him even more suspicious" Harry sighed "Well - either way, we're on in about an hour or so" He paused, then smiled at her "So - do you think we can take The Weasleys?"

"I've been giving that some thought" Luna smiled "And I have an idea. When Dawnie-Dawn comes back, I'll see what you think"

xoxox

"In a moment, I will be raising a shield between the spectators and the duellists" Dumbledore looked around "It will be transparent, and will not prevent you from seeing any of the action, but it will - I hope - prevent any random spell damage" He waved his wand, and a shield the width of the room shimmered in to view.

"And now, if you'll welcome the first duelling group on stage - our Hogwarts' Finest vs...." Dumbledore paused, then turned to Harry "Do you have a name for your team?"

"I kind of want to say The Viet Black" Harry grinned "But I think only five people would get it, so instead I think we'll just go with The Magnificent Seven"

"But....." Dumbledore started, then held his hand up "I don't want to know" He turned back "Hogwarts' Finest vs The Magnificent Seven!"

Harry lead The Inner Council out in to the arena, then watched as the twelve students lined up on the other side.

"Our resident duelling Master, Professor Filius Flitwick, will be our referee" Dumbledore stood aside, and Flitwick walked forward.

"This is a level two duel, so only curses level two and below are permitted. In addition, once a person is injured, they are considered out of the duel and should not be attacked" He paused "This also means that once you are injured, you can't take part any longer - otherwise you become fair game again" He looked around "Finally - and hopefully this goes without saying - no unforgivables and no physical violence against your opponents. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, sir" The eighteen students all nodded.

"Very well - take your places" Harry nodded, then lead the other five to one side of the hall. A moment later, Luna, Dawn and Ginny crouched down, while Harry, Hermione and Ron stood behind them.

Ben smiled, then turned to face his team.

"I know we outnumber them, and they are generally younger than us, but don't underestimate them" He said with a smile "They're pretty good"

"To say the least" Colin grinned.

"So - here's what we'll do" Ben glanced over at the six students facing them "Padma, Terry, Colin - concentrate on Luna. Neville, Malcom, Lee - you've got Dawn. Parvati, Kayson, Simon - you've got Harry. We'll take the rest" The others nodded "I know - it seems a bit over the top, but trust me - they're the biggest threat"

"Are you all ready?" Flitwick's voice echoed through the hall.

"Yes" Ben turned, wand raised.

"Yes" Harry added.

"Very well" Flitwick said, then - after a pause - "Go!"

"STUPEFY!" Eight bolts of light shot across the hall.

"PROTEGO REFLEXUS!" The eight bolts of light bounced off the six shields and shot back, forcing most of Ben's team to drop to the floor. Colin and Kayson weren't so lucky, and collapsed in a heap.

"INCARCEROUS!" Ron and Ginny yelled, sending two pairs of ropes across the gap. They quickly bound Ben and Padma.

"WINGUARDIAM LEVIOSA!" Terry's spell picked Luna up, dangling her in the air.

"STUPEFY!" Neville called out, but then gasped in amazement as Luna jumped to one side - still in mid air.

"STUPEFY!" Ron and Hermione's spells took out Terry and Neville out, while Luna's banishing charm sent Barrin crashing in to the back wall.

"You ready to give in?" Harry asked, twirling his wand in his hand.

"NEVER!" Parvati grinned, then flung a tickling charm across the gap. Harry smirked, and let it crash in to his shield.

"AVIS!" Hermione sent a flock of birds floating around the hall, dive bombing the other group. As they flung their hands up, Harry nodded, and each of the other five sent a stunning curse across the hall, and a moment later, the duel was over.

The hall was silent, then it erupted in cheers as Harry lead his group in taking a bow.

"I declare the winners to be The Magnificent Seven" Flitwick announced "And now there will be a short pause while we revive our losing team"

xoxox

Snape stared at the arena in confusion. Something he'd seen had triggered a memory, but he couldn't quite remember what it was, or where he'd seen it.

He glanced over at Dumbledore, and had to resist the urge to laugh. The look of surprise on his face was quite entertaining.

xoxox

"Our next duel is another exhibition, featuring the team that won the last duel" Flitwick stood at the front of the arena "Mr Potter, Miss Potter and Miss Lovegood - going under the name The House Of Black Trio - will be taking on Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger - going under the name The Sinister Ducks" He took a step back "This duel takes place under the same conditions as the last one, however there is one additional caveat. A duellist is only considered disabled and out once they're unconscious or incapacitated" He glanced at the six contestants "However since the six duellists are all friends, I don't think we'll see any wide scale carnage or bloodshed" His tone carried a slight warning "Now - please go to your places"

Harry, Luna and Dawn walked over to the right of the hall.

"So - how do you want to do this?" Dawn asked, glancing across the hall to where Ron, Ginny and Hermione were conferring.

"What do you mean?"

"Well - they're our friends" Dawn smiled "More than that"

"What are you getting at, Dawnie?" Luna asked quietly.

"Well - I'm guessing we're better than them?" Dawn glanced at Harry, who nodded reluctantly "So - do we go full-throttle, or temper it a little?" Harry and Luna exchanged glances.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Harry looked across the hall again.

"Full-throttle" Luna and Dawn replied together.

"Then there's your answer" Harry grinned.

"Are you ready?" Flitwick called out. Harry glanced at his team-mates, and they both nodded.

"We're ready"

"Very well - take your positions" Flitwick paused as all six students raised their wands "And....." He paused for a few moments longer ".... go!"

xoxox

Snape sat bolt upright in his seat, surprise etched on his face.

"No - it can't be" He thought. Closing his eyes, he replayed the last few seconds in his mind.

Weasley and Granger had sent a pair of blasting curses across the hall, hoping to force Lovegood and Potter in to a corner. Then Potter and Lovegood had....

He screwed his eyes up, ensuring he was picturing the move correctly.

Potter and Lovegood had joined hands, and cast mutual levitating spells. Taking them both up in to the air, out of the way of the curses.

His eyes shot open. He knew where he'd seen that move before.

xoxox

"LEVICORPUS!" Harry flipped Hermione upside down, and a moment later, Dawn bound her hands and legs while Luna summoned her wand. Harry lowered her to the ground, then slowly walked over to her.

"Aren't you glad you wore a pair of trousers?" He said in a low voice as she glared up at him "Now - you can either yield, or I can stun you" He gestured to where Ron was already unconscious, and Ginny was bound hand and foot, with her wand tucked in Dawn's back pocket.

"Okay - if you'll let me have one final word, I will yield"

"Go ahead" Harry smiled.

"Kangaroo!" She yelled. A moment later, both Dawn and Luna collapsed in a heap behind him.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled, and, just before she passed out, he noticed the huge grin on her face. He shook his head in amusement, then turned to Flitwick.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter" Flitwick gave a slight bow, then turned to the audience "The winner is Mr Potter and The House Of Black Trio!"

xoxox

"I can't believe you did that!" Dawn was glaring across the infirmary at Ginny and Ron, who were sat on the beds on the far side.

"We knew there were good odds that you'd get at least one or two of us" Ron smiled "And there were also good odds that you'd get some of our wands" He shrugged "It seemed like a good idea"

"You've got to admit - it did work" Harry smiled, then glanced at Hermione "Did I mention how sorry I was?"

"Once or twice" Hermione replied "But I'm sure you can make it up to me"

"True" Harry nodded, then, glancing at Ron, frowned "There's one thing I do want to know"

"Yes?"

"How did you just use yours and Ginny's wands?" He asked "Did you have different words, or...."

"Not so much" Ron grinned at his girlfriend "We were kind of banking on you summoning my wand as well" Harry stared at him, eyes wide, then turned to Hermione, who nodded.

"Okay - I am even more impressed" Harry said with a slight tone of awe in his voice.

"I'm glad someone is" Pomfrey said, coming in from her office "I don't know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking - duels are not something you should be doing for fun. I've half a mind to keep you all here overnight, just to ensure you don't do anything so stupid again" She glared at each of them in turn "But none of you are seriously hurt, and aside from a few headaches, you will all recover quickly" She humphed "You can all go, and don't let me see you back here any time soon"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey" They replied in unison, then stood up, and started to file out of the infirmary.

"Hopefully this will put an end to the duels in Defence Class" Harry said quietly as they walked down the corridor "Dumbledore should've got what he wanted, and Snape won't have to report on us any more"

xoxox

"Well, Severus - did you enjoy the performance?"

"It was very impressive. Mr Potter and his friends are certainly taking to their training well" Dumbledore looked up in surprise at the tone of his friend's voice.

"But?"

"There's something you should know" Snape paused "Something I saw, that I can't explain"

xoxox

"Min - do you have a moment?" Harry sat down next to Hermione, who seemed to be deep in conversation with Ginny.

"I suppose" She looked over at him.

"Unless I'm interrupting?" Both girls blushed.

"No - you're not interrupting anything" Ginny said quickly, and Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure?" He was tempted to interrogate them, but at the same time, he had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't want to know what they were talking about that would make them both turn such a bright shade of red.

"We're sure" They said in unison.

"Okay" He smiled "I was thinking about the trick you pulled at the end of the duel"

"Trick?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean" Harry sighed "That spectacular piece of magic that took out two witches without any warning at all"

"Oh - that" Hermione smirked "What about it?"

"Well - do you think we could use it against Little Miss Muffet?" Hermione frowned, then sat forward, looking intense.

"I suppose it's possible" She paused "I never gave it much thought, because it means that the wizard or witch has lost their wand already"

"And no mage would willingly give up their wand" Harry nodded.

"But we could adapt it" She paused, then, with a thoughtful look, continued "If we could create wands of our own, then in theory we could prepare them the same way...." She trailed off, suddenly looking deflated "But since we're not trained wand-makers, they could also blow up, kill us and everyone in a one mile radius"

"That would probably be bad" Harry nodded "Oh well - it was just an idea"

"But..." Ginny screwed up her face in concentration "I think Dawn mentioned something about granada?" She opened her eyes to find them staring at her in confusion "Not granada?"

"It's a country" Harry replied.

"And a TV station" Hermione added.

"Not something you throw that goes boom?"

"A grenade?" Hermione looked at her curiously for a moment, then her eyes widened "A grenade!" She turned back to Harry "Wands are ludicrously complex to make because they need to adapt to any magical signature, because they need to channel any song and because they have to not blow up up when you use them"

"Yes" Harry nodded "Exploding wands would suck"

"But if we could create simple wands...." She trailed off "Or magical capacitors - something that would store a spell, then could be triggered later - then...."

"We'd have magical grenades" Harry nodded again in sudden understanding. He turned to Ginny "Why was Dawn talking about grenades?"

"Something that Fred and George were experimenting with - delayed action spells. Dawn said they were like grenades" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then turned back to Ginny.

"Do you think we could talk to them?" Harry asked "Because if we could set up a ring of these grenades, it could make all the difference"

"I will write to them tonight" Ginny replied, standing up "But how can I ask them without telling them why?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" Hermione grinned, causing Ginny to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Swell"

xoxox

"Minister - Professor Dumbledore is here to see you"

"Show him in" Fugde looked up as Dumbledore bustled in to the office in what appeared to be a state of severe agitation "Albus - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Minister - I have just received some very startling information" He paused "I believe that Harry Potter is collaborating with The Dark Lord Voldemort"


	13. The Spider Prepares

Harry, Ron and Dawn sat down in the dining room of The Black Castle and watched as Voldemort, Lucius and Draco joined them.

"So - this time next week, we're going to be in Hogsmeade" Harry said calmly "How do you think we're doing?"

"I think we're more or less ready" Voldemort replied "Young Ronald's strategy is sound, although I do have one suggestion?" He glanced at Ron, who nodded "If we can make the six first squads have even numbers - so they can work in pairs - then I think they'll have better chance of holding Glory off until we can attack" Ron thought about this, and nodded.

"Makes sense" He said after a moment "I don't know if we can do it with the stage two teams though"

"But that won't matter" Lucius said, furrowing his brow "I mean - the Aurors and Battle-Wizards are just going to be backup and protection for my Lord, my son and your friends"

"True" Harry nodded "Okay - we'll make the switch. I'll let Amelia know" He paused "The only other thing we have to worry about is Dumbledore and The Order"

"Albus?" Tom frowned "I thought Minister Fudge had taken care of him?"

"That depends on your perspective" Dawn smirked. Voldemort turned to look at her, and she let her smile fade "Sorry - I guess I need to improve my sense of timing"

"Depends on your point of view" Voldemort smiled "But you were saying something about Albus and his playgroup?"

"Fudge did talk him out of advertising our alliance" Harry said with a slight smile "And between The Minister and Director Bones, he obviously hasn't been able to interfere with our training sessions"

"But...."

"But once he learns about the fight in Hogsmeade, he will endeavour to interfere" Harry sighed "He knows about my oath, so I don't think he will try to fight you"

"He believes the oath is real?" Draco asked "I mean - he doesn't think it's a trick?"

"He can't be sure" Ron smiled "And he won't take the chance, because he doesn't want to go down in history as the person who killed Harry Potter" He paused "But, present company excepted, who does?" Voldemort smiled.

"If we're lucky, he'll show up after Glory's dead, and won't interfere with our attempt to save the world" Harry continued "If not - well I think we should possibly detail the two groups at the north end of town to fight Dumbledore as well"

"As long as we don't kill him, it won't interfere with either of our oaths" Ron added.

"And if the worst comes to the worst, we let Glory kill him to teach him a lesson" Dawn finished. Voldemort and the two Death Eaters stared at her with surprised looks on their faces "Seriously - my timing is entirely off today"

"Don't worry sweetie" Harry grinned "It's been a tough few weeks. You just need an evening of RnR"

"Do I have your blessing for that?" She smirked, then turned back to Voldemort and the two Malfoys "There's one final thing we need to work out"

"How to get Peter to Hogsmeade" Voldemort said, causing both Lucius and Draco to turn in surprise.

"Peter?" Lucius asked "What's Peter got to do with this?" Harry turned to Voldemort, eyebrows raised questioningly. He nodded in response.

"We need bait for the trap, and Mr Potter made a request that I thought was fair"

"Peter?" Draco asked again, still sounding surprised.

"You would prefer I sacrifice you?" Voldemort turned to glare at the young Death Eater, who shrank back.

"No, my Lord" He paused "But how is Peter going to be bait?"

"Glory has been searching for an inanimate object that is acting as a repository for The Key" Dawn said matter-of-factly "And for all we know, she's right"

"You haven't looked for it?" Lucius asked.

"We didn't see the need" Ron replied "I mean - if we knew where it was, and she knew we knew, then we'd be a target as well"

"But over the next few days, we're going to spread the story that this Key was funnelled in to a person. Kind of like a Fidelius Charm, except that it holds the construct inside the person"

"Is that even possible?" Draco frowned.

"No" Harry admitted "But I'm betting that Glory won't know that, and will come after Peter with everything she's got"

"Tomorrow, I am going to send Peter on a spying mission in Ottery St Catchpole" Voldemort said.

"Where a phalanx of Aurors will be waiting for him" Harry continued.

"They will take him in to custody"

"And a week from now, Peter will be taken to Hogwarts for extra interrogation"

"And" Voldemort finished "He will pass through Hogsmeade at around noon"

"Where Glory will kill him" Draco said in a flat voice. He looked over at Harry "You're getting ruthless in your old age, Potter"

"Peter is a weasely little man" Harry replied, then glanced at Ron "No offence"

"None taken"

"And if his death can buy us time to save the world, it will be better than he deserves" Harry finished, then glanced at his watch "This is probably the last time we can meet - I'm not sure we can get out of school during the week"

"Narcissa mentioned that" Lucius said "Apparently Cousin Sirius has arranged a visit on Wednesday night to pass out the portkeys and arrange the final details. He said he would get in touch with you when we're done"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then stood up "Tom - I guess we'll see each other in a week"

"A week it is" Voldemort stood up "I admit, I'm going to miss this, Mr Potter. There is more to you than I originally thought" Harry stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I wish I could say the same" He paused "But this is merely a matter of convenience" He sighed "One week. Be ready"

xoxox

"Mr Potter....."

"The Headmaster would like to see me in his office" Harry finished as McGonagall came down the grand stairway "Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes"

"Now, Mr Potter"

"I have just come back from training with Director Bones, Professor. I am tired, hot and sweaty. I am quite sure that Professor Dumbledore won't mind if I freshen up before going to see him" He stared up at McGonagall, who frowned down at him.

"I know who you've been training with, Mr Potter" She snapped "And if you insist on making Headmaster Dumbledore wait, you should be ready to deal with the consequences" She turned and stalked back up the stairs, leaving Harry, Ron and Dawn staring after her.

"You'd think they'd be just a little grateful" Dawn said in a sarcastic tone "We are trying to save them"

"Life isn't fair" Harry flung his arm over her shoulder "But look on the bright side, sister of mine"

"There's a bright side?"

"They could all be dead in seven days" He grinned at her.

xoxox

"Did you have a nice play-date with the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked as Harry sat down opposite him. Harry stared at him for a moment, then smirked.

"I didn't know you had such a talent for sarcasm, sir" He grinned "Is this a recent development, or have you been hiding it under a bushel all these years?"

"Harry....."

"I have told you everything I am going to tell you, sir" Harry replied, still smiling "Tom and I are going to defeat Glory. And if we don't, the entire world will burn"

"And after that?"

"After the entire world burns?" Harry paused, then shrugged "Well - all the people who warned us about global warming will probably feel pretty good about themselves. And next month's Surfing World Championship will certainly be cancelled"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not taking this seriously, Harry?"

"Because Glory is so unbelievably scary that if I stopped to think about her - that we are actually fighting a living Goddess - I think I would probably give up and run away" He paused "And while I know you would love that idea, I gave my word, and I believe in keeping my word"

"So there is nothing I can do to talk you out of this?"

"From saving the world?" Harry grinned "No - you can't talk me out of it, unless you want me to die" He paused "If that's all, I have homework due" He shrugged "And assuming the world doesn't come to an end, I think Professor Snape is probably going to want his essay completed" Dumbledore frowned.

"About Professor Snape" He paused hesitantly "You haven't mentioned him to Tom, have you?"

"Despite what you think of me, Headmaster, I am not determined to hand the country over to Voldemort" Harry shook his head "I haven't told him who Professor Snape is loyal to, nor have I told him anything about the make up of The Order"

"Thank you" Dumbledore smiled.

"I didn't do it for your thanks, Headmaster" Harry turned and walked out of the office.

"Fun meeting?" Luna smiled up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Is it a bad sign that I can't decide whether I want Glory to win or not?" Harry returned the smile, and bounded down the last few steps, ending up in her arms.

"The world ending in fire does have some appeal" Luna admitted, holding him tightly. She kissed his cheek, then whispered "It will be over soon. Then we can get back to fighting battles we can win"

"Sounds fun" He sighed "Everything's ready, love of my love, and come tomorrow, things will be set in motion. Pettigrew will be arrested, and the final countdown will start" He paused, then smiled "You know I love you, right?"

"I've always known" She returned the smile "And it's all I've ever wanted" She held out her hand "The others are waiting"

xoxox

"Draco, Cissy, Lucius" Sirius nodded as the three Malfoys walked in to the duelling chamber of Black Castle.

"Paddy" Narcissa returned the smile.

"I've got the portkeys here - I've already handed to them out to The Ministry" He held out a box "These are programmed to take you to Hogsmeade when you say 'Muffet' and return you to your location when you say 'Kangaroo'"

"Kangaroo?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"We wanted a word that wasn't likely to come up during the fight" Sirius smirked "Anyway - there should be enough for all of you, but they are one time use only, so try not to waste them"

"Okay" Lucius nodded as he took the box "My Lord wanted me to let you know that Peter was arrested last night in Ottery St Catchpole" He paused, then continued in a deadpan voice "It was a great shock to the rest of us"

"Of course" Sirius grinned "Minister Fudge is going to announce it tomorrow, and then we'll start our campaign to get the news out"

"How?" Draco asked curiously "I mean - you don't know where she is, you don't know who knows her, and I'm guessing she doesn't listen to the WWN" He paused "So how...."

"Harry and Luna have a plan" Sirius replied simply.

"And you trust them?"

"Implicitly" Sirius nodded "We'll contact you about five minutes before we're ready to attack, but it should be around noonish, so be prepared"

"Yes boss" Narcissa gave him a jaunty salute.

"Then - unless something comes up in the meantime, we'll see you at high-noon" Sirius grinned, then, as the three Death Eaters touched their portkeys and vanished, he added "God help us all"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid pushed the doors to The Great Hall open, and lumbered up towards the staff table "I've just heard over the Wireless - Peter Pettigrew's been arrested!"

The entire hall fell silent as he continued walking towards the Headmaster.

"Minister Fudge announced it a few minutes ago" Hagrid continued "Seems Pettigrew was caught in Ottery St Catchpole!"

"Perhaps we can discuss this in my office" Dumbledore talked over his staff, then, frowning, glanced down the hall to where Harry and his sister were talking intently "Minerva - could you ask Harry, Summer and Luna Lovegood to join us?"

"Of course" McGonagall stood up "You believe they have something to do with this?"

"I do" He nodded "And if I am right, they have taken a very large step down a dark, dark path"

xoxox

"No" Harry shook his head.

"I beg your pardon?" McGonagall took a step back and frowned at her student. Harry looked up at her with a slight smile, then glanced at his sister.

"Do you think if we stay in Hogwarts as long as the professors, we'll lose our hearing too?"

"It's possible" Dawn replied, then smirked "But most of the professors are very old, so it could be that"

"True" Harry nodded, then turned back to McGonagall "I said no. It's a simple enough word"

"Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you, Mister Potter. Along with your sister and girlfriend"

"And I said no - we're not going to see him" Harry replied calmly.

"May I ask why not?"

"Because this clearly has nothing to do with school" Dawn glanced at Harry who nodded "We are not members of his Order, nor do we work for The ICW or The Wizengamot"

"In short, we don't answer to him on anything other than school matters" Luna finished "And since Dumbledore asked for this meeting less than five seconds after Professor Hagrid's announcement, I'd lay good odds that it has nothing to do with school"

"Detention tonight - all three of you"

"For what?" Dawn asked, voice full of genuine curiosity.

"For disobeying Professor Dumbledore and for disobeying me"

"And if we took this to the governors, would they uphold your decision?" Luna smiled "I mean, we'd have to explain why we refused, and then we'd have to tell them about The Order, and anything else that might come up...." She trailed off then shrugged "But honestly - we've got nothing better to do" McGonagall stared down at her, then turned to Harry.

"Very well, I will inform Professor Dumbledore of your decision, Mr Potter, and no doubt we will revisit this topic in the near future"

"No doubt" Harry grinned back at her "Have fun at your meeting, Professor" McGonagall sniffed in disgust, then turned and stalked out of the hall.

"You know he'll find a loophole" Dawn said quietly.

"I know" He grinned "But even if we have to sit in his office, who says we have to talk to him?"

xoxox

"Ah - Minerva, come in....." Dumbledore trailed off "No Harry?" McGonagall glanced at Snape, Flitwick and Hagrid, then turned back to the Headmaster.

"Mr Potter wanted me to convey a message to you" She paused, then took a deep breath "He, and by extension his friends, has decided that they aren't going to meet with you over non-school related matters"

"Pardon me?"

"Mr Potter will interact with you as Headmaster, but not as head of The Order. And since this meeting was obviously about Pettigrew's arrest, he doesn't see why he needs to attend it" Dumbledore stared at her in shock, then turned to Snape.

"Severus - has Lord Voldemort told you anything more about this?"

"Only what I have told you, Headmaster" Snape replied "I was unaware Pettigrew had been sent to the Weasleys until Professor Hagrid announced it a few minutes ago" He paused "Why do you ask?"

"Because Mr Potter is keeping secrets, and Lord Voldemort is keeping secrets" Dumbledore frowned "Is it possible that this temporary truce could be less temporary than we have been lead to believe?"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - The Minister would like to see you in his office this evening, if that is acceptable?" Percy looked up from the fire to where Dumbledore was sat behind his desk.

"Of course, Mr Weasley. I will be there at eight, after a staff meeting"

"Very well" Percy withdrew from the fire, dusted off his robes and walked in to Fudge's office "Minister?"

"Yes, Weasley?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore will be here at eight o'clock"

"Thank you" Fudge smiled "If you could let Director Bones know, as she asked to be present at the meeting"

"Of course" Percy nodded, then backed out of the office, frowning slightly. The news was full of the story of Peter Pettigrew's arrest outside The Burrow, and yet no one from The Ministry had been to see his parents, and he knew his father hadn't been interviewed by The Aurors.

He walked out of his office, and, after a moment's thought, turned to the right, heading towards the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts.

xoxox

"I know that we're fighting Glory in four days, but there's something else we have to do" Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the other five members of The Inner Council.

"TP Dumbledore's office?" Ginny asked hopefully, and everyone turned to stare at her.

"TP?" Luna raised her eyebrows in confusion. Ginny blushed slightly.

"You've probably noticed but I've been spending more time with Ben lately" She said, still slightly red "And he's been telling me about his misspent youth"

"Which involves... TP?" Ron glanced at Harry, who shrugged.

"It stands for Toilet Papering" She continued quickly "Basically you get as many rolls of toilet paper as you can, then fling them all over the place to make a festive, decorative scene" She paused "He said it's a lot of fun"

"Okay - if we come back on Sunday, we'll do that" Harry grinned "But what I was going to say was that in around eight weeks, three of us are going to be taking OWLs. And as serious as the fight with Glory will be, I don't want you three to fail your exams because of it"

"So, once the fight is over, we're going to set up study sessions each night, one for each topic in a two week cycle for the next four fortnights" Hermione continued.

"Depending on the topic, you'll get one of us as the tutor for the evening" Ron finished, then added "But if you want help in something specific, we've all agreed to help out as needed" The other two nodded.

"But we're not going to start until after the fight, and we're not going to do any more training" Harry smiled to himself "And, aside from one trip home that Dawn and I will make on Saturday, you are all pretty much free to do what you want" He glanced at Dawn "Even if it involves Colin" Dawn grinned back at him, then glanced at the others.

"That only applies to me, by the way" She said with a smirk "None of you get to do anything with him"

"Darn" Ron snapped his fingers in disappointment and continued in a deadpan "And I was so looking forward to that" Dawn smirked at him.

"I might be willing to make an exception...." She looked him up and down, then burst in to laughter as Ron's eyes bulged for a second "Never mind" She turned back to Harry "So - we're going home?"

"Saturday night" Harry nodded "I've arranged with Emily and Sirius to visit the cemetery in Godric's Hollow"

xoxox

"Minister - how may I help you?" Dumbledore sat down opposite Minister Fudge.

"I wanted to ask your assistance with something, Headmaster" Fudge replied with a smile "You've no doubt heard the news that we arrested Peter Pettigrew?"

"It was brought to my attention" Dumbledore nodded "I assume that you will be putting him on trial?"

"Yes and no" Fudge waved his hand from side to side "We are going to put him on trial eventually, but...." He paused, then sighed "I know he was a member of your Order, and I thought in the interest of good relations, I would let you interrogate him for an evening" He resisted the urge to grin as Dumbledore's eyebrows vanished in to his hairline.

"You are going to hand over a prisoner to what, I have to admit, is essentially a vigilante group?"

"No" Fudge shook his head "I am handing a prisoner over to The Head of The Wizengamot for extra questioning. Now - if this said Head Mage decides to ask some friends to help him..... why should I need to know?" He smiled at Dumbledore "Look - I know this is a slightly questionable action, Albus, but I think you and your associates can get more out of him than my Aurors can"

"True" Dumbledore inclined his head "Very well - when would you like to...."

"We'll bring him through on Sunday, around lunch time" Fudge said calmly "We'll have to bring him through Hogsmeade - I don't want this transfer showing up on any of the floo records"

"He'll be protected?" Dumbledore asked "In case Lord Voldemort attempts to rescue him?"

"I'll ensure he gets all the protection he needs" Fudge nodded "Just ensure you have somewhere set aside to.... meet him"

"We can use one of the older classrooms. I will ensure it will be warded, so no students wander in by accident" He stood up, then sat down again "I do have one question, Cornelius"

"Yes?"

"I was under the impression that Mr Potter and Lord Voldemort both swore an oath not to advance the war until the truce ended" Dumbledore stared at Fudge.

"They did" Fudge nodded "They both agreed that if they could work together without the risk of being stabbed in the back, things would probably go smoother"

"Then wouldn't Pettigrew spying on The Weasleys be a violation of this oath?"

"Probably" Fudge shrugged "If he was spying. But since he was doing a little guard duty, then neither Harry nor Lord Voldemort are at risk" He stood up "If that's all?"

"Guard duty?" Dumbledore stared at him in complete disbelief "Pettigrew was guarding the Weasleys?"

"The Lovegoods" Fudge corrected "And as I know you're going to ask, the reason we didn't tell the press is obvious - we are trying to keep news of this truce from the general public"

"That would explain it, of course" Dumbledore nodded and stood up "Thank you for this opportunity, Cornelius - you won't regret it"

xoxox

"We'll be back soon" Harry leaned over and kissed Luna on her cheek, then turned to his sister and took her hand "Shall we?"

"We shall" She nodded, then reached up and tapped her pendent twice. A moment later, they both vanished.

xoxox

"Mum, Dad" Harry smiled as he and Dawn reappeared in Grimmauld Place.

"Hey love" Emily walked over and hugged them both "No problems getting away?"

"We'll find out when we get back" Dawn smirked "But Luna should be able to cover for us, at least for a while"

"So the Headmaster doesn't know you've left?" Remus asked in surprise. Harry and Dawn exchanged a smirk.

"We didn't think it would be something he'd be interested in" Harry shrugged, then his face became serious "Are we ready?"

"Yes" Sirius nodded, then held out two straws "They'll take you there with my name, and return with Uncle Remus'"

"You're not coming?" Harry and Dawn asked in unison. Sirius and Remus both shook their heads.

"We've said our goodbyes a long time ago" Sirius said softly, then added "Not that this is goodbye, but....." He trailed off "You get what I mean" Harry and Dawn laughed.

"Okay. We should be around half an hour" Harry turned back to Dawn "Ready?" She nodded mutely "Then lets go"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood, where is Mr Potter?" McGonagall looked at the group of students in front of her "And where is his sister?"

"Harry went to bed early, Professor" Luna said calmly "He has a bit of a headache"

"Why didn't he go to the infirmary?"

"Because it's a headache" Luna replied as if it was obvious "It's not like his head fell off, rolled down the grand staircase and ended up being used as a ball in a hippogriffs' football match" McGonagall stared down at her, slightly bewildered, while the other three students merely smiled.

"What about Summer?"

"Who?" Hermione looked up from her book.

"Miss Potter" McGonagall snapped.

"Oh - Dawn" Hermione nodded, then glanced at Ron and Colin "She's also gone to bed"

"Another headache?" If Hermione hadn't known better, she would have thought Professor McGonagall was sneering at her.

"No, not exactly" She glanced at Ron and Colin again, then sighed "Guys - could you cover your ears a second?" They both looked at her, then nodded, and brought their hands up to follow her instruction. When they were done, she turned back to her Transfiguration Teacher "It's that time of the month, Professor, and this month's been particularly....." She paused "Well - you get the idea"

"Of course" McGonagall smiled sympathetically "Has she...."

"She just wanted to rest" Ginny said quickly "She said she'd let us know if she wants one of us to pick something up for her" She glanced at Ron and Colin, who were still covering their ears "Are we done discussing Dawn's private life?"

"Yes" McGonagall nodded "I am sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't want to disturb them if they're sleeping" She smiled "Have a nice evening" She turned and walked out of the common room. After she'd gone, Ginny turned back to glance at the two boys again "So - how long shall we leave them before we tell them we're done?"

xoxox

"Mum, Dad" Harry and Dawn stood side by side in front of two plain, unadorned grave-stones "I know it's been a while since we've been by, but we've been kind of busy"

"It turns out I'm not really your daughter" Dawn continued in a quiet voice "I'm a human incarnation of an ancient magical energy that was turned in to a little girl by a group of monks" She smiled to herself "They changed the memory of every living person on earth to ensure that I would have a family that loved me, and would protect me when....." She trailed off, pausing for a moment "When Glory came for me"

"We've laid a trap, and in a little over fourteen hours, we're going in to battle" Harry's voice was as quiet as Dawn's "We're going to lure Glory in to Hogsmeade, and kill her. Kill her until she's dead, and then kill her some more after that" He paused "And then we're going to burn the body, then burn the ashes, and then kill the burnt ashes until they're dead as well"

"But in order to do it, we've had to ask someone for help" Dawn stared down at the ground "Along with our friends, and our family, we're going to be fighting side by side with The Ministry and....." She took a deep breath "With Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters"

"Don't worry" Harry spoke quickly "We're not making peace. I don't trust him, and one day I'm going to kill him. But for now - for this moment - we need him" He reached out to take his sister's hand "We need him to save Dawn"

"Plus we get a summer free from hassle" Dawn added with a smirk, causing Harry to laugh softly "Maybe get some free time with Colin...." She smiled as Harry frowned "Like you're not thinking the same about Luna"

"True" Harry shrugged, then turned back to the two headstones "So - I think you're up to date. Dawn has a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend. Ron and Hermione finally got together, and Ginny is currently dating an American two years older than her" He paused "And all of us, even LA, are looking forward to a relaxing summer. Maybe the first since The Tournament" He sighed "We'll be careful, but...." He paused, and glanced at Dawn.

"But if we can stop her - if we succeed - then we both think our deaths are not too high a price to pay. So either we will see you soon, with a song in our hearts, or we'll see you later, with that same song" She smiled at her brother "James, Lily - I know I am not really your daughter, but thank you. For everything"

"That goes double for me too" Harry added, then sighed "We have to go. Snumblemoose doesn't know we're here, and given what we have to do on Sunday, we want to try to avoid raising too many suspicions" He knelt down, and lifted his hand to his father's gravestone. At the same time, Dawn repeated the movement, touching Lily's "We miss you, every day. And we'll see you Monday, one way or the other"

A moment later, they stood up, and took a step back.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded, and a moment later, they vanished.

xoxox

They reappeared in Grimmauld Place, where their parents were sat on the couch. Harry wiped his eyes, then turned to Sirius.

"Okay. Let's do it"


	14. Armageddon Now

Cornelius Fudge looked up from his desk at the knock on the door.

"Amelia" He smiled.

"It's time" She said seriously.

"Okay" He nodded "Are you troops assembled?"

"Yes, sir"

"Then go ahead" He paused "And may the Founders smile upon you"

"Upon us all" She replied, then turned and walked back through the corridors towards The DMLE.

When she arrived, she walked down to the training chambers, and found forty nine mages facing her.

"Good morning" Her voice was firm and commanding "In five minutes, Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt will hand out portkeys. These will take you to Hogsmeade, where you will be given further instructions" She paused, then took a deep breath "You will be reporting to Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood - they are in charge of this operation"

"M'am?"

"The longer I take to explain this, the less time we have to carry it out" Amelia continued without looking at them "In addition, a number of Death Eaters, including Lord Voldemort, will be present" She paused to allow a number of gasps, yells and exclamations to fill the room "I can not overstate the fact that you are NOT permitted to attack them"

"But..."

"They are working as our allies today" She said in the same firm voice "Their participation will be vital to the success of this operation" She paused, then raised her voice "Anyone who attacks Lord Voldemort or a member of his group will be tried for treason, convicted and sent to Azkaban for the rest of their natural life. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She smiled as a chorus of agreement filled the room "I realise this is somewhat confusing, but I can not stress enough that this is the most important thing you will do in your time here. But we have to carry it out exactly as instructed, otherwise a lot of people will die" She turned to her two assistants "Tonks, Shacklebolt - please distribute the portkeys"

xoxox

"My loyal servants" Voldemort looked at the ten Death Eaters he'd chosen to take with him "In five minutes, we are departing for Hogsmeade to get revenge for our fallen comrades" There were a few cheers "When we arrive, Draco will accompany me, while the rest of you will form up in teams of three behind Gladrags, and wait until you are called"

"Yes, my Lord"

"As most of you are aware, Harry Potter, his friends and family will be present, as will Director Bones, a number of Aurors, Hit-Wizards and Unspeakables. I hope I do not need to repeat the fact that anyone who attacks them will answer personally to me, and I will ensure the punishment is severe" He watched as they all nodded "The three teams will form part of the first offensive, along with the Ministry workers. Your sole purpose is to ensure that Glory and her associates do not escape. You can use any method at your disposal, and though you probably won't be able to kill Glory herself, feel free to give it a try"

"What about Draco, my Lord?" Narcissa asked.

"He and I will be part of the second wave, along with Mr Potter and his friends" Voldemort replied "We'll be launching what we hope is the final attack" He looked around "Are there any more questions?" He paused, then when no one replied, he turned to Draco "If you could hand out the portkeys, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord"

xoxox

"Is everyone ready?" Harry looked at his five friends, who all nodded "Very well" He paused "Lets go"

xoxox

"Okay sweetheart" Emily gave her daughter a hug "Aunt Claire and Uncle Arnold will look after you until we come home. Be good for them"

"Yes mum" Lily-Anne replied, then frowned "What if....."

"What if we don't come home?" Sirius asked from behind his wife, then knelt down next to her, facing his daughter "I'd given anything to promise we will, but I know better than that. All I can say is that we'll do our best" He kissed her on the top of her head "Love you, LaLa"

"Love you dad" She kissed him on the cheek, then took a step back "Have fun" She smiled.

"Count on it" Sirius returned her grin, then stood up as Remus, Alison and Eric walked in to the room.

"Everyone will be waiting for us" Eric said "Everyone ready?" The other four nodded "Then lets go"

xoxox

"Get up Pettigrew" Auror Tyler pulled the door to Wormtail's cell open "You're coming with us"

"Why?" He stared up at them.

"Transfer to a new cell" Auror Noble sneered "Now get up, otherwise we'll force you" Wormtail stared up at them, then slowly got to his feet.

"Where is this new cell?"

"Need to know" Tyler smirked "Now come on"

xoxox

"Lord Voldemort" Harry inclined his head as Voldemort and Draco walked towards him.

"Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood" Voldemort returned the nod "How long do we have?"

"The Aurors are just taking Peter through The Ministry now" Ron replied "They'll reach the apparation point in about five minutes, and appear about ten minutes away from what will be ground zero"

"So we should start getting in to place?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, and turned to Ron.

"Ron - can you talk to Minister Bones, and ensure everyone is in place?"

"Yup" Ron nodded, then turned and walked off, Hermione at his side.

"Anything from Albus?" Voldemort glanced over to where Hogwarts dominated the skyline.

"So far he doesn't seem to have noticed we've gone" Luna smiled "My guess is he won't know anything is wrong until the first wave launches there attack"

"And he'll want to find out what's going on, before charging down here" Dawn added "He is somewhat cautious when it comes to his own safety"

"If only that could be said of everyone else" Luna sighed.

"Tell me about it" Harry and Voldemort said in unison, causing Dawn to laugh. Harry glanced at The Dark Lord, then turned back to his sister.

"When Ron and Minnie come back, I want you and Ginny to join her on the far side, behind The Three Broomsticks. You'll be protected by five Aurors, and you are to let them do their jobs"

"Yes, boss" Dawn nodded.

"And don't call me boss"

"Yes, m'am" Draco said from behind him, causing Dawn and Luna to burst out laughing. Harry turned and glared at him, but Draco merely shrugged "What are you going to do, Potter? Spank me?"

"Oh - could you?" Luna grinned. Both Harry and Draco turned to stare at her in surprised amusement "What?" Harry shook his head, then Draco grinned.

"I think I'm starting to see what you like about her, Potter" He smiled, then, the both turned at a coughing noise behind them "Sorry, my Lord" Voldemort stared at him for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"We should get in to position, Mr Potter. If your estimate was correct, Peter will be here in about ten minutes"

"Of course" Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione walking back down the road "They ready?"

"Yes" Ron replied with a nod, then they both turned to watch as the Aurors, Hit-Wizards and Unspeakables all moved in to position behind various buildings.

"Excellent" Harry smiled "Okay - the four of you should go off with your protection detail, behind The Broomsticks"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then took Ron's hand "See you in a little while"

"You too" Harry nodded, then watched as his three friends, and his younger sister, walked across the street to hide behind the pub. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"They'll be fine" He span round and opened his eyes as Sirius and Emily, followed by Remus and Alison, walked up to them.

"I know" He smiled at his adoptive parents "I'm just worried that Dawn's going to sneak off and spend the afternoon making out with Colin if I'm not around to watch her"

"Well - you know this young girls with their boyfriends and the loud music and the magic" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Emily grinned softly "Now - we're going to be behind Madame Puddifoot's, so give me a kiss, and we'll see you in a little while" Harry grinned, and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned to Sirius.

"I don't know if I've ever said it, but thank you. For everything" He smiled at his father.

"It's been a pleasure" Sirius returned the smile, then leaned over and kissed him gently on the top of his head "Now - lets go kick this bitch's skanky, lopsided ass"

"Yes, sir" Harry saluted.

"Don't call me sir" Sirius replied with a smirk, then held his hand up "And don't call me m'am either" Harry grinned at him, then watched as the four adults turned and walked over to where two Aurors were waiting for them.

"Ready?" Luna asked from behind him.

"As I'll ever be" Harry smiled, then turned to Voldemort and Draco "My Lord, Draco - if you'd like to come this way, I will introduce you to your very own protection detail"

xoxox

"Oh god" Pettigrew stared at the castle in the distance "You're taking me to Hogwarts?"

"Seems so" Tyler nodded "There are a few.... friends who want to have a word with you"

"No!" Pettigrew yelled "I'll give you anything. Do anything! Just don't take me there!!!"

"Sorry, traitor" Noble grinned "You've got an appointment with destiny, and you're not getting out of it"

xoxox

"Someone! Help me!" Harry tensed up as Pettigrew's voice echoed round the village.

"If I'm right, she should be here in thirty seconds" He said quietly.

"Is everyone else ready?" Draco asked.

"As far as I know" Harry replied "But remember - no matter what happens, we don't attack until they are all in place, and all the spells are cast"

"We'll remember" Voldemort said quietly. Harry nodded, then turned to the five Hit-Wizards stood behind them.

"And you five, remember...."

xoxox

"....your only job is to protect us while we finish her off" Ron told the Aurors stood next to the four students "Do not attack her, do not attack anyone else. Just protect us"

"Yes, sir" The senior Auror nodded.

"Good" Ron turned back "Okay - get ready"

xoxox

The two Aurors leading Pettigrew down the main street of Hogsmeade stopped as they saw a blonde woman down the street towards them.

"HALT!" Tyler raised her wand "Stop in the name of The Ministry"

"Give me my key" She said calmly "Give me it now, and I will let you live"

"Key?" The two Aurors exchanged glances, then Noble turned back "What Key?"

"That man" She raised her arm in a single, fluid motion "He is holding my Key, and I want it" The two Aurors exchange another glance, then they both shrugged.

"Okay. Take it" Tyler turned and walked away, followed by Noble. Pettigrew stared after them for a second, then turned back to face the blonde woman.

"Don't hurt me" He dropped to his knees "Please, just let me go"

"I won't hurt you" She walked slowly towards him, hips swaying entrancingly. She knelt down in front of him, and slowly reached out her hand "You are the most precious thing in the world to me, sweetie, and I won't let anything happen to you"

"Really?" Peter stared at her, a hopeful look crossing his face.

"I promise" She smiled a beautiful smile, then reached out and took his hand "I just have one thing I have to do, to make sure you are who you say" She suddenly whipped her hand up and scratched his cheek, drawing blood.

"Ow!" He whined. She ignored him, instead bringing her finger up to her mouth, and slowly licking his blood off it.

xoxox

"Five seconds" Harry whispered, then peered round the corner again.

xoxox

"What the hell?" Glory jumped to her feet, and kicked Pettigrew in the head "You're not my Key!"

"Wha...?" He stared up from the floor.

"You lied to me" She yelled, causing the walls of the buildings nearby to shake "YOU LIED TO ME!"

xoxox

"Wait for it" Sirius whispered.

xoxox

"I DON'T LIKE BEING LIED TO!" She reached down, and picked him up with one hand "Why? Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't....." He said haltingly.

"But you did" She said, her voice becoming said "You made me believe I'd found my Key, and you're not my Key" She sighed "And now I have to look for it somewhere else"

"I'm sorry....." He closed his eyes.

"I know" She smiled at him sympathetically, then reached out, and twisted his head round in a quick motion, snapping his neck.

xoxox

"NOW!"

xoxox

Glory span round in surprise as a large number of people swarmed on to the street around her.

"What...."

"PROTEGO!" As over forty voices spoke in unison, a large dome appeared over the town, shimmering gold in the noon light.

"You think that will stop me?" Glory laughed.

"CERRATA!" Another twenty voices joined the chorus, and shining gold ropes shot from their wands, capturing her hands and feet, and binding them to the ground.

"What the..." She shook her hands and feet with no effect "How are you...."

"GRAVITAM!" Sirius and Amelia yelled, sending blue bolts of light from either end of the street towards the goddess. But before they reached her, she twisted her arms down, and the incoming spells shattered the ropes binding her.

"Time to start dying!" She strode forward and grabbed the first Auror that came in range. A second later, she flung him down the street, knocking down a dozen or so others.

xoxox

Harry glanced up, and noticed the shield shimmer dangerously above them. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the rest of this group, then tapped his pendent twice.

xoxox

Dawn and Ron both looked up as their pendants glowed.

"It's time" Ron said "Lets go"

xoxox

"Who's next?" Glory span round, feet still pinned to the ground.

"That would be us" Harry's voice echoed across the streets as he, Voldemort, Luna and Draco lined up.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Harry, and this will be OUR day of glory" He saw Ron, Hermione, Dawn and Ginny line up opposite them, then rolled his eyes as Luna let out a groan.

xoxox

"Albus!" Snape burst in to his office "Firefight! Aurors! Death Eaters! POTTER! Hogsmeade!"

"Lets go"

xoxox

"So you know my name" Glory stared "You can tell them who sent you when you get to hell" She turned to face him.

"NOW!" Harry screamed.

xoxox

Bones watched in disbelief as eight killing curses flew in to the middle of the street, striking Glory in her chest and back.

"AGAIN!" She heard Harry yell, and another eight bolts of green light lit up the street.

xoxox

"Dear god...." Dumbledore whispered "What is that?"

xoxox

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The third volley of curses flew out of their wands, and a moment later Glory collapsed on the floor.

"Tom, with me" Harry strode forward, Voldemort at his side, until they were stood over the body of the goddess. They both raised their wands, then Harry suddenly gasped as the prone form began to mutate.

"Potter?" Voldemort glanced at Harry, but the young boy merely held his hand up. A second later, the metamorphosis finished, and the two mages found themselves staring at the broken and bleeding form of a student in Hogwarts robes.

"Ben?" Ginny's cry of surprise made them look up. A second later, she rushed over to them, closely followed by her brother and Harry's sister. Ginny dropped to the ground, staring at her boyfriend "Ben? What..."

"I'm sorry" He said softly "I didn't know how to tell you...." He choked "And I didn't have a choice...."

xoxox

 _**flashback** _

_"So why do you think The Ministry are keeping Pettigrew so long?" Ginny was talking to her brother, while Hermione and Ben sat on the other side of the table, studying "And why do you think they didn't tell mum and dad?"_

 _"Well" Ron looked up and down the table "I heard that when he was arrested, he started spewing raw magic"_

 _"Really?" Hermione leaned over intently._

 _"Really" Ron nodded "Took out one or two Aurors with them" He paused "Dad said that they were informed, but since The Director wants to keep this quiet, Mum and Dad are being asked to keep quiet as well"_

 _"Makes sense" Ginny nodded._

 _"Something else he told me" Ron leaned over the table, and the other three did as well "Pettigrew's been investigated by The Department of Mysteries, and according to reports, he's not actually human" Ginny and Hermione were staring so intently at Ron that they didn't notice Ben stiffen slightly in his seat._

 _"Not..." Hermione frowned "What do they mean?"_

 _"They're not entirely sure" Ron's voice lowered to a whisper "But according to initial experiments, he's emanating a weird type of magic - something that they can't recognise, but seems to be made up of...." He trailed off, as if unsure how to explain it._

 _"Made up of what?" Ben asked suddenly._

 _"Made up of pure, raw, original magic" Ron finished "Magic that dates from before recorded history"_

xoxox

 _"Talk to our friends" Glory paced back and forth in front of her minions "Find out where he is" A moment later, she morphed in to Ben._

 _"But we can't take him from The Ministry. Ginny says it is too well guarded, and the ritual isn't for three months" He morphed back in to the blonde woman._

 _"What? Now you're scared? Of these useless fleshbags?"_

 _"No, but we need to be in Hogwarts on the day of the ritual, and being on the run for three months....."_

 _"....will be difficult. Okay. Fine!" Glory snapped "I'll wait. But I won't wait long"_

xoxox

 _"The Dark Lord has agents in The Ministry" Ben paused at the corner of the corridor, then glanced round to see two of his dorm-mates talking in low voices "They say Pettigrew is being brought here next Sunday, for a little extra interrogation"_

 _"Does he want us to...." The shorter of the two Slytherins looked around "Rescue him?"_

 _"Not exactly" The taller one smiled "He wants us to ensure Pettigrew doesn't talk"_

 _"Excellent" The two conspirators walked off down the corridor together, leaving Ben staring thoughtfully in to space._

xoxox

 _"I'll take him in the village. No one will stop me"_

 _"Okay" Ben nodded "I will make my excuses to Ginny - make sure she stays out of the way"_

 _"You really like this girl?" Glory sneered "Do you think she'll come with you to the hell-fires of home?"_

 _"Don't humour me, sis" Ben span round angrily "I know what happens when you go home, and I don't get to go with you back to your Queendom"_

 _"True" Glory shrugged "But if you help me - if you make sure that me and my Key will stay hidden until the ritual - I will let you live"_

 _"Live on a scorched earth?" Ben laughed "That sounds great. Seriously - a real treat"_

 _"Tell me, Benji - what other choice do you have?" Glory mocked "Either you help me and hope I reward you, or I do it without you, and you die when I return home" Ben continued walking back and forth, then stopped, and dropped to his knees._

 _"Fine" He said quietly "I'll help"_

xoxox

 _"Gin - do you have a sec?" Ben walked up behind his girlfriend. Ginny turned, nodded, then turned back to her brother._

 _"I'll be a minute" She said, and Ron, glancing up at Ben, shrugged. Ginny grinned, then followed Ben out of the Hall._

 _"So - what's up?" She asked. Ben hesitated, then gestured to a bench on the side of a hall._

 _"I have to go home" He said quietly "Something's come up, and I have to return to The States"_

 _"Oh no" Ginny reached out and took his hand "Is there anything I can do?"_

 _"No" He shook his head slowly "After my parents' death, there were a lot of things left to be sorted out, and one of those things requires their son to be there in person" He sighed "I might be gone some time, so I've decided to finish the year back at my old school"_

 _"Oh" Ginny stared at him for a moment, then sighed "I'll miss you"_

 _"I'll miss you as well" He leaned over and kissed her softly "But - if you want - I'll come back after the end of term"_

 _"I think I'd like that" She smiled "I've got training tomorrow, but if you'd like to do something tonight....."_

 **end flashback**

Ginny stared down at her boyfriend as he finished his story.

"I didn't think it'd be you" He said in halting breaths "But I guess... I guess it was obvious"

"You... and Glory..." She closed her eyes, trying to block out the image "You killed Bella? You.... you're her?"

"She was imprisoned in my body when I was born. I didn't know until I turned thirteen, then she started.... taking over" He shook his head "She promised..... she promised I'd live if I helped her" He paused, then his eyes widened with terror "You've got to help me"

"Why?" Ginny glared at him, almost spitting with disgust "Why should we do anything for you?"

xoxox

"Stop!"

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid skidded to a halt as they came face to face with a line of four Aurors.

"Let me past!" Dumbledore demanded.

"I'm sorry, but by order of Director Bones, no one gets past here until we're done" The Auror stared him in the eye "You'll have to wait here"

"STUPEFY!" Three stunning curses flew past him, and soon the Auror who'd spoken was stood on his own.

"Director Bones isn't giving orders any more" Dumbledore strode past them, and continued down the road.

xoxox

"She's....." Ben closed his eyes, took a deep breath and winced "She's coming back...." As Ginny looked on, he crunched his hands in to a fist, and then let out a groan "Please...."

"What do you want?" Ginny said, ignoring the tears forming on her cheeks.

"I need you to....." He bit his lip, but still let out another groan "I need you to kill me. I'm mortal. I can die. She isn't.... but...."

"But kill you, and the host dies" Voldemort said quietly. Ginny span round and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, Riddle!" She snapped, then turned back "We can bind her, sweetie. We can stop her returning...."

"No" He shook his head "You can't. She's too powerf.... ARGH!" He sat bolt upright "God - do it!"

xoxox

"Stop!" Dumbledore heard the voice, but with a single flick of his wand, swept the second line of Aurors aside. Behind him, Snape and McGonagall, wands raised, made sure they didn't get up.

xoxox

"DIFF.... I can't" Ginny dropped her wand, and then dropped to the floor "I'm sorry love, I can't...."

"Poor widdle baby girl" Her head shot up at Ben's voice. The look of terror in his eyes intensified "Oh god - please"

"Gin?" Ginny looked up in to Harry's eyes, and, after a second, nodded "Okay. Lu?" He and Luna raised their wands.

"DIFFINDO!" They said in unison, severing Ben's head from his neck. Ginny stared at the body, then turned, and flung herself in to her brother's arms. Harry watched for a moment, then turned to Voldemort.

"Well - I think we're done" He said softly "Thank you"

"You're welcome, but I don't think it's quite over" Voldemort smiled, then pointed over Harry's shoulder "The cavalry's arrived"

xoxox

"TOM! UNDER THE AUTHORITY OF THE WIZENGAMOT, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice echoed through the village, causing everyone to turn and stare at him "PUT DOWN YOUR WANDS, AND COME QUIETLY"

"Dumbledore!" Amelia ran out from the side "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am arresting a known criminal, Madame Director" Dumbledore continued marching down the street, until he was within five yards of Harry's group "Stand aside, unless you want to be arrested too"

"Then you're going to have to take us as well, Headmaster" Dumbledore turned to find Harry, Luna, Dawn and Hermione stood facing him, all with wands drawn "And trust me - we won't come quietly"

"Harry - put your wands down. You're not going to fight me to defend the man who murdered your parents" Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry's wand didn't waver "After all - I trust him a lot more than I trust you. And I don't trust him at all" He paused "No offence Tom"

"None taken, Harry"

"Put your wands down and stop being foolish" McGonagall snapped "Do you really think you four would have any chance against us?"

"Maybe" Luna replied "Maybe not. But it's not just us four" She used her other hand to gesture round the village. McGonagall glanced around to find every Auror, UnSpeakable and Hit-Wizard aiming their wands at the five teachers. A moment later, Sirius and Remus walked up behind the children, wands also raised.

"It's like this, Albus" Dawn said in a calm, measured voice "You are going to let Lord Voldemort and his associates leave, without attacking them, without hurting them and without being impolite to them. Then - when they are safely away, my brother and I, along with our friends, will return to Hogwarts with you" She paused as Harry leaned over and whispered something in her ear "Our parents and Amelia can come as well, as I am sure they have something to say about the Aurors you attacked on your way down"

"If you think we're going to stand here and let you dictate terms, Miss Potter, you are sadly mistaken" Snape sneered at them "And not even you and your arrogant brother would dare attack us"

"I dare do all that may become a man" Luna grinned "But in about two seconds, I think it'll be a moot point" She glanced over her shoulder at Voldemort "Thank you again, Tom, for your help"

"It was my pleasure, Miss Lovegood" Voldemort gave her a deep bow, then turned to Dumbledore "No doubt, Albus, we will meet again. But for now, all I can say is kangaroo"

"Kangaroo!" The other Death Eaters spoke in unison, and a second later, they all vanished. Harry waited until the last one disappeared, then lowered his wand. A moment later, his friends, family and The Ministry workers did the same.

"Ginny - I'm sorry, but there's something we must do" He said softly. Ginny, still buried in Ron's arms, straightened up, and drew her wand.

"I know" She said, then - in a voice so quiet only those close to her could hear - she added "I love you, Benjamin Pierce" She raised her wand, and nodded.

"INCENDIO!" Six streaks of flame engulfed Ben's body, and the group watched in silence as it burnt away to nothing. When the last flame had died down, leaving only ashes on the floor, Ginny banished them away, then, with Ron's help, blasted the stone path clean with water.

Harry gave her a sympathetic hug, then turned back to where Dumbledore and the other staff members were staring in silence.

"Lets get this over with"


	15. Complications

"Lily-Anne? Are you awake?" Claire called up the stairs.

"Yes" The young girl's voice floated down "What's up?"

"There's someone here to see you" Claire replied "They're just walking in to the garden"

"They?" Claire grinned as she heard Lily-Anne jump out of bed and bolt down the stairs "They're back?"

"Yes, my darling" Claire took her hand, and together they rushed towards the front door, where Arnold was already stood on the front porch.

xoxox

"I'm kind of glad we've been given tomorrow off" Ron said with a yawn "I could sleep for a year"

"And that's different from normal how?" Dawn tried to smile, but only got halfway there. Ron smiled back faintly, then looked up the path, and grinned.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee" He said, voice perking up. They all followed his gaze, and saw two adults and a young girl running down the garden towards them.

"MUM! DAD! DAWN! HARRY!" Lily-Anne bounded up to them, then jumped in to Sirius' open arms "You came back"

"We did" Sirius hugged her close.

"So you won? Dawn's safe?" She turned to see Dawn smiling and nodding "She's dead?"

"Really most sincerely dead" Ginny said with a faint smile. Lily-Anne looked over at her, then frowned.

"Ginny?" She wriggled in Sirius' arms until he put her down, then she walked over to Ginny "You okay?"

"I've been better" The red-head replied "But Glory's dead, and the world isn't going to come to an end" She looked around "So I say we party!!"

xoxox

Two hours later, Claire sat down next to Harry and Luna, who were talking quietly on the sofa.

"Having fun?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh yes" Harry grinned "But Ron was right - I could do with a long night's sleep"

"You weren't fighting all that time, were you?" Claire glanced at her watch "Three hours?"

"No" Luna shook her head "The fight with Glory lasted maybe ten, fifteen minutes" She paused "The fight with Dumbledore lasted another five"

"You fought Dumbledore?" Claire turned to stare at them.

"More or less" Harry shrugged "The ten of us, along with every Auror, UnSpeakable, Hit-wizard and Death Eater, drew our wands on him, and threatened to kill him"

"Wow" Claire flumped back on the sofa "I take it that's where you were for the rest of the time?" Luna grinned.

"Unsurprisingly, after Voldemort and his friends left, Dumbledore had a few choice words for us" She paused, then smirked "But on the bright side, Amelia came with us, and she had a few choice words of her own"

"Oh yes?"

"Did I mention that before he drew his wand on us, he attacked around twenty Aurors?" Luna smirked again "For some reason I can't quite fathom, that didn't please Amelia all that much......"

 _ **flashback**  
"Professor Dumbledore - you and your staff attacked twenty three of my Aurors. And they are all prepared to swear, under veritaserum, that it was unprovoked" Amelia stared across the desk at the Headmaster, while the eleven members of The Inner Council stood behind her. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid were stood on the other side of the room. _

_"I believe that, in comparison to collaborating with someone wanted for mass murder, conspiracy to overthrow The Ministry and is considered the most evil man in the world, an attack on a few Aurors is negligible" Dumbledore stared back at her._

 _"Minister Fudge thought you'd say that, so he asked me to give you these" She pulled a folder out of her robes, and handed it to him "A law granting permission for Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Dawn Potter permission to use any means necessary to fight Glorificus. A second law granting them the right to deputize anyone they see fit to fight their battle. And finally a law granting amnesty to anyone who fought in the battle today" She laid each of the parchments out, then took a step back._

 _Dumbledore glanced at them, then looked up at Amelia again._

 _"I take it all these laws have been ratified?"_

 _"Of course" Dumbledore looked past her, to where Harry was smiling to himself, then returned his gaze to Amelia._

 _"Cornelius must have been desperate" He reflected, then, with another glance at Harry, he added "Director - what do you think the public would make of this?"_

 _"Of the fact we prevented a magical genocide the likes of which even God hasn't seen?" Dawn asked from behind The Director "I think they'll be okay with that"_

 _"Are you sure, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore stood up "Setting aside the fact you had Voldemort in your grasp, but let him go without even attempting to stop him, there is the matter that you have broken ICW laws - something even Cornelius can't get you out of"_

 _"Which laws, exactly?" Hermione asked in a curious tone._

 _"The use of the Killing Curses is punishable by life imprisonment in this country, but under ICW law, it is punishable by death"_

 _"That is true" Amelia nodded "However the twenty four killing curses used during the battle were all cast against Glorificus, who is not - by any definition of the term - is not human"_

 _"And therefore does not qualify for protection under the laws of The ICW" Luna said with a slight smirk._

 _"So you're excusing your actions on a technicality?" Snape sneered._

 _"You think we need to excuse ourselves?" Ginny suddenly stepped forward, glaring at the Defence Professor "Haven't you been listening? Glory would have killed us, killed Voldemort, killed everyone in Hogsmeade, Hogwarts and then the rest of the world"_

 _"Gin" Harry walked up behind her "Don't let him get to you" He glanced over at Snape "You'll have to forgive her Professor, but half an hour ago she was watching her boyfriend die to save the world. That kind of thing takes a lot out of you" He turned back to Dumbledore "Are you done, or do you have any more patronizing and insulting questions?"_

 _"There is no need for that tone, Harry. I was merely wondering if you are ready to deal with the public outcry that will inevitably ensue when this story gets out"_

 _"It won't come out" Amelia replied flatly "None of my people will speak, and I think I can assume that Mr Potter and his associates will also keep this to themselves" She glanced at Harry, who nodded "And, Headmaster, I don't think you'll mention it either" She paused "You're probably going to want to sit down for a moment"_

 _"I am?"_

 _"Yes" She smiled "Because along with twenty three counts of assault against my Aurors - which we will prosecute, and we will win - I also have in my possession evidence to convinct you, Headmaster, of conspiracy to destroy the known world" Harry and Luna both turned to stare at him in disgust, while Snape and McGonagall glared at him in surprise._

 _"How....." Dumbledore stared, then frowned "I believe you have overstepped your authority, Director"_

 _"Can you deny that you came to me a few months ago - after LeStrange's death - and said we should ally with this woman? That we should stand back as she wiped out the Death Eaters and killed Voldemort?"_

 _"Is this true?" Luna asked, voice laced with contempt "You wanted to side with a woman who'd mind-wiped god knows how many muggles, and a number of mages, including one of your students?"_

 _"How is that any different from your alliance with Tom?" Dumbledore glared up the blonde student, then closed his eyes as she smiled sweetly at him "Very well - you've made your point"_

 _"Are you sure?" She continued to smile at him "Because I have a number of other comparisons to make, if that would help convince you?"_

 _"No, thank you, Miss Lovegood - that won't be necessary" He turned back to Amelia, looking defeated "Very well Amelia - I promise that neither I, nor my staff, will break this story to the press, and if they find out on their own, I will vouch that all my staff were in school" He glanced at the other four teachers, who all nodded._

 _"Thank you" Amelia smiled "In return, I will ensure that you are not tried for attacking my Aurors, and that your suggestion about how to deal with the woman who nearly wiped out humanity" She grinned and turned to Harry "Mr Potter - while I am still nominally under your command, is there anything else you'd like me to ask?" Harry glanced at Dumbledore, resisted the urge to laugh at the shocked expression on the Headmaster's face, then turned back to The Director._

 _"Nothing specifically here, but could you, on behalf of my family and friends, pass on my grateful thanks to everyone who fought today" He paused "In addition, I want to set up three vaults at Gringotts with five thousand galleons each for the Aurors who died" Amelia gazed at him for a moment, then slowly walked over, and kissed him on the cheek._

 _"Thank you, Mr Potter. I will make sure I pass on your message, and inform the families who lost their loved ones...."_

 _"That it was done by a charitable donation to the Aurors' Benevolent Fund" Luna interrupted smoothly "Please don't mention Harry's name - we don't need any more publicity" Amelia glanced at Harry, who nodded emphatically._

 _"Very well - The Benevolent Fund it is" Amelia smiled "If that's all, I should be going" She turned back to Dumbledore "Headmaster" Dumbledore tilted his head in farewell, and she turned back, and stepped in to the fireplace._

 _"We should be going as well" Sirius turned to his son "Your little sister is probably driving Min's parents up the wall by now"_

 _"LA? Nah - I'm sure she's having a blast" Harry grinned, then turned to Dumbledore "We'll be off, unless you have anything else to say?"_

 _"I have a fair amount of things I believe you need to hear, but I would not want to keep you from young Miss Black any longer than necessary" Dumbledore replied "I will merely content myself with pointing out that, due to your oath, Lord Voldemort will have an entire summer to build up his forces, and The Ministry will not be able to touch him"_

 _"Perhaps you could take a leaf out of his book, and do the same with your bird-brain club" Harry grinned "But as for me, I am just glad we have a summer" He turned away and, taking Luna's hand, stepped in to the fireplace.  
 **end flashback**_

"So - do you think he will?" Claire leaned back in her seat.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "And right now, I don't care" He looked over to where Ginny and Arnold were sat talking "Can you and Dawn keep an eye on her?"

"Of course" Luna smiled "I think Ron and Minnie will be doing the same" She sighed, and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder "I've been thinking about something"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Glory went after Bella because of what Ben saw her do to me?"

"Honestly?" Harry asked, and Luna nodded "I think so, yes. I mean - it didn't make sense before, but now we know what we know....."

"He really loved her" Claire said softly "And by extention, he loved the rest of you"

"And we killed him" Harry said in a near silent voice "He stood up for Luna, killed Bella, and we cut his head off" They sat in silence for a few moments, until Luna spoke.

"Life sucks"

xoxox

"So - I've decided that I'm going to keep to the story Ben told me" Ginny announced to the party half an hour later "That he's had to go back to America, and will finish out the year there" She paused "I know he was lying to us for the whole time we knew him, and I know he would have killed Dawn come 730, but...." She took a deep breath "I loved him, and at the end.... at the end he did try to help us" She looked around "Anyone with any objections should speak now" There was a pause, then Lily-Anne slowly raised her hand "LA? You don't agree?"

"What?" The young girl frowned "Oh - no. I just had a question"

"Which is?" Lily-Anne paused, then smirked.

"It's an interrogative statement used to determine knowledge" There was absolute silence for a moment, then Ginny grinned.

"So what was your question?"

"How are you going to get Snumbles to agree with this?" Lily-Anne sat up straight "The Minister won't mind, and Lord Voldemort isn't going to care, but our glorious and wonderful Headmaster is probably not going to want to make us happy"

"He's going to go along with this because telling the truth would require explaining the rest" Hermione replied "At which point he gets arrested and thrown in Azkaban for the rest of his life" She smiled "Who knew blackmail could be so much fun?"

"Oh I wouldn't call it blackmail" Ginny said with a slight smile.

"Why not?"

"Someone might hear me" She paused "Harry, Dawn - I know it is a lot to ask, but...."

"Don't worry" Dawn stood up, walked over to her and enfolded her in a hug "I liked him too"

"We're agreed" Harry nodded, then stood up "And I know it's early, but we have to go back to school soon" He paused, then grinned at his sister "After all - since the world didn't end, you all have OWLs in about two months time" Dawn, Luna and Ginny let out a groan while everyone else laughed.

"Okay - you're all going back to school in twenty minutes" Emily stood up, smiling "But first, I just wanted to give all six of you a present" She turned and walked in to the dining room.

"Dad?" Harry turned to his father "Did you buy me that pony I always wanted?"

"Yes" Sirius nodded "We got all six of you ponies"

"Only six?" Lily-Anne pouted at him, but before he could respond, Emily came back, holding a blue folder.

"Since we know that this summer is going to be pretty easy, and entirely lacking in attempts on Harry's life, the four of us decided that we should go on holiday" She smiled "And yes, this includes the four of you that don't live here as well"

"Our parents...." Ron started, but Emily held up her hand.

"I talked to Arthur yesterday, and he says that - as long as you keep in touch, he is quite happy for you to come with us for the three weeks we're planning" She smiled, then frowned "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why is my dad not the psycho nutcase that my mother is?" Ginny smiled, causing Ron to smile and Harry and Luna to laugh "Well - he's always been more laid back"

"To say the least" Ron added.

"And he's always been content for us to make our own way in life" She paused "Plus since we've been doing such a good job of rebelling, he hasn't felt the need to stand up to our mother to ensure we can live our lives"

"I'm guessing that at some point mum is going to say no, and he will make a choice" Ron continued "But so far, he's kept the peace" He shrugged "Anyway - holiday?"

"Yes" Emily nodded "This is partly a thank you - even though I know you don't need one - and also a way to relax after your exams, and after the past year" She opened the folder, and pulled out a number of parchments "These are all the details and, while we are happy for all of you to come, we are also quite happy if you don't want to. We won't hold it against you, nor will we force you to come against your will" She paused, and turned to Dawn and Ginny.

"We're also willing to speak to Mr and Mrs Creevey" She paused, then bit her lip "We were also going to ask Ben, but....."

"But he's probably not in a holiday mood" Ginny said with a slight smile "Don't worry - I am happy to come on my own" Dawn watched her for a moment, then turned back to her mother.

"I can live without Colin coming as well" She said softly.

"No" Ginny turned, but Dawn shook her head.

"I really don't mind, Gin-Gin" She smiled at her friend "Besides, I like him, but I'm not sure three weeks away is a good idea" She paused "I still haven't told him about the whole Key thing, and I don't think breaking it to him just before a holiday in the sun is the best plan"

"Just don't do it for me" Ginny smiled softly at her.

"Never crossed my mind" Dawn returned the smile, then turned back to her mother "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go solo for now"

"Thank god for that" Harry and Sirius said in unison. Dawn turned to stare at them, and they both blushed.

"Sorry" Harry said, still slightly red, then glanced at his watch "So - where are we going?"

xoxox

"You summoned me, Minister?" Amelia sat down in Fudge's office.

"Thank you for coming, Director" Fudge looked down at a parchment on his desk "Have you finished your report?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded, and held out a black folder "It's fully detailed, and also contains the list of charges against Snumble.... sorry - against Professor Dumbledore, should he decide that the greater good would be best served by telling the world what he knows"

"You think he will?" Fudge took the folder and started glancing through it.

"No" She shook her head with a smile "I mean - he's not exactly happy about the events, but he also knows that since Harry and Lord Voldemort and I saved the world today...." She paused, then grinned "That sounds so nice, doesn't it?" Fudge returned her grin "Anyway - since the three of us had to work together, I think he understands that he can't pin it on The Ministry without pinning it on Harry as well"

"I thought he and Harry didn't get along?" Fudge looked up, curious.

"They don't" She shrugged "But I don't think they've got to the open warfare stage yet, and this would certainly do it" Fudge glanced at the folder, then up again.

"So how much of this do we make public?" He asked "People know there was a fight, and the news that killing curses were cast is almost certainly going to become public"

"You think we should get ahead of the story?"

"We publish a story that says Ministry got news of a heard of rogue acromantulas that swarmed in to Hogsmeade, and that we sent an expeditionary force to deal with them" He shrugged "No mention of Harry or Voldemort, and no mention of Dumbledore" He smiled "Everyone comes out a hero, and no one gets blamed" Amelia stared at him with a look of admiration.

"Sometimes, Cornelius, I forget how good you are at this"

"It's a gift" He smiled "Anyway - if you would like to contact The Quibbler and The Prophet tomorrow, and tell them this story, I would be most grateful"

"Of course" She nodded "But don't you want to take the credit yourself?"

"I want this to look like an every day story, Amelia" Fudge leaned forward "The DMLE were notified of the swarm, and they dealt with it with all due swiftness. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing noteworthy about it"

"Because if we draw too much attention to how well we did, and how good we are, then someone might want to know more" She nodded "Very well - I will see to it first thing"

xoxox

The following morning, the six students walked in to The Great Hall, and all sat at the end of The Gryffindor table.

"Dad got in touch this morning" Harry said quietly "Amelia is going to announce that yesterday was a fight against a rogue swarm of acromantulas, and that only members of The Ministry were present for the battle"

"Not Minister Fudge?" Luna frowned, but Hermione shook her head.

"They're trying to pass this off as a day to day activity, so to speak" She said with a sly grin "They don't want to draw any more attention to this than necessary" Luna shook her head in amusement.

"I'm beginning to regret all those Goblin Pie stories now. Minister Fudge is far, far more of an evil genius than I had ever thought possible"

"Evil genius?" Dawn raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Like you're not" Luna grinned at her, and Dawn tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"So - are you all going to come with us?" She asked in response.

"Yes" Luna nodded "I talked to my dad last night, and he's happy for me to go away, as long as there are some adults present" She paused and glanced at Harry "And that the various room allocations are handled properly" She blushed slightly, causing Harry to do the same.

"If it helps, Dad had the same request" Ginny said with a slight smile, causing Hermione to go bright red and hide her face.

"How is that going to help?" Ron glared at his sister.

"Well - it made me laugh" Ginny grinned back at him, then turned as Professor McGonagall stood up at the front of the hall.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has been called away on business, and will not be available for the next two days. As such I'll be taking over his general duties, and if you have any problems or requests that your Head of House can't deal with, you should bring them to me" She looked around "In light of that, I have one more announcement. The Ministry contacted me just before I came in, and asked me to postpone this weekend's Hogsmeade visit for seven days" She paused as a wave of moans went around the room.

"I know - this is a little annoying. However it seems yesterday there was a fight in Hogsmeade as a Ministry Task Force had to deal with a swarm of acromantulas. Consequently, The DMLE and The Department of Magical Creatures have asked for some time to ensure that the village will be safe, and that the rogue nest has been taken care of" She smiled "Director Bones is confident that they will have it fixed up in two weeks, but in order to reassure your parents, she and I have arranged for extra security during the next visit"

xoxox

"Called away on business?" Hermione raised her eyebrows "Hands up who believes that?"

"So where do you think he is?" Dawn looked up at the staff table again "Hiding from us?"

"It's possible" Luna shrugged.

"Do we really care?" Ron looked around "I mean - as long as he's not bugging us, does it matter what he's doing?"

"I suppose not" Ginny smiled "So we've got training tonight?"

"After dinner" Harry nodded, then paused "What is he up to?"

xoxox

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, occasionally glancing at the large blackboard he had conjured.

A few moments later, he pulled out his wand, and waved it in a few complicated moves.

"Mentat Animus" As he finished the incantation, a figure appeared in front of him, and turned to face him.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"The majority of the student population already think I'm crazy, so I would rather they not catch me talking to myself" Dumbledore smiled "So I would like to use you as a sounding board, if you don't mind?"

"That's fine" The magical figure nodded "What's the problem?"

"I have a puzzle" Dumbledore started pacing again "There are a number of things that have happened this year, and despite appearances, I know that they fit together to form one big picture"

"But you can't see the link?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "And it is starting to frustrate me"

"So tell me your points, and I will see if I can help" Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well" He continued to pace "A Hell-Goddess named Glorificus terrorises the country. She sucks the brains out of various muggles, mages and students. She is looking for something called The Key, which - from all the available information - is a source of ancient magic"

"Okay" The figure nodded.

"For the past eighteen months or so, The Ministry has been tracking her. Trying to find out where she was hiding, and most of all trying to ensure she didn't attack anyone else"

"That would make sense" The figure nodded again.

"But here's the part that's confusing me" Dumbledore paused "The Ministry was not prompted in to tracking Glory's movement by their own investigation"

"No?"

"They were prompted by Mr and Mrs Black - Sirius and Emily" He turned to face the magical being "Which begs the question why would they be keeping an eye out for a Hell-Goddess?"

"Maybe they knew someone who was attacked?" The figure asked "Is it possible that Miss Granger's parents might have suffered a loss?"

"I suppose that is possible, but I think The Ministry would have mentioned that" Dumbledore replied thoughtfully "However their involvement with finding Glory, there is also the fact that Harry orchestrated a truce with Lord Voldemort in order to take care of her"

"But given the threat she posed, is it that much of a surprise?" The figure started pacing "Glory's plan was to rip down the dimensional barriers, literally bringing about hell on earth. Is it so unlikely that Harry - given that he is a good guy - would want to prevent that?"

"When you put it like that, it makes sense" Dumbledore nodded "However I can't help feeling there is something else going on. Some reason for Harry, and by extension, his family to be involved with this. Not just to save the world, but for more pressing reasons"

"Perhaps they were scared Glory would come after them?" The figure suggested "That this was more an act of self-preservation than heroism"

"But why would they be afraid of that?" Dumbledore stroked his beard "Could they know where this Key is?" He paused, then his eyes widened slightly "Could they have been hiding The Key the whole time?"

"It's possible" The figure shrugged "The Potter family is one of the oldest on record. If The Key is an artefact of some type, it could easily have come in to their possession, or the possession of one of their ancestors"

"Which would mean they'd be on the look out for anyone trying to find it" Dumbledore said more confidently "And they would also probably know about the potential it contained" He paused, then frowned.

"A problem?"

"If they still have this Key, it could prove to be even more dangerous now" He turned to face the figure "If it is a source of unlimited magic, and it fell in to the wrong hands, the potential for disaster is incalculable"

"Then perhaps you should try to persuade them to hand it over to The Ministry for destruction, or to destroy it themselves"

"I think that would be wise" Dumbledore paused, then smiled "Thank you. You have been a great help"

"I live to serve" The figure returned the nod.

"Finite incantatum!" Dumbledore waved his wand, and dispelled the figure. Then he turned and sat down behind his desk "Yes - I think that would be best for all concerned"

xoxox

 _ **Coming soon**  
Harry, Luna, Dawn and Colin talking intently._

 _xoxox_

 _Harry and Dumbledore arguing passionately._

 _xoxox_

 _A massive explosion fills The Gryffindor Common Room._

 _xoxox_

 _Sirius pointing a wand at Dawn._

 _xoxox_

 _Harry, Luna and Dawn standing face to face with Voldemort, Draco and Lucius._

 _xoxox_

 _A wall with the words "POTTER - COME OUT AND PLAY" written in blood on it._

 _xoxox_

 _Four Death Eaters stood in the middle of The Quidditch Pitch, firing spells all over the place._

 _xoxox_

 _Sirius, Remus, Emily, Alison, Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Colin arming themselves for a fight._

 _xoxox_

 _Ron and Ginny standing in front of their mother, all three with faces set in stone._

 _xoxox_

 _Neville, Parvati, Colin, Dennis, Lavender and Padma stood in a line, pointing their wands at Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Tonks and Shacklebolt._

 _xoxox_

 _Two coffins, draped with flags baring The Weasley Crest._

 _xoxox_

 _Dawn, in chains, knelt before Voldemort._

 _xoxox_

 _The "A New Dawn Trilogy" comes to it's dramatic conclusion in **"A New Dawn : Enemies"**._


	16. Epilogue - 730

"So - another fun-filled year over with" Harry and Luna were both lying on his bed, staring up at the roof "What do you think the odds of next year being better than this one are?" Luna paused, then rolled over.

"It's six weeks until the end of August" She sighed "And then I'm pretty sure the war is going to start again. The dark clouds are coming, and hell is coming in with them" She paused, then smiled "That wasn't the answer you were hoping for, was it?"

"To be honest - it more or less was" He leaned over and kissed her softly "I love you, Luna, and I don't think I could face what's coming without you"

"I know" She grinned, then glanced across at the clock on the other side of the room "Five minutes"

xoxox

Dawn stared up at the ceiling, then closed her eyes.

 _ **flashback**  
"So - will I see you this summer?" Colin took Dawn's hand as they walked through the grounds to the carriages._

 _"Not for the first three weeks" She sighed "Mum and Dad are taking us on holiday for the first three weeks. A trip round the magical centres of Europe"_

 _"Sounds fun" He smiled "Harry and Luna going too?"_

 _"The whole family, plus Ron, Ginny and Hermione" She frowned as he smiled "What?"_

 _"You're already thinking of Luna as part of your family" He said, still smiling._

 _"Force of habit" She admitted "Anyway - the six of us will be away for three weeks, but we'll be back second week of August"_

 _"I will be waiting by the phone" He paused "Except you're probably not going anywhere where there is a phone" He paused again "How about I run, frolic and play like most other kids my age, then see you when you get back"_

 _"That sounds like a plan" She grinned "But you've forgotten something important"_

 _"What?" He frowned._

 _"We've got an eight hour train journey before us" She smiled slyly at him "And I'm sure, if we try really hard, we can probably find something to pass the time....."_

 _"Gin Rummy and Exploding Snap" Harry said as he and Luna walked past them, hand in hand. Dawn burst out laughing._

 _"Some day I'm going to learn how he does that"  
 **end flashback**_

She opened her eyes again, and sighed.

"I'm going to have to tell him when I get back" She said to herself "Tell him that I've been lying to him since the day we met" She paused "And that the day we met wasn't really the day we met"

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Dawn sat bolt upright.

"Good god don't do that!" She glared at Luna and Harry as they stood at the door to her bedroom.

"Sorry" Harry smiled "We just wanted to give you a present" Dawn stared at her brother.

"You wanted to give me a present?" She asked. Harry nodded "At midnight?" Harry nodded again "You're insane" Harry nodded for a third time, and she grinned "Okay, come in" Harry and Luna walked in, then held out a small plate with a silver cover over it.

"We know it was your birthday two months ago, but in honour of this special day, we wanted to do something nice" Luna smiled at her, then added "And technically, it's now one minute past midnight" Dawn frowned in puzzlement for a few seconds, then she lifted up the silver dome covering the plate. A moment later she looked up, her eyes wet with tears.

"Happy second birthday, sweetie" Harry leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Dawn smiled, and looked down at the cake again. It had two candles on, burning brightly, and written in blue icing on the white frosting was the number 731.


End file.
